


Desperacki krok

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Grey Harry, Harry i Draco są 'neutralnymi' przyjaciółmi, Investigations, M/M, Male Slash, Pureblood Culture, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Updates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło się od jednej, ostatecznej decyzji Harry'ego Pottera.Pociągnęła ona za sobą serię pokręconych zdarzeń, przy których nawet aurorzy rozkładali ręce w bezradności.Pierwsza poważniejsza sprawa kryminalna, gdzie grupa mugoli jest podejrzana o morderstwo czarodzieja w niemagicznej dzielnicy.





	1. Wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

> **Ostrzeżenie:** Harry ma szesnaście lat, podczas gdy Slughorn, cytując:  „[...] jego wiek w siódmym tomie może oscylować pomiędzy 85 a 105 latami." (według potterowskiej wiki).  
> W szóstej części więc jego wiek zapewne znajduje się w przedziale między 84 a 104 latami.  
> Jeśli więc odrzuca was taki underage, to nie polecam czytać tego fanfiction.  
> Ostrzeżenie: w pierwszym rozdziale znajduje się scena seksu, można ją pominąć. W dalszych rozdziałach takowe nie będą występować (może w kolejnych, nie mam pojęcia, ile rozdziałów napiszę, nim dotrwam do końca).
> 
> A ciekawskich z przyjemnością zapraszam do zapoznania się z treścią!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **EDIT 20.11.2018:** Pierwszy rozdział został mocno zmieniony (drugi tylko trochę). Musiałam edytować parę rzeczy i bardziej rozpisać niektóre aspekty, by fanfic był bardziej zrozumiały dla Was. Plus, nie byłam w stanie kontynuować pisania go, gdy tak wiele rzeczy mi w nim brakowało. Kiedyś miał pozostać jedynie oneshotem, jednak moja wyobraźnia zastrajkowała i tym sposobem to fanfiction będzie rozdziałówką. Nie wiem, jak długi mi ten ff wyjdzie, jednak liczę, że mimo rzadkiego dodawania nowych rozdziałów, przejdziecie wraz ze mną tą historię!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Btw, nadal nie jestem pewna, czy nie zawrzeć jeszcze jakiś shipów. Teoretycznie Hermiona została sama, więc... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Jeśli więc macie jakieś propozycje, z chęcią ich wysłucham!

Gdy Harry był pewien, że wszyscy jego współlokatorzy zasnęli, wymknął się po cichu z wieży, mając przy sobie trzy najważniejsze przedmioty, które potrzebne były mu do misji: różdżka, peleryna niewidka i mapa Huncwotów. Musiał dostać się do gabinetu Slughorna niezauważony przez nikogo. A zwłaszcza Snape’a, który przez ostatni tydzień wziął sobie najwyraźniej za punkt honoru, złapać go na nocnych schadzkach. Kruczowłosy nie rozumiał dziwnego zachowania profesora eliksirów, jednak podejrzewał, że mogło być to spowodowane niespotykaną ciszą Ciemnej Strony. W proroku Codziennym nie pokazywały się żadne wzmianki o nowych atakach na mugolach bądź o innej działalności Śmierciożerców. A, jako że Snape był jednym z nich – w czym upewniło go wspomnienie Snape’a, do którego przez przypadek się dostał, gdy odepchnął kolejny niespodziewany atak ze strony mężczyzny podczas lekcji oklumencji – najprawdopodobniej nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy nie znał planów Lorda. Sam Voldemort, ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni wyjątkowo nie dawał o sobie znać. Ani w postaci wizji, ani koszmarów. To tak jakby, działał w ukryciu, a każda jego akcja przeprowadzona była w ciszy i mocno skrywanej tajemnicy. Nawet sam Snape nie był wzywany od tego czasu, co tylko bardziej irytowało mężczyznę i doprowadzało do jego stałej czujności, która obecna była również na ich lekcjach.

Harry dalej nie potrafił się nadziwić, jak „łatwo” było nawiązać nić porozumienia ze Snapem, gdy zaczął być opanowany. Po tym, jak Harry ujrzał wspomnienie z lat szkolnych mężczyzny, zamiast – jak gryfon się spodziewał – wyrzucić go z sali, postanowił przedyskutować z nim na spokojnie parę spraw, zanim będą kontynuować lekcje. Podziałało i od tamtego momentu można powiedzieć, że ich znajomość jest neutralnie przyjazna.

Nie mógł tego samego jednak powiedzieć o Dumbledorze. Dyrektor wyglądał na zawiedzionego, gdy na ostatnim spotkaniu Harry wyznał mu, że dalej nie udało mu się wyciągnąć od Slughorna wspomnienia, związanego z horkruksami i Tomem Riddlem. Stwierdził, że być może zachęta pomoże mu skupić się na zadaniu, więc zaproponował, że jeśli do soboty zdobędzie wspomnienie, w następny weekend zaaranżuje spotkanie z Syriuszem. Harry – prawdopodobnie przez zbyt długie i częste spędzanie czasu ze Snapem – bardziej widział to jako zwykły szantaż, a nie przemiłą propozycję. Jednak nie skomentował tego, tylko zgodził się na taki układ.

A więc miał dwa dni. W sumie to już jeden, bo wczoraj Slughorna nie było nawet w zamku. Pragnął spotkać się ze swoim chrzestnym, z którym niestety nie miał częstego kontaktu (nie licząc listów). Uparł się więc, że zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć to, czego chciał Dumbledore od profesora. Cały dzień go śledził i wypatrywał okazji, jednak ten za każdym razem używał jakiejś słabej wymówki i uciekał mu sprzed nosa! Skoro nawet Felix Felicis nie dało sobie rady, to co niby mogło? Pomoc przyjaciół – Rona i Hermiony – również na nic się nie zdała. Pozostawało więc pytanie, co Slughorn, jako dawny ślizgon, mógł chcieć w zamian za wspomnienie?   


Nie miał czasu się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, gdyż doszedł do celu swojej podróży. Rozejrzał się po ciemnych korytarzach lochu, w którym znajdował się gabinet profesora, a następnie ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i wepchnął ją do kieszeni szaty. Wytarł lekko spocone dłonie w spodnie i po wzięciu kilku głębokich wdechów, zapukał w drzwi.

Nie minęło wiele, gdy w wejściu stanął zdezorientowany Slughorn w swoim ciemnozielonym szlafroku. Po kilku cichych sekundach odsunął się, tym samym zapraszając Harry’ego do środka.

— Harry, co cię do mnie sprowadza o tej godzinie? — zapytał, spoglądając na znajdujący się nad biurkiem zegar.

Kruczowłosy podszedł o kilka kroków do mężczyzny, który wydawał się nie rozumieć przyczyny jego wizyty. Jednak Harry przeczuwał, że Slughorn tylko udawał, a tak naprawdę doskonale wiedział, po co tutaj przyszedł.

— Profesorze, mówił pan, że mogę przyjść w każdej sprawie, jeśli będę miał jakiś problem — rzekł pewnie i ogólnikowo Harry, w myślach podejmując ostateczną decyzję.

— Pamiętam, Harry, jednak czemuż to o tak późnej porze? — zapytał, uważnie wpatrując się w jego oczy. — Cóż nie daje ci spać, chłopcze? — dodał po chwili, gdy gryfon się nie odezwał.

Kruczowłosy uniósł dłoń i palcami przejechał po przyjemnym w dotyku materiale szlafroka Slughorna. Nie patrząc się na niego, przemówił:

— A to, że nie ufa mi pan na tyle, profesorze, by podzielić się ze mną tym wspomnieniem. — Dłoń Slughorna złapała go za nadgarstek, przerywając tym samym jego czynność, więc spojrzał się na niego. — Nie ma się pan czego obawiać, nigdy bym nie śmiał o panu źle myśleć. To nie przeszłość nas ‘kreuje’, a to, co dzieje się tu i teraz. — Ucieszył się, gdy poczuł, że chwyt mężczyzny zelżał. Ponownie zaczął jeździć po materiale, dołączając do tego drugą dłoń.

— Harry, chłopcze… uwierz, chciałbym móc zapomnieć o wyrzutach sumienia, które po tamtym zdarzeniu miałem, jednak wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie będę w stanie. — Uđmiechnął się do niego smutno. — Nie chciałbym, byś widział mnie takiego.

— A jak pan chce, bym pana widział? — spytał z ciekawością w głosie — Jako czarodzieja, który jest w stanie pogodzić się z błędami przeszłości, czy jako mężczyznę, który całe życie żałuje swoich decyzji? Hm, profesorze? — Harry przybliżył się do Slughorna, z którym już prawie stykał się ciałem. Czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Miał ochotę skakać z radości, gdy ujrzał błysk w oczach czarodzieja, zanim ten mu odpowiedział.

— Harry… — Gryfon poczuł na swoim biodrze dłoń, a po chwili ciepły oddech przy uchu i usłyszał cichy szept — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszystko ma swoją cenę, prawda?

Nie ruszając się ani o jotę chłopak wyszeptał ciche „Tak”, po którym Slughorn odsunął się od niego trochę, by spojrzeć na jego twarz.

— Zrobię wszystko, profesorze — Uśmiechnął się chytrze i dodał: — Wszystko zostanie między nami. — Mrugnął do mężczyzny, będąc wniebowziętym z wiedzy, że praktycznie już zdobył to wspomnienie.

— Skoro zgadzasz się na wszystko… — zaczął, łapiąc gryfona mocniej w talii. — W takim razie zapraszam do sypialni, Harry. Oczywiście, jeśli się nie boisz. — Uśmiechnął się podstępnie do chłopaka, który w tym momencie wyraźnie widział ślizgońską stronę mężczyzny. I nie ukrywał, że bardzo mu się ona spodobała.  


Gdy znaleźli się w sypialni, Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobił. Namówił (a może nawet zmanipulował?) mężczyznę, by się z nim przespał za jedno, nieszczęsne wspomnienie. Nie czuł się z tego powodu źle, wręcz przeciwnie! Czuł dziwnego rodzaju ekscytację i ciekawość względem tejże sytuacji. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim dzielić się tymi przeżyciami. Zamierzał zachować wszystko dla siebie. Lepiej, jeśli postara się zachować dobrą relację z czarodziejem, być może w przyszłości mu się jeszcze przyda?

Gryfon usiadł okrakiem na kolanach siwowłosego, który spojrzał się na niego nagle zmartwiony.

Harry podejrzewał, o czym mógł myśleć.

— Niech się pan niczym nie martwi, profesorze — wyszeptał mu do ucha, poruszając się powoli i sugestywnie, przez co ich krocza się o siebie ocierały. — Robię to w pełni świadomie i jestem bardziej niż chętny. — Przejechał palcami po jego policzku, a następnie złączył ich usta w powolnym i delikatnym pocałunku. W końcu nigdzie im się nie spieszyło, prawda? Mieli calutką noc dla siebie.

Slughorn westchnął przeciągle, gdy się od siebie odsunęli, po czym powiedział Harry’emu, aby usiadł obok niego. Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w starszego mężczyznę, który wstał z łóżka. Obserwował, jak czarodziej zdjął z siebie szlafrok i w tym momencie chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał on nic pod spodem!

Gryfon podążył jego śladami i rozebrał się do naga, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie Slughorna. Jak bardzo się cieszył, że podejrzewał już wcześniej, co w ostateczności może między nimi zajść, dlatego też nie zakładał bielizny na to wyjście. Gdyby ją miał, już dawno by się w niej zaplątał z nerwów.

Mężczyzna chwycił go za dłoń i zaciągnął do łóżka, na którym położył się na plecach. Gryfon ponownie usiadł na udach mężczyzny, tym razem czując jego twardą męskość, która drgała tuż przy jego tyłku. Harry już wcześniej stwierdził, że był on dość gruby i raczej średniej długości, co jednak i tak było dość okazałym przyrodzeniem w porównaniu do jego samego.

Slughorn oparł się na łokciach i nachylił do Harry’ego, całując go mocno w usta, chwilami podgryzając dolną wargę. Zatracili się w tej czynności na niesamowicie długą i upojną dla ich obu chwilę, podczas której gryfon zaczął widzieć same pozytywy tejże „zapłaty”.  


Slughorn dłonią znalazł wejście Harry’ego, rozpoczął zataczanie kółek wokół niego, masując przy tym cierpliwie. Po kilku minutach napierał na niego mocniej, aby już po krótkiej chwili mógł być w stanie włożyć pierwszy palec. Harry jęknął głośno na to doznanie i wygiął plecy w lekki łuk. Z początku czuł się dziwnie, jednak ufał mężczyźnie, iż ten nie wyrządzi mu żadnej krzywdy. W końcu był jego ulubionym uczniem, czyż nie? Pupilem, najjaśniejszym i najbardziej wartościowym z okazów w jego kolekcji. Nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, szczególnie, gdy zależało mu na korzyściach z tych znajomości. Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało, sam planował czerpać, jak najwięcej mógł, dzięki nowemu romansowi ze Slughornem.

Z drugim palcem gryfon poczuł się mocno wypełniony i zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że coraz bardziej mu się to podobało. Czarodziej obchodził się z nim nad wyraz delikatnie, co Harry w pełni doceniał. Rzadko kiedy mógł sobie pozwolić na taką bliskość z kimś _wartym zachodu_. Napierał więc na jego palce z przyjemnością, cicho pojękując wprost w ucho Slughorna, który po jakiejś minucie dołączył trzeci palec do zabawy. Jak długo miał zamiar go jeszcze tak przygotowywać? Czuł się już wystarczająco gotowy!

Harry mógł przyrzec z ręką na sercu, że prawie doszedł, gdy profesor niespodziewanie zmienił pozycję, obracając go na plecy i biorąc jego członka do ust. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje, czując język mężczyzny w jego wrażliwych sferach. Złapał go za ramiona i przybliżył Slughorna do siebie, gdy ten chciał się odsunąć. Ręce kruczowłosego przeniosły się od razu na pościel, mocno ją ściskając, gdy szybko poruszająca się dłoń zastąpiła ciepłe usta. Harry nigdy tak prędko nie osiągnął spełnienia, jak w tej chwili. Z głośnym jękiem, z chwilowymi zawrotami głowy i ciężkim oddechem. Spojrzał się na profesora, który cały ten czas wpatrywał się w niego zafascynowany z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami.

Wystraszył się, gdy Slughorn zszedł z łóżka, myśląc, że jednak zmienił zdanie. Okazało się, że na daremno, bo mężczyzna jedynie wyjął z szuflady lubrykant i z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy, wrócił do Harry’ego. Usiadł, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, wyciągając rękę do Harry’ego w geście przywołania go do siebie. Gryfon z entuzjazmem usiadł na udach mężczyzny, ponownie zatracając się w pocałunkach, które po chwili przeszły w te intymniejsze, mokre i zachłanne.

Slughorn po użyciu lubrykanta na swoim członku, nabrał trochę na palce, by po raz kolejny znalazły się w Harrym, który lgną do mężczyzny, opierając dłonie o jego spory brzuch. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że tusza czarodzieja tak bardzo wydawała się mu atrakcyjna, idealnie pasująca do niego i tak przeraźliwie przyjemna w dotyku. Miękkość, którą czuł pod palcami, nie potrafił opisać słowami. Przejeżdżał dłońmi po całej klatce piersiowej profesora, czerpiąc przyjemność z tej chwili, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Nie był w końcu pewny, kiedy nadarzy mu się kolejna okazja na tak intensywne zbliżenie z mężczyzną.

Uczucie wypełnienia w jego dolnej partii nagle zniknęło i chłopak zauważył wyzywający uśmiech byłego ślizgona. Chłopak warknął na pustkę, którą odczuł, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło czarodzieja. Slughorn w skrócie poinstruował kruczowłosego, co i jak. Mężczyzna za pomocą różdżki, którą chwycił ze stolika obok łóżka, rzucił jakiś nieznajomy Harry’emu czar, dzięki któremu poczuł się znaczniej nawilżony od środka. Uniósł się na kolanach, próbując trafić swoim wejściem na twardego penisa swojego nauczyciela. Udało mu się to dopiero z jego pomocą.

— Powoli, Harry. — Kruczowłosy prychnął pod nosem, słysząc karcący głos profesora i nabił się na całą długość jego członka. Było to szokujące doznanie, z początku trochę bolesne, jednak po chwili przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia.

— Mhm… — Gryfon zagryzł mocno wargę, unosząc się i opadając, co chwilę.  
  
Czuł, jak profesor trzymał go mocno za uda, wspierając jego ruchy, za co był mu wdzięczny. Opierał się dłońmi o wyraźnie zarysowany brzuch siwowłosego i nadawał swoim ruchom określone tempo. Raz szybciej, by po chwili zwolnić i chłonąć każde intensywniejsze uniesienie, które dzielił ze Slughornem.

Mężczyzna przeniósł prawą dłoń na ponownie ożywionego członka Harry’ego, wykonując nią powolne ruchy w dół i górę, by sprawić mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności.

Harry za to pochylił się i pocałował go zachłannie. Gdy ich języki się spotkały, przeszedł go silny dreszcz, co odczuł również Slughorn w swojej dolnej partii, a na co mruknął zadowolony. Pogłębił pocałunek, zatapiając lewą dłoń we włosach chłopaka, który jęczał wprost do jego gardła.

Harry wyprostował się nagle, gdy poczuł, jak penis mężczyzny zahaczył o jego prostatę. Mrugnął kilkakrotnie zdezorientowany, po czym zaczął poruszać się z większym zaangażowaniem, co chwilę czując nacisk na miejsce, które sprawiało mu tak wiele przyjemności.

Nie zajęło to długo, aby obaj byli na skraju.

— Och… na Merlina! — krzyknął Harry w momencie pełnym ekstazy, gdy jego sperma znalazła się na dłoni Slughorna.

Siwowłosy doszedł niedługo po nim, zalewając wnętrze gryfona.

Harry poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy, po czym uniósł się na drgających kolanach i wyszedł z mężczyzny, który obserwował, jak sperma spływała mu po udach. Okularnik pod tym spojrzeniem po raz pierwszy poczuł się aż tak mocno zażenowany. Nie myślał o tym jednak zbyt długo, gdyż dopadło go nagłe zmęczenie. Opadł plecami na łóżko, tuż obok starszego czarodzieja, który machnięciem różdżki ich wyczyścił. Harry obrócił się na bok, w stronę Slughorna, który uśmiechnął się do niego i naciągnął kołdrę na ich ciała, rzuciwszy krótkie:

— Dobranoc, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy, proszę mnie powiadomić w komentarzu!  
> 


	2. Początek problemów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry próbuje przekonać do siebie profesora Slughorna.  
> Ron cieszy się swoim związkiem z Lavender.  
> Hermiona martwi się o przyjaciół.  
> Draco dziwnie się zachowuje,  
> a Dudley wpadł w poważne kłopoty.

Harry’ego obudziły szmery dochodzące jakby zza bariery. Będąc dalej w połowie na jawie i śnie, ręką próbował natrafić na ciało czarodzieja, przy którym wczoraj zasypiał. Nie czując go, zamrugał kilka razy i po chwili uniósł ciążące mu powieki. Przetarł dłońmi oczy, pozbywając się niechcianych śpiochów, a następnie, jeszcze nie całkowicie rozbudzony, podniósł się na łokciach i usiadł.

Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, która spoczywała na stoliku nocnym i zaklęciem odsunął kotary, zasłaniające mu widok. Rozejrzał się po sypialni, mając okazję do zapoznania się z tym, jak żył jego profesor. Łóżko, na którym leżał, zaopatrzone było w ciemnozielone pościele i poszewki, natomiast odsunięty przez niego materiał był zrobiony z połyskującego, czarnego jedwabiu, który gdzieniegdzie miał srebrne wstawki. Najwyraźniej Slughorn nie lubił, jak światło słoneczne zakłócało jego poranny spokój, ponieważ ówcześnie dokładnie zasłonięte kotary chroniły ich przed promieniami słonecznymi. Zauważył również, że okna były zaczarowane w taki sposób, by pokazywały aktualną pogodę. W końcu gabinet mistrza eliksirów znajdował się w lochach, gdzie niemożliwe było posiadanie fizycznego wglądu na dwór.

Po lewej stronie łóżka znajdowała się spora, mahoniowa szafa, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż ściany aż do wysokiego, stojącego lustra, na którym Harry dostrzegł swój krawat w kolorach Gryffindoru. Całkiem zabawnie kontrastował on ze stonowanymi barwami pomieszczenia.

Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na wprost i ujrzał czarne biurko, na którym znajdowały się świece w kwiecistych wzorach, a między nimi różne papiery, które wyglądały na prace domowe uczniów. Nad meblem tym znajdowała się sporych rozmiarów tablica korkowa, jednak zdjęcia czy inne kawałki pergaminów nie były przymocowane za pomocą pinezek. Wydawało się, że były wręcz przyklejone do niej, aczkolwiek Harry mógł się założyć, że była to jakaś magiczna jej wersja, a nie zwykła, mugolska tablica.

Gryfona przeszedł dreszcz, gdy kołdra zsunęła się z jego ramion. Chłopak powiódł wzrokiem po pokoju, próbując zlokalizować swój mundurek. Zauważył go przy średniego rozmiaru kominku, gdzie był porozrzucany na fotelach i kanapie. Pośrodku mebli stał ciemnobrązowy, niski stolik, na którym zauważył Proroka Codziennego i kilka wydań Żonglera, co szczerze go zdziwiło. Slughorn i czytanie takiej gazety? Odnotował sobie w pamięci, aby zapytać się o to przy najbliższej okazji. A w międzyczasie sam się zaopatrzy w prenumeratę, bo na Proroka nie miał zamiaru niepotrzebnie wydawać pieniędzy. Zresztą, Hermiona ją sobie załatwiła, więc nie musiał się martwić, że umknie mu jakaś kolejna, skandaliczna nowina o nim samym.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi i zauważył Slughorna wychodzącego z łazienki. Ubrany był w swoją codzienną szatę i Harry nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że wyglądał atrakcyjniej i schludniej niż zazwyczaj.

Mężczyzna podszedł do szafy, spoglądając na Harry’ego. Wyjął z niej czarny krawat, który szybko zawiązał na szyi, wyraźnie nie mając z tą czynnością najmniejszego problemu. Nie to, co Harry, któremu zawsze wychodziło to dość nieumiejętnie i krzywo.

— Wedle obietnicy — rzekł krótko, po czym postawił mały flakonik na stoliku nocnym i westchnął ciężko.

Harry owinął się ciemnoszarym, miękkim w dotyku kocem, który leżał w nogach łóżka, po czym wstał i podszedł do Slughorna.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — odparł szczerze, jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w czarodzieja, który wyglądał jakby chciał coś więcej powiedzieć, ostatecznie jednak tylko pokręcił głową.

— Pójdę przygotować się na zajęcia. — Podszedł do drzwi i zanim je otworzył, dodał na odchodnym: — Powinieneś się zbierać, Harry, za pół godziny jest śniadanie.

I wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając Harry’ego samego ze swoimi myślami.  


* * *

  
Po dwudziestu minutach Harry był zwarty i gotowy.

Wziął szybki, orzeźwiający jego rozleniwione kości prysznic, naprędce umył zęby i przeczesał dłonią włosy, co zaliczało się w jego mniemaniu jako „ułożenie” fryzury. Chwycił fiolkę ze stolika i wsunął ją do kieszeni spodni.

Wyszedł z sypialni i przeszedł do gabinetu, gdzie Slughorn siedział przy biurku, poprawiając najwyraźniej prace młodszych roczników, jak Harry stwierdził po tematyce, gdy zajrzał mężczyźnie przez ramię.

— To ja idę. — Nachylił się do czarodzieja i pocałował go w policzek. — Miłego dnia, profesorze!

    Po tych słowach Harry pospiesznie ewakuował się z lochów, jednocześnie upewniając się, by nikt go nie zauważył. Korytarze były puste, więc ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  


* * *

 

Harry dla niepoznaki mieszał łyżką swoje czekoladowe płatki z mlekiem, jednak i tak cały czas wpatrywał się w stół prezydialny.

Slughorn przyszedł spóźniony, jakieś pięć minut po Harrym. Gryfon od dłuższego już czasu obserwował nauczyciela eliksirów, który aktualnie rozmawiał z Flitwickiem. Był niepocieszony faktem, że mężczyzna ani razu na niego nie spojrzał. Czyżby zaczął żałować tego, co zrobili? Czy nie potrafił znieść myśli, że Harry zobaczy jego wspomnienie?

— Harry! — Usłyszał zirytowany głos przyjaciółki, która dźgnęła go widelcem w ramię, na co podskoczył zdziwiony.

— Tak, Herm? — zapytał kruczowłosy, nie odrywając spojrzenia od profesora, który teraz odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall. Wyglądało na to, że kobieta coś mu tłumaczyła.

— Nie słuchałeś mnie wcześniej, więc powtórzę... — westchnęła ciężko — Wybierzesz się ze mną i Ronem do Hogsmeade zaraz po śniadaniu czy dopiero po południu?

Harry spojrzał na gryfonkę. Odpowiedział jej dopiero po dłuższej chwili, uprzednio rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw.

— Lepiej będzie, jak zbierzemy się od razu po śniadaniu, mniej tłumów w miasteczku, sama wiesz. — Wrócił do swoich płatków, które już całkowicie rozmokły i nie wyglądały tak smacznie, jak kilka minut wcześniej.

— Też tak sądzę — powiedziała ze zrozumieniem w głosie, a następnie zwróciła się do Rona, który siedział naprzeciwko nich — Ron, słyszałeś? Za chwilę wychodzimy z zamku.

— Już?! — zawołał zdziwiony i zrobił spory łyk soku dyniowego. — No, dobra!

 

* * *

 

Do Hogsmeade dotarli gdzieś przed jedenastą, więc mieli sporo czasu na zrobienie zakupów i wypicie paru kremowych piw dla zrelaksowania się.

Pogoda była dość chłodna. Na niebie górowały gdzieniegdzie ciemniejsze chmury, przez co słońce rzadko kiedy było widoczne. Wiatr na szczęście był słaby. Harry nie znosił, jak jego fryzura stawała się jeszcze większym nieładem.

Najpierw weszli do księgarni Esów i Floresów, gdzie Hermionie od razu zamigotały oczy z radości i poszła wraz z Ronem — głównie jako tragarzem — do działu z literaturą faktu. Harry natomiast skręcił do miejsca całkowicie poświęconego eliksirom i zaczął szukać podręczników, które objaśniłyby mu tę sztukę lepiej od Snape’a. Nie tak, że nie lubił swojego profesora, jednak bał się go zapytać o cokolwiek, nie będąc uprzednio wystarczająco przygotowanym. A naprawdę nie chciał marnować czasu Snape’owi, gdy ten ciągle był zajęty, a w swój grafik musiał z rozkazu Dumbledore’a wcisnąć jeszcze lekcje oklumencji.

Po półgodzinie trzymał w rękach trzy książki podstawowe i dwie o zaawansowanych eliksirach. Kierując się w stronę kasy, zauważył Ginny z Luną, szepczące nad jakąś księgą, której tytułu Harry nie potrafił dostrzec, więc postanowił podejść do dziewcząt.

— Hej, co tam czytacie? — Przywitał się z nimi, posyłając w ich stronę szeroki uśmiech.

— Coś, czego na pewno nie odważyłbyś się doczytać do końca! — powiedziała pewna siebie rudowłosa, patrząc na gryfona z wyzwaniem w oczach.

— Ach, tak? A to, czemu niby? — Uniósł brew, próbując zajrzeć Lunie przez ramię, aby dojrzeć tekst, jednak Ginny zdążyła zamknąć książkę.

— Powiedzmy, że jest o dość… — zrobiła krótką przerwę, po której konspiracyjnie wyszeptała — specyficznej treści.

Luna nie wiedzieć czemu się zarumieniła i odeszła kawałek od nich, oglądać jakieś książki o zielarstwie, a Ginny dalej hardo patrzała się na kruczowłosego.

— Założę się, że dam radę to przeczytać bez problemu. — Gdy dziewczyna podała mu księgę, ten prychnął pod nosem, widząc tytuł.

— No to mamy zakład. — Uśmiechnęła się iście ślizgońsko, po czym podali sobie dłoń.

Harry pożegnał się z rudowłosą i poszedł do kasy zapłacić za wszystko.

Po kilku minutach czekania Ron i Hermiona do niego dołączyli i w trójkę udali się do Trzech Mioteł. Hermiona złożyła dla nich zamówienie i usiedli przy stoliku w kącie, żeby mieć względny spokój. Rozmawiali o quidditchu, o tym, jak Ron został obrońcą oraz o przyszłych taktykach na zbliżające się mecze. Potem Hermiona rozpoczęła temat szkoły i cały entuzjazm Rona momentalnie zniknął.

Po godzinie Harry poinformował przyjaciół, że musi skoczyć jeszcze do jednego miejsca i zaproponował, aby spotkali się za dwadzieścia minut przed sklepem bliźniaków. Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jednak Ron ją uprzedził, mówiąc, że i tak chciał się jeszcze napić.

 

Harry przeszedł się do sklepu, który wcześniej mijał z Ronem i Hermioną. Zaintrygowała go witryna, gdzie różnego rodzaju ozdoby i dekoracje lewitowały wyznaczonymi ścieżkami, co jakiś czas transmutując się w inne przedmioty. Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i usłyszał cichą melodię dzwoneczka, powiadamiających właścicieli o jego przybyciu, zaczął poszukiwać czegoś ciekawego.

Mijał migoczące wazony z kwiatami, które według etykiety zmieniały się na takie, jakie po stuknięciu różdżki się wypowiedziało. Harry spróbował tego i czerwone róże przemieniły się w białe lilie. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc, że to dobry prezent dla kogoś, kto uwielbiał roślinność. Ciekawe, czy można było kupić kwiaty, które po zasadzeniu, również zmieniłyby się na inne. Harry stwierdził w myślach, że coś takiego byłoby świetnym prezentem dla Neville’a. Może mu nawet coś takiego kupi na święta?

    Gryfon przeszedł dalej, oglądając przeróżne obiekty, znajdujące się na półkach. Po dziwaczne rzeźby, które miał wrażenie, zachowywały równowagę tylko i wyłącznie dzięki magii, aż po statki w wielkich butlach i słojach, z początku przypominające te mugolskie, jednak po przyjrzeniu się, dało się zauważyć, że poruszały się one na wodzie. Niektóre dryfowały spokojnie na powierzchni, a inne ciężko walczyły o niezatonięcie podczas sztucznie wyczarowanego sztormu. Zauważył nawet dwa posiadające załogę, stworzoną z miniaturowych kukieł!

    Gdy przeszedł do kolejnej alejki, jego oczom ukazało się mnóstwo, pięknie przyozdobionych, pachnących i kolorowych świec. Ich ilość aż przytłaczała i nie wiedział, który zestaw powinien obejrzeć najpierw. Ku jego uldze, podszedł do niego ekspedient.

— W czym mogę panu pomóc? — zapytał uprzejmie, a Harry wyczytał z jego plakietki zawieszonej na koszuli imię, które brzmiało „Gustav”.

— Poszukuję prezentu dla bliskiej mi osoby — wyjaśnił, wpatrując się w twarz mężczyzny, na której znajdowało się kilka interesująco wyglądających tatuaży. — Wiem, że lubi ozdobne świece, jednak nie jestem pewien, jaki zestaw najbardziej by mu przypadł do gustu.

Ekspedient kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i podszedł do najbliższej półki.

— Jeśli chcemy wybrać odpowiednie, niech mi pan coś o tej osobie powie — rzucił luźno, po chwili dodając: — Wie pan, typu, w jakim jest domu, ulubione kolory i coś symbolicznego, ważnego.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co więcej powiedzieć i spojrzał w oczekiwaniu na Harry’ego, który krótko zastanowił się nad swoją odpowiedzią, nie chcąc, żeby zdradziła ona zbyt wiele.

— Cóż, jest ślizgonem. — Różowowłosy uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, spoglądając na jego szaty Gryffindoru, jednak nic nie powiedział. — Ciemnozielony i srebrny to zdecydowanie kolory, które cieszą jego oczy, a symbol…

Ekspedient wyciągnął, w czasie, gdy Harry się zastanawiał, z pięć kartonów i postawił je na stoliku obok, po czym otworzył każdy z nich. Gestem dłoni, poprosił gryfona do siebie, aby ocenił komplety.

Pierwszy składał się z szarych, wysokich i bardzo cienkich świeczek. Harry miał wrażenie, że jakieś runy były na nich zapisane, jednak nie znał się na tym aspekcie magii. Ich wygląd jakoś specjalnie nie przyciągał spojrzenia, dlatego też od razu je „skreślił” i mężczyzna postawił pudło z powrotem na miejsce.

Następne świece były średnich rozmiarów i w typowo ślizgońskich kolorach, jednak ich zdobienia całkowicie odstraszyły gryfona. Wyryte były na nich małe bazyliszki i jakby ich stopień „dojrzewania”. Od jajka po dorosły okaz. Harry machnął dłonią, nie chcąc na nie dłużej patrzeć. Również te Gustav odstawił na bok.

Trzeci komplet był zbyt jaskrawy. Mieszanina kolorów gryfońskich i ślizgońskich, co według Harry’ego w żadnym stopniu ze sobą nie współgrało i nie miał pojęcia, kto był takim ryzykantem, aby próbować je ze sobą w tak odpychający sposób zespolić.

W czwartym kartonie znalazł to, czego szukał.

Ciemnozielone świece na srebrnej podstawce z dwoma sztucznymi kwiatami tego samego koloru, leżącymi na niej. Harry’emu najbardziej spodobał się środek świec, w których swobodnie „pływały” przeróżne kształty o trawiastym zabarwieniu. Od czasu do czasu błyskały jaśniejszym światłem, gdy przemieniały się w coś innego. Komplet składał się z dwóch kolistych, jednej wysokiej i trzech średniego wzrostu i szerokości świec. Każda z nich była gładka w dotyku, dzięki czemu na dłoniach nie pozostawało uczucie tłustości, jak po mugolskich wyrobach. Harry zwrócił uwagę również na ciemnoczerwone, wręcz krwiste knoty, które — ku zdziwieniu gryfona — zjawiskowo komponowały się z otaczającymi je odcieniami zieleni. Musiał przyznać, że komplet prezentował się znakomicie i czuł, że to właśnie ten był tym idealnym dla Slughorna. Specjalnie chciał wcześniej zabrać się za poszukiwanie prezentu dla mężczyzny, jednak nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie go już tego samego dnia! Może na następnej wyprawie do Hogsmeade zakupi jeszcze jakąś książkę dla niego?

— Zdecydowanie wezmę ten — rzekł kruczowłosy, wywołując tym samym szeroki uśmiech na twarzy ekspedienta.

Przy kasie różowowłosy dał mu jeszcze małą broszurę z przydatnymi zaklęciami. Harry przejrzał ją na szybko i znalazł takie, które potrafią zmienić zapach świec na kilka godzin, sprawić, aby płomień z nich dawał więcej światła, a nawet znalazł jedno, pozwalające im lewitować przez ponad pół doby! Dostał od mężczyzny również małą paczuszkę z wymiennymi knotami, które po wykonaniu danego zaklęcia przywracają świeczkę do stanu sprzed wypalenia. Było ich pięć, więc po jakimś czasie należało zakupić kolejny komplet bądź wykupić świeczki z dostępną większą ilością knotów. Harry był zadowolony z zakupu i postanowił w myślach, że na pewno jeszcze wróci do tego sklepu.

Pożegnał się ze sprzedawcą, który wydał mu się wyjątkowo sympatyczny, po czym ruszył na spotkanie swoim przyjaciołom.  


* * *

  
Gdy wrócili do Hogwartu i po obiedzie, udali się do pokoju wspólnego, Harry poinformował przyjaciół, że musi jeszcze zajrzeć do biblioteki.

Jednak zanim wyszedł, wspiął się po schodach do dormitorium, by schować do kufra prezent dla Slughorna, uprzednio rzucając na niego parę ochronnych zaklęć, żeby świece się nie uszkodziły. Poprawił w lustrze swoje rozwichrzone włosy i z torbą na ramieniu zszedł po schodach.  


* * *

 

    Na szczęście nikt go nie zatrzymał po drodze i mógł w spokoju zacząć zaznajamiać się z podręcznikami do eliksirów, z którymi od zawsze miał problem i tylko dzięki notatkom Księcia Półkrwi dawał radę. Jednak nie chciał tylko na nich polegać, bo czuł, że w pewnym stopniu jest to „oszukiwanie”, którego się wystrzegał. Poza tym pragnął pokazać Slughornowi, Hermionie i sobie samemu, że jest w stanie zrozumieć ten przedmiot i być z niego najlepszym bez niczyjej pomocy. No, może nie licząc przyszłej pomocy Snape’a o którą niedługo planował poprosić.

    Spędził więc najbliższe kilka godzin nad tekstem, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś znajome głosy za regałem, który oddzielał go od wzroku pozostałych uczniów, jak i pani Pince. Harry zamknął książkę, będąc zbyt ciekawym. Schował się pod niewidką, którą od początku roku nosił przy sobie i zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię, uprzednio chowając do niej podręcznik, powoli podszedł do krańca regału, by ujrzeć rozmówców.

Miał ochotę ciężko westchnąć, gdy ujrzał Rona z Lavender. Wyglądali jak para prosto z jakiegoś taniego romansidła. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że jego przyjaciel dalej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podobał się Hermionie. Nie chcąc patrzeć na ich flirtowanie, podążył dalej, chcąc wyjść już z biblioteki i wyrzucić z pamięci obraz Rona całującego się z Lavender.

Nagle zza jednego regału ktoś wyszedł i Harry wpadł na tę osobę. Książka wypadła z dłoni chłopaka i gryfon automatycznie schylił się i ją podniósł.

— Dlaczego Złoty Chłopiec czuje potrzebę ukrywania się w bibliotece pod peleryną niewidką? — Harry rozpoznał głos Malfoya i upewniając się, że nikt ich nie obserwował, zdjął z siebie magiczny materiał, po czym schował go do torby.

Podał książkę blondynowi, który uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i przekrzywił lekko głowę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak gryfon mu przerwał.

— Bo może akurat nie miał ochoty na socjalizowanie się? — zapytał retorycznie i najzwyczajniej w świecie go zignorował, wychodząc.  


Harry rzucił szybkie _Tempus_ i zdał sobie sprawę, że ominęła go kolacja. Cóż, najwyżej jak zgłodnieje, wybierze się później do kuchni. Skrzaty na pewno z przyjemnością go obsłużą. Teraz jednak gryfon miał zamiar złożyć wizytę pewnemu upartemu profesorowi.

— Potter, zaczekaj!

Jednak nie mógł zejść do lochów, gdy pewien irytujący ślizgon za nim szedł.

— Tak, Malfoy? — zapytał wyjątkowo uprzejmie, co zbiło blondyna z tropu, jednak nie na długo, bo już po chwili szedł obok kruczowłosego.

— Mam pewną ważną sprawę, którą muszę z tobą przedyskutować — odparł poważnie i Harry widział po jego minie, że miał zamiar się rozgadać, więc czym prędzej mu przerwał.

— Pewnie, Malfoy, ale może innym razem, co? Teraz się spieszę. — Poprawił torbę, bo zsunęła mu się nieco z ramienia, po czym skręcił w kolejny korytarz.

— Czyżby Potty wybierał się na małe rendez-vous? — zawołał za nim, więc Harry odwrócił się do niego.

— Myślałem, że ciekawość to cecha gryfonów! — Wyszczerzył się do blondyna, chcąc go zdenerwować, jednak ten tylko głośno prychnął.

— Twoje niedoczekanie, Potter. — Ruszył w przeciwną stronę, więc Harry, upewniając się, że jest sam na korytarzu, schował się po raz kolejny pod peleryną.

Wolał nie ryzykować, że jakiś ślizgon zobaczy go w lochach. Nie chciał wywoływać kolejnych plotek bądź doprowadzić do tego, że Skeeter napisze o nim w Proroku kolejne kłamstwa.  


* * *

 

    Zapukał i już po chwili zobaczył profesora. Wszedł pewnym krokiem, a po chwili odłożył torbę na podłogę, przy biurku. Następnie odwrócił się z uśmiechem do zaskoczonego Slughorna, który potrząsnął szybko głową i usiadł za biurkiem, zajmując się swoją pracą.

— Nie powinieneś przychodzić, Harry. — Kąciki ust gryfona skierowały się ku dołowi na te słowa. — Mam pracę i byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zapomniał o tym, co wczoraj między nami zaszło. — Zamoczył stalówkę pióra w atramencie i zaczął zapisywać słowa na pergaminie.

— Naprawdę ma pan już wyrzuty sumienia? — Wzruszył ramionami, myśląc, jak najefektywniej mógłby przekonać do siebie mężczyznę, którego polubił już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. — Mogę panu pomóc w sprawdzeniu prac.

Slughorn spojrzał się na niego podejrzliwie, więc Harry szybko dodał:

— Oczywiście, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko. Sądzę jednak, że dzięki temu zaoszczędzi pan więcej czasu i nie będzie zmuszony do późna siedzieć nad wypocinami uczniów — rzekł, po czym uśmiechnął się, widząc gest Slughorna, aby usiadł naprzeciwko niego na fotelu.

Oddzielił prace już sprawdzone od tych, których nawet nie ruszył i połowę z drugiej sterty podał Harry’emu. Podsunął mu drugie pióro, a atrament postawił na środku, żeby obaj nie musieli się zbytnio nachylać, co mogłoby przysporzyć parę niemile widzianych kleksów.

Harry wczytał się w tekst pierwszego eseju, co jakiś czas marszcząc brwi, gdy próbował sobie coś przypomnieć, aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu w poprawkach. W końcu wina spadłaby na Slughorna, a gryfon nie chciał, by profesor miał przez niego jakiekolwiek problemy. Zależało mu na jego pełnym zaufaniu, które starał się powoli budować.

Zamoczył stalówkę pióra w atramencie i zaczął zapisywać drobne poprawki i skreślał co niektóre słowa bądź błędne paragrafy. Dobrze, że przypomniał sobie dzisiaj wiedzę z poprzednich lat, bo bez tego większości pomyłek pewnie by nawet nie zauważył. Nie miał zamiaru zamieniać się od razu w Hermionę, jednak postanowił, że zacznie się częściej uczyć i czytać coś dla samego siebie. Może najpierw weźmie się za tą książkę od Ginny?  


Gdy sięgnął ponownie piórem do kałamarza, napotkał spojrzenie Slughorna, który najwyraźniej obserwował go już przez jakiś czas. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie było mu to dane, gdyż obaj usłyszeli głośne pukanie, na które Harry aż podskoczył w miejscu przestraszony nagłym hałasem. Nie zdążył nawet odłożyć pióra, jak Slughorn rzucił krótkie „Proszę!”, a do środka wszedł nie kto inny, jak sam Postrach Hogwartu.

— O, witaj, Severusie! — Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się ciepło do czarnowłosego czarodzieja, który spoglądał dziwnie na Pottera, będąc zdziwionym jego prezencją w gabinecie Slughorna. — W jakiej sprawie do mnie przyszedłeś?

Snape wyprostował się i nie zwracając już uwagi na obecność gryfona, przemówił:

— Jutro wieczorem w gabinecie Dumbledore’a odbędzie się zebranie Zakonu. Podobno to coś ważnego, dlatego obecność jak największej ilości członków jest — według dyrektora — bardzo wskazana.

Slughorn poprawił nerwowo kołnierz swojej koszuli, patrząc w zamyśleniu na swojego byłego ucznia.

— Stało się coś złego? — zapytał lekko ochrypłym głosem, a Snape zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Nikt nie umarł, tyle wiem — odparł z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem, skanując Pottera badawczym spojrzeniem. Gryfon nie zauważył tego jednak, gdyż uważnie przysłuchiwał się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań między profesorami.

Siwowłosy najwyraźniej zauważył nieme pytanie ze strony Snape’a, bo od razu wstał i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem.

— Widzisz Severusie, miałem ostatnio duży natłok pracy i Harry, będąc tak dobry, w eliksirach, wystąpił z propozycją pomocy, którą przyjąłem z wielką ulgą. Nie chciałbym znowu spędzić całej nocy na nogach. — Zaśmiał się, a kąciki ust czarnowłosego ledwo widocznie się uniosły, jednak nie wyglądało to na przyjazny uśmiech.

— Tak, znam te nieprzyjemności spowodowane bzdurami, które uczniowie wypisują w swoich esejach, marnując przy tym dobry pergamin — odrzekł powoli, po czym pożegnał się ze Slughornem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  


* * *

     
Gdy na zegarze wybiła godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, Slughorn z ciężkim westchnięciem odłożył swój ostatni poprawiony esej i spojrzał się zmęczony na Harry’ego, który układał prace uczniów na odpowiednie stosy. Profesor chwycił jego dłoń, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę gryfona.

— Dziękuję ci za pomoc — przemówił — Resztę możesz mi zostawić, powinieneś wracać do dormitorium, już i tak długo cię tutaj trzymałem.

Harry splótł palce z tymi od mężczyzny, by następnie unieść jego dłoń.

— To dla mnie przyjemność spędzać z panem czas, profesorze. — Złożył czuły pocałunek na wierzchu jego dłoni, po czym wypuścił ją powoli i wyszeptał. — Dobranoc.

Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu zadowolony z siebie.  


* * *

    
Harry cały ranek spędził na dalszym zgłębianiu wiedzy, zawartej w lekturach, które zakupił dzień wcześniej w Hogsmeade. Autor książki opisywał wszystko bardzo zrozumiale i potocznym językiem, czego Harry’emu wyjątkowo brakowało na zajęciach ze Snapem.

Gdzieś około pierwszej po południu Harry poinformował Rona i Hermionę, że idzie na spotkanie z Dumbledorem. Upewniając się, że schował flakonik ze wspomnieniem profesora do kieszeni, wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego i ruszył w głąb korytarzy.

Dumbledore skupił się na zdobytym wspomnieniu od Slughorna i głównie omawiali Toma Riddle’a z tego wydarzenia. Dyrektor również podzielił się z Harrym jego przypuszczeniami na temat tego, jakich przedmiotów Riddle mógł użyć do stworzenia horkruksów. Gryfon był trochę zawiedziony, że już po godzinie mężczyzna zakończył ich spotkanie.

Gdy Harry wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora, skierował się od razu do Wielkiej Sali. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa, a jego żołądek dawał o sobie znać już od dziesięciu minut. Jak już usiadł na miejscu, od razu po jego lewej stronie pojawiła się Ginny.

— I jak, zacząłeś już czytać tę książkę? — zapytała, nakładając sobie ziemniaków i sałatki na talerz.

— Zapomniałem o niej! — Klepnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, co rozbawiło rudowłosą. — Wezmę się za nią po obiedzie, obiecuję — zapewnił, samemu zabierając się za jedzenie.

Po kilku minutach, gdy sala wymieniła się już po brzegi uczniami, przez otwarte okna wleciały sowy z pocztą, co było dosyć dziwne, ponieważ zwykle przychodziła ona z rana, a nie w południe. Już po chwili, gryfoni mogli usłyszeć zduszony okrzyk zdziwienia ze strony Hermiony, która od razu szturchnęła swojego przyjaciela w ramię. Tym razem na szczęście nie z widelca, bo był pewien, że zostałby mu po tym ślad.

— Harry, czy to nie aby twój kuzyn? — Przysunęła mu Proroka Codziennego, gdzie na samej górze czerwonym drukiem napisane było: _„Wydanie Specjalne!”_.

Kruczowłosy spojrzał na zdjęcie, które zajmowało trzy czwarte pierwszej strony, gdzie jego kuzyn był skuty kajdankami wśród mugolskich policjantów i aurorów — jak się domyślił po ich ubiorze. Zszedł wzrokiem niżej na tekst, z którego mógł się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co tak właściwie chodziło.

 _„Mugole zamieszani w sprawę morderstwa czarodzieja?”_ — głosił tytuł, który Harry przeczytał w myślach.

— Harry, co tam piszą? — zapytał Ron, siedzący naprzeciw niego.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął czytać na głos:

 _„Dnia dwudziestego siódmego listopada, Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof wykrył silne nadużycie magii w Little Whinging. Po wysłaniu na miejsce odpowiednich służb aurorzy i amnezjatorzy zastali martwego mężczyznę — czarodzieja, jak stwierdzili na podstawie leżącej obok niego złamanej różdżki — a obok niego zszokowanych mugoli w wieku szesnastu lat. Twierdzili oni, że po wyjściu z domu, zastali go już zmarłego. Arnold Peasegood zidentyfikował nastolatków i jeden z nich okazał się kuzynem samego Harry’ego Pottera — Dudley Dursley. Jako że on i jego przyjaciele byli jedynymi obecnymi przy ciele, Ministerstwo ma podejrzenia, że mogli celowo wyrządzić krzywdę czarodziejowi. Oskarżeni zostaną przesłuchani w Wizengamocie, jak tylko aurorzy stwierdzą, w jaki sposób doszło do morderstwa._ _  
_   
Redagowała dla Państwa: Rita Skeeter.”  


— Widać, że artykuł był pisany w pośpiechu — skomentowała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. — Nie opisała żadnej teorii spiskowej, własnych domysłów czy spekulacji. Najwyraźniej Ministerstwu zależało na szybkim przepływie informacji. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego? Co na tym zyskali? Równie dobrze mogli poczekać z tym wydaniem do jutra rana.

Harry również nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Po tym, jak w wakacje Dudley przeprosił go za swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie i to, jak go traktował, Potter mu wybaczył. Nie było to też nagłe z jego strony, wyciągnął od niego powód, dlaczego postanowił się zmienić. Okazało się, że miesiąc przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, jego najlepszy przyjaciel powiesił się, jak później Dudley się dowiedział, przez swoich rodziców. Znęcali się nad nim fizycznie i psychicznie, o czym nastolatek dowiedział się dopiero po jego śmierci, gdy zaczęto o tym głośniej mówić w szkole.

Z początku ich nowej relacji obaj czuli się niekomfortowo i dziwnie, gdy normalnie rozmawiali, bez dotychczasowych złośliwości czy gróźb. Dudleyowi nawet udało się przekonać swoich rodziców, by dali mu święty spokój, na co niechętnie przystali, jednak dla swojego syna zrobiliby wszystko, tak więc Vernon udawał, że Harry w ogóle nie istniał — co nastolatkowi było na rękę — za to ciotka Petunia próbowała nawiązać z synem swojej nieżywej siostry jakikolwiek rodzaj porozumienia. Po jakimś czasie chłopcy znaleźli wspólny język i Harry opowiedział Dudleyowi wszystko, co dotychczas miało miejsce w jego życiu. Dudley nie był mu dłużny i tak dowiedział się, jak wyglądała dalsza edukacja w mugolskim świecie, co było w modzie oraz z kim aktualnie przyjaźnił się jego kuzyn.

Gryfon poczuł, jak coś zaczęło mu ciążyć na ramieniu i zauważył włochatkę*, którą kupił Dudleyowi, by mogli się ze sobą porozumiewać. Dalej nie miała imienia przez niezdecydowanie ze strony kuzyna, który chciał wybrać dla niej idealnie pasujące imię. Harry odwiązał list i pogłaskał delikatnie młodą sowę po głowie, by następnie skupić wzrok na niedbałym piśmie swojej ciotki.

_„Harry!_

_Zapewne już dowiedziałeś się z Proroka, co zaszło na Privet Drive. Jeden z aurorów poinformował nas, że przesłuchanie w Wizengamocie odbędzie się pierwszego grudnia, o godzinie dwunastej. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale czy mógłbyś pojawić się tego dnia u nas w domu, by następnie wybrać się z nami na przesłuchanie? Wierzę swojemu synowi, iż nie skrzywdził tego czarodzieja, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z tego roku i po tym, jak obaj doszliście do porozumienia. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś mógłby chcieć wrobić Dudziaczka i jego przyjaciół w coś tak okropnego, jak morderstwo! Mają tylko po szesnaście lat! To jeszcze dzieci!_  
  
Napisałam do dyrektora z nadzieją, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jednemu dniowi Twojej nieobecności.

_Mam nadzieję, że jesteś cały i zdrowy i nie pakujesz się w niepotrzebne kłopoty._

_Petunia”_  


Akurat, gdy skończył czytać, ktoś poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

— Harry, dyrektor wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu. — Usłyszał podenerwowany głos Colina, który wpatrywał się w zdjęcie Proroka, którego aktualnie czytał Neville.

— Już idę — poinformował chłopca, chowając list do kieszeni, jednocześnie wstając z miejsca.

— Pójść z tobą? — zapytała zmartwiona Hermiona, na co Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Dam sobie radę, dołączę do was potem w Pokoju Wspólnym, dobrze? — Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, jednak usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu i obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciel wychodził z Wielkiej Sali w samotności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – gatunek sowy


	3. Niewiedza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdy pytań pojawia się coraz więcej, a odpowiedzi są coraz cięższe do odnalezienia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli widzicie jakieś błędy bądź nieścisłości w tekście, dajcie znać mi w komentarzu!
> 
> Długo nie miałam weny na rozdział, jednak w końcu się zmusiłam do jego napisania, zwłaszcza że pomysłów mi ostatnio sporo przybyło.
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania!

Gdy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, ujrzał w gabinecie członków Zakonu Feniksa, siedzących w całkowitej ciszy. Najwyraźniej czekali już tylko na niego.

Na kanapie pod ścianą siedzieli państwo Weasleyowie wraz z Percym. Tuż przy nich stał Remus z profesor McGonagall, która aktualnie przeglądała Proroka. Naprzeciwko nich przy przeciwległej ścianie stał wyraźnie zirytowany Snape, który spoglądał co chwilę na stojącego obok niego uśmiechniętego Syriusza. Po przywitaniu się z zebranymi gryfon stanął przed biurkiem Dumbledore’a. Za siwowłosym czarodziejem zauważył zamyślonego Shacklebolta, który wpatrywał się w widok za oknem.

— Proszę, usiądź Harry. — Dyrektor gestem wskazał mu fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

— Skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy — przemówił głośniej Dumbledore, gdy gryfon zajął swoje miejsce. — Uważam, że możemy rozpocząć dyskusję na temat wydarzenia przedstawionego w Proroku. — Po jego słowach McGonagall odłożyła gazetę z niesmakiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Dyrektor natomiast nalał herbaty sobie i Harry’emu, który kiwnął w podzięce głową. Od tej napiętej atmosfery strasznie zaschło mu w gardle. Napił się trochę, po czym odłożył filiżankę z cichym stukotem i spojrzał się ponownie na Dumbledore’a.

— Harry, zapewne czytałeś już Proroka? — zapytał ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, które pogłębiło się, gdy chłopak skinął głową.

— Najpewniej była to sprawka śmierciożerców, jednak nie mamy jak na razie żadnych świadków — przemówił Shacklebolt, odwracając się przodem do zebranych. — Jak gdyby żadnego mugola na ten czas w okolicy nie było — dodał zdziwiony, zapewne będąc święcie przekonanym, że niemagiczni ludzie nie mieli nic innego do roboty, tylko obserwować ulice zza okien.

Harry zauważył czyjś ruch kątem oka i zerknął w bok, gdzie stał Snape z Syriuszem. Łapa najwyraźniej siłą woli powstrzymywał się od wyściskania swojego chrześniaka, bo spoglądał co chwilę radośnie na gryfona, uśmiechając się do niego. Było to całkowicie nie na miejscu, jednak chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszył się, widząc szczęśliwego Syriusza. Po tak długim pobycie w Azkabanie zasługiwał na każdą chwilę rodzinnego ciepła. Harry nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby go stracił. Możliwe, że dlatego wręcz błagał Snape’a o wznowienie lekcji oklumencji. Nie miał zamiaru doprowadzić kiedyś do czyjejś śmierci przez swój brak umiejętności. Dość już ludzi naraził w swoim życiu na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Voldemort o niczym cię nie informował, Severusie? — spytał dyrektor, patrząc na czarnowłosego, który krótko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Nie, Albusie — odparł chłodno ze zdegustowaniem przez to, jak dyrektor nazywał Czarnego Pana. — Dobrze wiesz, że od prawie miesiąca nie zostałem wezwany ani razu. — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się na chwilę.

Harry nie rozumiał w ogóle, dlaczego był tutaj obecny. Czy czasem nie powinien nie znajdować się na zebraniach Zakonu Feniksa? Nawet tych niepełnych? Z jednej strony nie podobało mu się, że tylko go uwzględnili, a Rona czy Hermionę pominęli. Z drugiej jednak miał okazję spotkać się z Syriuszem i dowiedzieć się czegoś o sprawie, w którą niefortunnie wplątany został Dudley i jego koledzy.

Czy Ministerstwo w ogóle mogło stawiać przed Wizengamotem mugoli? Jeśli tak, to jakim cudem się jeszcze wszyscy nie dowiedzieli o magii? Harry nie znał magicznego prawa i nie wiedział, jak Ministerstwo działało w takich przypadkach. Możliwe, że Dursleyowie, jako jego rodzina, mogli zostać wezwani do świata czarodziejów, bo już jednego znali i zdawali sobie świetnie sprawę z ich istnienia. Czy mogło tak być? Nie miał pojęcia, jednak nie chciał przerywać rozmowy dorosłym, by nie wyjść na ignoranta. Zapyta o to najwyżej Snape’a na ich następnej lekcji oklumencji, którą wspólnie zaplanowali na wtorek.

— Jeśli mogę się wtrącić — Syriusz przemówił, zanim dyrektor zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie czarnowłosemu. — Kogo tak właściwie śmierciożercy się pozbyli?

— Todda Gibsona — poinformował zebranych Kingsley, od razu dodając: — Pracował w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na krzyż. Chwilę tak stał, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, aż ponownie nie przemówił.

— Istnieje więc szansa, że Czarny Pan kazał zabić kogoś, kto chciał wprowadzić jakieś niewygodne ograniczenie dla magicznych stworzeń. — Syriusz zamyślił się na głos, po chwili dopiero zdając sobie z tego sprawę, na co machnął niedbale dłonią. — Tylko taki powód przyszedł mi do głowy, bo po co inaczej miałby pozbywać się kogoś z tego departamentu? A jak dobrze przez ostatnie kilka tygodni zauważyliśmy, Czarny Pan zaczął myśleć nad swoimi działaniami znacznie poważniej. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie mając już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Snape wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego kierunkiem, w jakim szły myśli Syriusza.

— Możesz mieć rację… — wymamrotał pod nosem Artur, czym zebrał na sobie uwagę zebranych. — Ostatnio podsłuchałem krótką wymianę zdań dwóch pracowników, zajmujących się sprawami wilkołaków.

— Kontynuuj, Arturze — rzekł Dumbledore, widząc zawahanie się ze strony mężczyzny.

Ten przełknął głośno ślinę i nie patrząc na Lupina, kontynuował swoją poprzednią wypowiedź:

— Według nich, Gibson pracował nad nowym prawem, które cytując: „doprowadziłoby do porządku te przeklęte bestie”. — Posłał Remusowi przepraszające spojrzenie. U mężczyzny przez moment widoczne były złote tęczówki i niebezpiecznie zwężone źrenice. Blondyn jednak szybko się opanował i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do reszty. — Nie wiem jednak, jak ono dokładnie brzmiało i co zawierało, ale postaram się dowiedzieć — zapewnił Dumbledore’a, który skinął mu głową z wdzięcznością.

— Obawiam się, że w jak najkrótszym czasie będziemy musieli znaleźć coś, co potwierdzi niewinność młodego Dursleya. — Pokręcił głową zrezygnowany, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wysokiego mężczyznę. — Kingsley, czy wiemy, kto kieruje śledztwem?

— Tak, jest to nowy szef Biura Aurorów, Gawain Robards. — Nikt oprócz Percy’ego nie wydawał się kojarzyć tego nazwiska, więc mężczyzna dodał: — Objął to stanowisko po tym, jak Rufus Scrimgeour został nowym Ministrem Magii.

— A nie mogą po prostu wydobyć z Dudleya wspomnienia, by następnie je zobaczyć? — zapytał zdezorientowany gryfon, nie widząc nigdzie problemu.

— Harry — odezwał się do niego Remus z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy — Praktykowanie czegoś takiego na mugolach jest niezgodne z prawem, a dodatkowo istnieje ryzyko naruszenia stabilności umysłu. W przypadku czarodziei nie byłoby problemu, oczywiście jedynie w wyjątkowych wypadkach. Wizengamot jednak zgadza się jedynie na świadków bądź przesłuchanie pod wpływem Veritaserum. I nie, nie możemy podawać mugolom tego eliksiru, bo nie jest on do nich przystosowany — dodał, widząc minę chłopaka.

— Czyli czarodzieje nie wpadli na lepszy sposób rozwiązywania tego typu sytuacji? — Nie otrzymał od nikogo odpowiedzi, co go tylko zdołowało. — W takim razie przeprowadzą to śledztwo tak jak mugolska policja i detektywi?

Remus skinął mu głową, a Harry miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło. Takie dochodzenia trwały czasem miesiącami, a nawet latami, jeśli ilość dowodów była niewystarczająca do odnalezienia winnego. Wiedział o tym jedynie z wiadomości, które wuj Vernon codziennie wieczorem oglądał. A jeśli chodziło o czarodziei, to mugolskie czynności wykonywali oni kilkakrotnie gorzej od zwykłych ludzi. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak długo jego kuzyn będzie musiał żyć w stresie i strachu o swoją własną wolność. Jak mógłby przyspieszyć cały ten proces? I czy w ogóle był w stanie?

— Nie możemy zrobić czegoś, by szybciej zakończyć całą tę sprawę? — przemówił ponownie, przeskakując co chwilę spojrzeniem na zebrane osoby.

— Oprócz starania się nakierować służby w odpowiednią stronę i obserwowania ich działań, mam przeczucie, że niestety nic innego nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić, chłopcze — odpowiedział mu Shacklebolt, czując się bezsilnie w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Zanim Harry zdecydował się ponownie przemówić, usłyszał głos dyrektora.

— Percy — Dumbledore zwrócił się do rudzielca, który nawet na niego spojrzał. — Jeśli się nie mylę, masz stały kontakt z ministrem, prawda? — Chłopak skinął w ciszy głową i włożył ledwo widocznie drżące dłonie do kieszeni swojej szaty.

Harry’emu coś nie pasowało w zachowaniu Percy’ego. Nie znał go może zbyt dobrze, ale rudzielec zawsze wydawał mu się pewną siebie osobą i zdeterminowaną do działania, zawsze z uniesioną wysoko głową. Teraz, jednak gdy ani razu nie spojrzał się na dyrektora, wyglądał na spłoszonego i wyraźnie niezadowolonego z tego, że tu był. Może Ron wiedział coś więcej? Czyżby jego brat miał ciężko w pracy w Ministerstwie, czy może na nim wojna też powoli odbijała swoje piętno?

— Gdybyś mógł zwrócić szczególną uwagę na jego działania i zdanie na temat tego zdarzenia, byłbym bardzo rad.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, dyrektorze — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Percy, wpatrując się dalej w podłogę.

Następnie Dumbledore zwrócił się do czarnoskórego czarodzieja, który stanął przy kominku.

— Kingsley, miej oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte na Arnolda Peasegooda, jako amnezjator zapewne często będzie się pojawiał na Privet Drive. Nie możemy pozwolić, by przez jego częste wizyty, któryś ze śmierciożerców poznał miejsce zamieszkania rodziny Harry’ego. Byłoby to wielce ryzykowne. — Dyrektor potarł czoło dłonią i westchnął krótko, obejmując spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie.

— To tyle na dzisiaj, dziękuję wam za przybycie, moi drodzy. — Uśmiechnął się do nich, a gdy wszyscy wstali, dodał: — Syriuszu, Severusie i ty Harry, zostańcie, proszę. — Cała trójka skinęła głowami. Black podszedł do swojego chrześniaka i wyściskał go mocno, jakby co najmniej jego życie od tego zależało.

Gdy gabinet opustoszał, czarnowłosy już otwierał usta, by zadać pytanie Harry’emu, jednak przerwał mu odgłos z kominka.

— Witaj, Narcyzo, Draco. — Harry’ego zdziwiło to spotkanie, jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął nowo przybyłym głową na przywitanie i obserwował ich w ciszy.   


* * *

 

Harry mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego po tym spotkaniu. Z żadnej jednak strony nie był gotowy na to, by usłyszeć, że Draco spędzi ferie świąteczne na Grimmauld Place dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że nie powinien nigdy blondyna oceniać przez pryzmat jego ojca — coś, co kiedyś Snape robił na okrągło z nim — wciąż jednak trudno było mu się pogodzić z prawdą, że ślizgon był neutralny. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem uniknął stania się śmierciożercą po tym, jak Lucjusz Malfoy zawiódł Voldemorta. Podejrzewał, że mogła być to zasługa matki chłopca, która w gabinecie dyrektora wyglądała na zdeterminowaną, by za wszelką cenę ochronić swojego jedynego syna. Jak bardzo musiała być zdesperowana, by zwrócić się z prośbą o pomoc do Dumbledore’a? Kogoś, kto był symbolem Jasnej Strony?

Może to o tym Malfoy ostatnio chciał z nim porozmawiać? By go uprzedzić, a nie postawić od razu przed faktem dokonanym? Cóż, mógł jedynie spekulować, bo nie miał okazji o cokolwiek się zapytać, zanim zniknęli ponownie w płomieniach kominka.  


* * *

  
Kilka dni minęło Harry’emu w samotności i ciszy.

Ron i Hermiona dalej byli skłóceni, więc dziewczyna swój czas spędzała jak najdalej od niego i Lavender. Gryfoni obserwowali ten nowo powstały dramat z zaciekawieniem i snuli swoje teorie, jak się to skończy i co stanie się ze Złotą Trójcą. Wszystkie plotki, szepty i wskazywanie palcami mijały jednak Harry’ego, który w każdej wolnej chwili zatapiał się w książce od Ginny, której tematyka była niesamowicie interesująca. Z początku był sceptycznie nastawiony, jednak po kilku rozdziałach, zaczął widzieć ją jako pewnego rodzaju wskazówkę, poradnik, jak działać. Czy sposoby z niej mogłyby zadziałać w prawdziwym życiu? Tego nie był pewien, jednak brakowało mu już pomysłów do tego, jak mógł przekonać do siebie Slughorna, który w jego towarzystwie wyglądał na spłoszonego i nerwowego. Wprawdzie zdawał sobie sprawę, że w świetle prawa (przynajmniej tego mugolskiego) ich związek nie powinien w ogóle mieć miejsca, jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się swojej ciekawości, co do bycia z o wiele starszym od siebie mężczyzną. Nie wiedział, skąd się u niego takie specyficzne pragnienie wzięło. Zastanawiał się nad tym, oczywiście, natomiast nie znalazł konkretnej odpowiedzi. Zresztą, czy tak naprawdę jej potrzebował? Tak wiele razy na przestrzeni lat działał pod wpływem chwili, instynktu, że również teraz miał wrażenie, że gdyby zaprzestał swoich działań, to jedynie czułby wzrastającą w sobie frustrację i niezadowolenie.

Gdy usiadł przy stole gryfonów między Nevillem a Ginny, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł spokój. Jasne, było mu trochę przykro, że był zmuszony się tak izolować od dwójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, jednak musiał dbać również o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, które nie wytrzymałoby tak wielu kłótni i chłodnych spojrzeń.

Tak więc cieszył się chwilą, rozmawiając z Ginny o książce. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdziwioną, gdy kruczowłosy wyznał, że był już w połowie lektury. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się po nim, że fabuła, która głównie kręciła się wokół romansu dwóch mężczyzn, go nie zrazi. Gdy Neville zapytał, o czym dyskutują, rudowłosa od razu zmieniła temat, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. Wspomniała, że po śniadaniu czeka ją test z Zaklęć i nie jest pewna, czy zapamiętała wszystkie formułki prawidłowo. Gryfon zaproponował, że może ją przepytać, na co ta energicznie się zgodziła i oboje pożegnali się z Harrym, który po raz kolejny został sam.

 

Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali niedługo po nich, gdzie przy schodach spotkał Malfoya z Zabinim, którzy dość głośno się ze sobą kłócili. Nie był jednak w stanie usłyszeć o czym, ponieważ rzucili _Muffliato_ wokół siebie, by zachować, chociaż odrobinę prywatności. Gdy Harry ich wyminął, usłyszał głośne warknięcie, po którym odwrócił się z ciekawości i zauważył, jak zdenerwowany Zabini odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów, zostawiając wyraźnie zdezorientowanego Malfoya na środku schodów, gdzie mijali go inni uczniowie, szepczący konspiracyjnie. Gryfon przeklął się w duchu, gdy poczuł potrzebę wyratowania blondyna z niekomfortowej sytuacji. Zawrócił więc o kilka kroków i chwycił go w łokciu, prowadząc w górę.

— Chciałeś ze mną ostatnio porozmawiać, pamiętasz? — Malfoy kiwnął krótko głową. — No to teraz jest idealna na to chwila.

Znaleźli jakąś pustą, nieużywaną klasę, po czym rzucili parę zaklęć, by nikt nieodpowiedni nie był w stanie ich podsłuchać. Następnie Malfoy z wyraźnym zdegustowaniem na twarzy rzucił tych parę czyszczących i odświeżających na pomieszczenie. Usiedli na krzesłach naprzeciwko siebie i Harry czekał, aż blondyn przemówi. Miał jeszcze parę godzin, zanim będzie musiał wybrać się do gabinetu dyrektora. Dzisiaj czekała go wizyta w Wizengamocie, na którą nie czuł się ani trochę przygotowany.

— Połowę już wiesz z dnia, gdy moja matka złożyła wizytę Dumbledorowi — zaczął, ważąc powoli każde słowo, jakby badał grunt, nie będąc pewnym, jak gryfon zareaguje na pewne informacje.

— Chciała cię chronić, ale czy to jedyny powód, byś spędził święta z Jasną Stroną? — zapytał podejrzliwie, jednak nadal w miarę uprzejmie. Ostatnie czego chciał, to kolejna niepotrzebna kłótnia.

— Nie i tak — odparł, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy gryfona, wyjaśnił — Podczas przerwy zimowej śmierciożercy będą się kręcić w dworze Malfoyów. A, jako że mój ojciec aktualnie przebywa w Azkabanie, moja matka jest zmuszona zająć się wszystkim i pilnować, by nie wędrowali tam, gdzie nie powinni. Rozumiesz więc, że nie jest w stanie jednocześnie czuwać, by żaden z nich mnie nie skrzywdził, bądź nie zaczął torturować.

— Dlaczego mieliby to robić? — zapytał, czując się dziwnie, gdy tematem ich rozmowy byli śmierciożercy.

— Z czystej złośliwości, chęci, albo zwykłej możliwości. — Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w okno za Harrym. — Zapewne chcieliby zasłużyć się w jakiś pokręcony sposób Czarnemu Panu, poprzez torturowanie mnie, syna śmierciożercy, którego misja się nie powiodła.

— Ten sposób myślenia nie ma żadnego sensu ani logiki — skomentował gryfon, wzdrygając się na samą myśl o bezsensownej przemocy.

— Zgodzę się, jednak nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić, moja matka również, więc rozumiesz teraz, że było to jedyne wyjście. — Uśmiechnął się lekko do chłopaka, który zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

— Ale czy Voldemort nie uzna tego za zdradę? — Malfoy wzdrygnął się, słysząc to imię, jednak nie fuknął na Harry’ego, by go przy nim nie wypowiadał.

— Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia — odrzekł z ciężkim westchnięciem — Wiem jedynie, że Severus rozmawiał z nim o tym. A jak widzisz, dalej żyje, czyż nie? Wychodzi na to, że tak szalony jeszcze nie jest, skoro pozwolił nam na taki ruch.

Harry kiwnął głową i spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie zegar, wstał z miejsca, otrzepując spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu.

— Cóż, zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia, powinniśmy się już zbierać — rzekł niechętnie i po szybkim pożegnaniu się, Harry z niezadowoleniem skierował się w stronę Wieży, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa.  


* * *

  
Nie wiedział, co było bardziej irytujące. Złowieszcze przepowiednie Trelawney o śmierci, czekającej na niego za rogiem, czy tęskne spojrzenia, które rzucali sobie Ron i Lavender, z którym siedział. Zajął się więc wpatrywaniem w szklaną kulę, w której jedynie co widział to mgłę. Według paplaniny tej kobiety powinna się ona przeobrazić w jakiś kształt, znak lub jakąś osobę. Na daremne było jednak gapienie się, więc poirytowany Harry wziął ją do rąk, gdy kobieta zwrócona była do Parvati. Wstrząsnął nią lekko, mając nadzieję, że coś się w niej pojawi, zanim kobieta do niego podejdzie. Postawił ją na miejsce akurat w momencie, gdy Trelawney zmaterializowała się przed stolikiem jego i Rona, który w końcu łaskawie zaczął wpatrywać się w kulę.

— I co tam macie, hmm? — zapytała, nachylając się do magicznego przedmiotu, którego mgła jedynie zmieniła swój szarawy kolor na zieleń. — Chmura, tak? No już, na co czekacie, wyszukajcie w książce znaczenia! — ponagliła ich, wciąż wpatrując się w dryfujący kształt.

Ron, jakby wybudzony z transu, zaczął pospiesznie kartkować podręcznik.

— Postać chmury symbolizować może: tajemnicę, prawdę, niewiedzę, zagrożenie, zmartwienie, zdradę bądź wojnę. — Znowu przewrócił kilka stron. — Zieleń natomiast złe wieści lub szczęście.

Obaj zmarszczyli brwi, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem tych symboli.

— Wnioski? — Kobieta spojrzała się na niego wyczekująco, wprawiając w tym rudzielca w wyraźne zakłopotanie.

— Możliwe więc jest, że Harry’ego otaczają tajemnice, których ujawnienie i jednoczesne nieujawnienie doprowadzą go do zagrożenia, które po czasie przemieni się w wojnę. — Spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciela, który wykrzywił usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. — A złe z pozoru wieści… ee, bo ja wiem, ześlą na niego szczęście?

Trelawney nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, gdyż do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk dzwonka, który Harry odebrał z wielką ulgą. Pożegnał się z Ronem, który życzył mu powodzenia i ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.


	4. Komplikacje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy na drodze powstają nowe problemy, współpraca staje się jedynym rozwiązaniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prawie dwa miesiące nie było nowego rozdziału, wiem.  
> Dopiero kilka dni temu wróciła mi wena na tego fika, jak i wczoraj nowe pomysły postanowiły zawitać w mojej głowie.  
> Rozbudowałam sobie kilka wątków, jak i relacji pobocznych. Również całe dochodzenie muszę sobie przemyśleć, by miało ręce i nogi.  
> Każdy kolejny rozdział będzie miał co najmniej 3k słów, gdyż uważam że mniej to będzie zdecydowanie za mało na akcję, która powoli zacznie się rozgrywać. Zwłaszcza że już niedługo kolejne postacie wstąpią do całej tej potterowej sielanki!
> 
> Tak więc, nie przedłużając, życzę miłego czytania!  
>  _(I jak zwykle, wszelkie komentarze i luźne sugestie są bardzo mile widziane!)_

 

    Severus Snape towarzyszył Harry'emu w drodze do Ministerstwa, jak i samej sali rozpraw. Gdy tylko pojawili się w audytorium, wszelkie osoby, znajdujące się w nim, od razu zainteresowały się Wybrańcem. Rzadko mieli okazję go zobaczyć, a co dopiero przeprowadzić rozmowę, gdy ten ciągle był zamknięty za murami Hogwartu. Dlatego też podbiegli do niego, chcąc się przywitać, przedstawić i wręczyć parę wizytówek na wszelki wypadek. W końcu to mogła być ich ostatnia szansa na spotkanie z jedyną nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata! Odsunęli się jednak gwałtownie, gdy tylko spostrzegli mistrza eliksirów u jego boku, którego usta wykrzywione były w nieprzyjaznym grymasie, a oczy spoglądały z niemą groźbą na wszystkich wokół.

    Gdy zbliżyli się do pamiętnej sali, w której Harry rok wcześniej zeznawał przed Korneliuszem Knotem w sprawie użycia magii przy mugolach, otoczyli ich dziennikarze. Na szczęście jednak trzymali się na pewną odległość. Najwyraźniej Snape nie cieszył się taką samą popularnością wśród nich, jak Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Dzięki groźnej atmosferze, która otaczała profesora, nikt nie śmiał choćby go dotknąć. Gryfon dalej miał małą traumę po Skeeter, która na jego czwartym roku, porwała go do odosobnionego schowka. Przez to też chłopak czuł się dość niekomfortowo w ciasnych i ciemnych pomieszczeniach.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, za zamkniętymi drzwiami sali oraz z dala od irytujących dziennikarzy, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Ruszył za Snapem, który zasiadł na jednej z ław, przeznaczonych dla rodziny i bliskich oskarżonego, po czym czekali w ciszy na początek rozprawy. Po chwili weszła Petunia z Dudleyem, którym asystował nieznajomy Harry’emu auror. Usadził on chłopaka na krześle, znajdującym się na samym środku sali, a Petunię skierował w ich stronę, a sam stanął przy drzwiach. Ciotka Harry’ego przywitała się z nimi szeptem. Gdy głos samego Ministra rozbrzmiał, cała uwaga ich trójki skupiła się na jego słowach.

— Witam zebranych na rozprawie mającej na celu przesłuchanie podejrzanego tutaj, Dudleya Dursleya, o morderstwo czarodzieja, znanego nam Todda Gibsona, zmarłego pracownika Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. — Pióro Percy’ego zapisywało każde słowo z zawrotną prędkością na długim pergaminie. Drugie za to rudzielec trzymał w dłoniach i wpatrywał się w Dudleya, jakby czekając na jakąś jego reakcję. — Zdarzenie miało miejsce w Little Whinging na Privet Drive 4, późnego popołudnia, dnia...

— Myślałem, że Starszym Podsekretarzem Ministra była Umbridge — wyszeptał Snape’owi do ucha, który tylko uniósł beznamiętnie brew, nie odrywając spojrzenia od wszystkich członków Wizengamotu. Szczerze dziwił się, że wszystkie pięćdziesiąt miejsc było zajętych. Ostatnim razem rozprawa cieszyła się taką popularnością, gdy Harry zeznawał po użyciu zaklęcia patronusa w obecności swojego kuzyna. Jakże ironicznie, że w tym wypadku zamienili się miejscami.

— Jest nim — potwierdził czarnowłosy, wsłuchując się w początkowe pytania, które Minister zadawał zestresowanemu nastolatkowi. — Najwyraźniej nie była w stanie dotrzeć na czas, dlatego zastąpił ją Weasley, jako Młodszy Podsekretarz — wyjawił swoje spekulacje Harry’emu, który zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. 

Mimo wszystko był rad, że denerwująca kobieta nie będzie nękała jego kuzyna pytaniami tak samo, jak robiła to rok temu z nim, nie dając mu dojść do słowa.

— Świadek obrony, Petunia Dursley — Została wezwana i gwałtownie wstała, po czym skierowała się na środek sali, gdzie stanęła przed swoim synem. Harry’emu, jak i Snape’owi, nad wyraz ta postawa skojarzyła się z tą od Lily, szesnaście lat temu. Najwyraźniej w krwi Evansów matczyna miłość była na wyjątkowo wysokim poziomie.

— Gdzie znajdowała się pani dnia dwudziestego siódmego listopada w godzinach popołudniowych? — Nie zniżyła głowy nawet pod bacznym i ostrym spojrzeniem ministra oraz reszty członków Wizengamotu.

— W środku domu, a dokładnie w kuchni, szykowałam obiad dla syna i jego przyjaciół — odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej głębszej reakcji.

— Kiedy zdała sobie pani sprawę, że przed domem znajdował się martwy czarodziej? — zapytała Amelia Bones, siedząca po lewej stronie Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Wpatrywała się z zainteresowaniem w kobietę, a co chwilę jej spojrzenie uciekało w stronę, gdzie siedział Harry.

— Gdy usłyszałam pełne przerażenia krzyki dzieci, od razu pobiegłam do nich, a po zobaczeniu nieżywego mężczyzny, wygoniłam ich z powrotem do domu. Sprawdziłam jego puls, jednak nie było żadnych oznak życia, dlatego w pośpiechu zadzwoniłam po pogotowie — odpowiedziała, wyprostowana i dumna ze swojej szybkiej reakcji oraz działań, które tamtego feralnego dnia podjęła.

— Dziękuję, pani Dursley, nie mam więcej pytań — przemówił ponownie Minister, gdy miał pewność, że nikt z zebranych nie miał żadnych pytań.

Petunia ścisnęła ramię Dudleyowi, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Snape’a.

— Wprowadzić Arnolda Peasegooda i Gawaina Robardsa, głównych dochodzących w sprawie morderstwa — zarządził Minister, na którego słowa, auror stojący przy drzwiach, wyszedł na chwilę i wrócił z wymienionymi osobami.

Stanęli obaj po obu stronach Dudleya, jednak w pewnej odległości od niego.

— Arnoldzie, zdaj raport z miejsca zdarzenia. — Skierował słowa do amnezjatora, który stał po lewej stronie Dudleya, który tylko nerwowo spoglądał na każdą kolejną, nieznajomą mu osobę.

— Na Privet Drive 4 wykryliśmy spore użycie czarnej magii. Znaleźliśmy również ślady po kilku teleportacjach. Według naszej teorii, oprócz Gibsona w mugolskiej dzielnicy, znajdowało się jeszcze trzech lub czterech innych czarodziei.

— Jakieś podejrzenia co do nich? Morderstwo na zlecenie? A może Todd Gibson miał wrogów, o których nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy? — rzucał pytaniami, nie będąc zadowolonym z tak krótkiego raportu mężczyzny. — Czy jest możliwość, że była to sprawka śmierciożerców? 

Na sali rozbrzmiały stłumione szepty, które w innej sytuacji rozbawiłyby Harry’ego, że dorośli czarodzieje tak bardzo bali się kilku śmierciożerców. Jednak za bardzo martwił się ostatecznym werdyktem, by zajmować swoje myśli pobocznymi, mało ważnymi aspektami.

— Nie sądzę, aby byli to śmierciożercy, jednak żadnej opcji nie możemy wykluczać bez wiarygodnych dowodów — odezwał się obecny Szef Biura Aurorów, Gawain Robards, o którym gryfon słyszał na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Był rad, że na nim się znalazł, bo bez zdobytej na nim wiedzy był wprost pewien, że teraz całkowicie by się pogubił z tym, kto kim był.

— Kontynuuj. — Na twarzy Scrimgeoura na nowo zawitała ciekawość.

— Śmierciożercy zwykli torturować swoje ofiary, jednak na ciele Gibsona żadnych śladów nie znaleźliśmy. Laboratorium w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, do którego przenieśliśmy ciało, po autopsji, wykluczyło: zatrucie, zawał serca, zaklęcie uśmiercające, skręcenie karku, wewnętrzne urazy mózgu, jak i wewnętrzne krwotoki, które mogłyby doprowadzić do natychmiastowego zgonu. — Wyliczał na palcach, które następnie schował do kieszeni swojej szaty i zaczął krążyć po sali. — To tak, jakby Gibson umarł na nieznany nam sposób!

— Nie wykryto obecności run?

— Nie. — Zaległa cisza, podczas której członkowie Wizengamotu, jak i sam Minister, zagłębili się w swoich myślach, trawiąc wszystkie zdobyte informacje.

Po czasie, który dla Harry’ego wydawał się wiecznością, Amelia Bones odchrząknęła głośno po tym, jak naradziła się szeptem z Ministrem.

— Kto jest za całkowitym oczyszczeniem oskarżonego, Dudleya Dursleya z zarzutów, niech podniesie rękę. — Ręce podniosła gdzieś połowa zebranych, które Percy pośpiesznie liczył. Harry usłyszał mruknięcie Snape’a, które zawierało w sobie jedno słowo: „remis”.

— Kto jest za kontynuowaniem dochodzenia w celu znalezienia większej ilości dowodów, które jednoznacznie wskazałaby winnego śmierci Todda Gibsona? — Tym razem ręce podnieśli prawie wszyscy, co częściowo uspokoiło gryfona.

— Uważam rozprawę za skończoną. Ministerstwo poinformuje państwa o dacie kolejnej. Dziękuję za przybycie i życzę miłego dnia. — Z tymi słowami, czarodzieje zaczęli jeden po drugim opuszczać salę.

Zanim poszli w ślady pozostałych, Harry na szybko wyszeptał coś Snape’owi do ucha, po czym podbiegł do Amelii Bones, która była jedną z ostatnich zbliżających się do wyjścia.

— Dzień dobry, mam ważną sprawę do pani... Ma pani chwilę, by porozmawiać na osobności? — zapytał uprzejmie, odwzajemniając jej przyjacielski uśmiech, jak i zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Pana też miło widzieć, panie Potter — Skinęła mu głową, po czym wznowiła krok i odwróciła głowę — Na co pan czeka? Za mną, proszę.

Harry podążył za kobietą, która z łatwością odgoniła od siebie i niego dziennikarzy, którzy częstotliwością pstrykania im zdjęć z łatwością wywołaliby atak u epileptyka.

Od razu po wejściu do jej biura, zaproponowała mu miejsce naprzeciwko swojego biurka. Harry usiadł, poprawiając swoją czarną szatę, która była prezentem od Syriusza. 

— A więc, panie Potter... Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

Postanowił od razu przejść do rzeczy.

— Syriusz Black nigdy nie dostał należytej rozprawy, tylko został od razu wtrącony do Azkabanu. — Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w niemałym szoku, a papiery, które trzymałą w dłoniach od razu odłożyła na bok i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na chłopcu przed nią.

— Syriusz Black, ten sam, który skazany został za zdradzenie Tajemnicy, zabicie dwunastu mugoli i czarodzieja, Petera Pettigrewa? — zapytała, nie dowierzając temu, o co Potter ją prosił.

— Jest niewinny, a osobą, którą wtedy powinniście skazać, jest sam Pettigrew, który upozorował własną śmierć, by zrzucić całą winę na Blacka — wyjaśnił, po chwili biorąc głębszy oddech. — Przed śmiercią moich rodziców postanowili zmienić Strażnika Tajemnicy dla zmyłki, został nim Pettigrew.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, jakby doszukując się choćby grama kłamstwa, czy śladu Imperiusa. Dobrze jednak znała poczucie sprawiedliwości Pottera, jak i jego prawdomówność. Bez dalszych pytań, wstała i weszła do biura obok.

— Jane, przynieś mi tu zaraz wszystkie możliwe akta, jakie znajdziesz, dotyczące Syriusza Blacka i jego domniemanej rozprawy — poleciła rudej sekretarce, która od razu wyszła, wykonując polecenie Bones.

— Zajmę się tą sprawą, panie Potter — zapewniła, podchodząc do stojącego już Harry’ego. — Jeśli faktycznie Syriusz Black nigdy nie miał rozprawy, osobiście dopilnuję, by się ona odbyła, a sprawiedliwości stała się zadość. — Podała mu dłoń na pożegnanie, którą chłopak z wdzięcznością uścisnął, czując, że mógł jej zaufać.   
  


* * *

  
Po znalezieniu się w gabinecie Dumbledore’a za pomocą sieci Fiuu, przywitały ich dwie znajome osoby.

— Gdzie jest Albus? — zapytał Snape, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie wiemy, powiedział, że musi czymś się zająć i że mamy na was czekać — odrzekł Remus, wzruszając ramionami. 

— I jak rozprawa? — zapytał niecierpliwie Syriusz, kierując wszystkich w stronę kanap i foteli.

— Dużo ona nie zmieniła w sytuacji Dudleya, jednak dowiedzieliśmy się trochę o dochodzeniu, które prowadzi Robards wraz z Peasegoodem — odparł Snape, siadając na wolnym fotelu. Naprzeciwko niego usiadła Petunia z wyraźnie zestresowanym Dudleyem. Na kanapie pod ścianą natomiast, klapnął Harry, między Remusem i Syriuszem.

— Domyślam się, że jednogłośnie zagłosowali za kontynuacją śledztwa?

— Twój domysł jest, jak zwykle prawidłowy, Remusie — potwierdził Snape, po czym ucichł, najpewniej jeszcze raz przetwarzając cały proces.

— Im dłużej Umbridge będzie nieobecna na tych rozprawach, tym lepiej dla nas — żachnął Harry, próbując wyzbyć się nieprzyjemnych wspomnień ze swojej głowy. — O wiele bardziej preferuję Percy’ego na jej miejscu.

— Co, jeśli ludzie, którzy załatwili Gibsona, spróbują ponownie zaatakować na Privet Drive? — rzucił Syriusz, spoglądając niepewnie na Petunię, która i tak już wyglądała, jakby mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

— Poinformuję Albusa o wszystkim — oznajmił Snape — Dobrym krokiem będzie zwiększenie bezpieczeństwa i dopilnowanie, że nikt niekompetentny nie będzie sprawiał pieczy nad waszym bezpieczeństwem — zapewnił, kierując swoje słowa do kobiety, która posłała w jego stronę delikatny uśmiech.

— Twój rok szkolny ma tak samo rozplanowane przerwy i dni wolne, prawda? — Syriusz zwrócił się do Dudleya, który momentalnie oderwał wzrok od swoich butów i poderwał głowę do góry, zdziwiony takim pytaniem.

— Tak — odparł krótko, szukając wyjaśnienia na twarzy Harry’ego, jednak ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Również nie wiedział, o co Syriuszowi chodziło.

— Co byś powiedział na spędzenie ferii świątecznych z Harrym i resztą? — zapytał, spoglądając uważnie na Petunię, czekając na jej reakcję.

Dudley spojrzał się na swoją matkę, jakby czekając na głos sprzeciwu. Tym bardziej się zdziwił, gdy ta lekko skinęła głową.

— Nic się nie stanie, jak jedne święta spędzimy osobno, słonko — odparła, uśmiechając się do zdezorientowanego Dudleya. — Porozmawiam z Vernonem i wszystko załatwię, nie masz się o co martwić.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, przez kominek wszedł Dumbledore, witając się ze wszystkimi. Remus miał za zadanie odstawić Dursleyów z powrotem na Privet Drive. Snape został, najpewniej w celu zdania relacji dyrektorowi. Zanim Harry wyszedł z gabinetu, zauważył tęskne spojrzenie Syriusza, skierowane w stronę mistrza eliksirów, zanim sam zniknął w płomieniach.   
  


* * *

 

Harry zdążył idealnie na początek obiadu w Wielkiej Sali. Usiadł naprzeciwko Rona i Lavender, a obok Hermiony, która pogrążona była w lekturze. Zdziwił się, widząc ją tak blisko rudzielca, którego jeszcze wczoraj tak bardzo starała się unikać i ignorować. Może się pogodzili?

Cóż, nie zamierzał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Głód już zjadał go od środka po wyjściu z gabinetu dyrektora, więc ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył swoje ulubione potrawy na stole. Nabrał sobie wszystkiego po trochu i nalał soku dyniowego po sam brzeg szklanki, a następnie zabrał się za spożywanie posiłku.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko jego samego zdziwił ten nagły apetyt, bo Hermiona oderwała spojrzenie od książki i zlustrowała przyjaciela od stóp do głów.

— Czyżby zmiana diety na bardziej kaloryczną i bogatą w składniki odżywcze? — zapytała rozbawiona, co całkowicie zbiło Harry’ego z tropu.

— Skąd, po prostu zgłodniałem — odparł po przełknięciu sporej ilości sałatki i popiciu sokiem.

— Jak po rozprawie? — Zniżyła ton głosu i przybliżyła się do Harry’ego, nie chcąc, by ktoś ich podsłuchał. — Nie uznali Dudleya za winnego, prawda?

— Nie, będą kontynuować śledztwo, by zdobyć więcej dowodów i znaleźć potencjalnych sprawców. — Westchnął ciężko, odkładając widelec na bok. — Dalej nie potrafię uwierzyć w ich głupotę. Sam amnezjator potwierdził, że wykryli kilka teleportacji na terenie Privet Drive, co samo wskazuje na czarodziei, mimo to Wizengamot nie chciał oczyścić Dudleya z zarzutów.

— A aurorzy co na to?

— Szef Biura Aurorów, który zdawał ministrowi raport, stwierdził, że na tym etapie dochodzenia nie można żadnej możliwości wykluczyć. — Przewrócił oczami, po czym dodał: — Powiedział też, że autopsja nie wyjaśniła powodu śmierci Gibsona.

Hermiona zanurzyła się po jego słowach głęboko w myślach, jednak wybudził ją z tego głośny pisk Lavender, która następnie pocałowała Rona w policzek i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

— Skąd ta reakcja? — zapytał Harry, tęskniąc za jakimkolwiek rodzajem konwersacji ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Powiedziałem jej, że na jutrzejszej randce pokażę jej wspaniałe miejsce. — odrzekł z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, całkowicie zapominając o swoim niedokończonym posiłku, co było tak bardzo niepodobne do niego.

— Hm, co masz na myśli? — Zastanowił się na głos kruczowłosy, a jedyne miejsca, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, to Wrzeszcząca Chata i Pokój Życzeń. Nie były one jednak już tak nieznane, więc od razu je odrzucił.

— Tajemnica — odparł z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, po czym zaproponował Harry’emu grę w Eksplodującego Durnia. 

Gryfon kątem oka widział, jak Hermiona w trakcie ich rozmowy zdążyła się spakować i skierować w stronę wyjścia. Ron wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, jednak po chwili wrócił do rzeczywistości i wraz z Harrym ruszył do wieży.   
  


* * *

 

We wtorek rano nie tylko Ron był niechętny do wstania z łóżka. Cały szósty rocznik gryfonów wyglądał, jakby szedł na ścięcie, gdy przybyli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nawet żywiołowa Hermiona tego dnia była wyjątkowo wykończona. Po takim niespotykanym zjawisku oczywistym było, że pierwsze, co ich czekało, to nieszczęsna lekcja Historii Magii.

— Kto układał ten plan, hę?! Dwie godziny z rzędu… — lamentował Ron, gdy zbliżali się do sali, od której nawet krukoni najchętniej by uciekli. 

— Mnie tam bardziej zastanawia, kiedy Binns zda sobie sprawę, że już dawno nie żyje — odparł Dean z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, jakby już planował poinformować o tym profesora.

— Ciekawe, czy dalej zarabia — zamyślił się na głos Seamus, który wstał jako ostatni z chłopców, przez co prezencja jego ubrania pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. — Na co duchy wydają pieniądze?

— Na pewno nie na jedzenie — odrzekł Ron, zachłannie szukając czegoś w torbie. — Cholera, zapomniałem różdżki! Jakbym nie zdążył, powiedzcie za mnie, że jestem! I tak nas dalej nie kojarzy, więc nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi! — Po tych słowach, biegiem skierował się w głąb korytarza, z którego dopiero, co przyszli.

— A myślałem, że to ja jestem tym zapominalskim. — Dołączył do nich Neville, który przecierał zaspane oczy.

W trakcie lekcji, Harry z braku towarzysza w ławce, zajął się czytaniem książki od Ginny. Zaznaczył sobie parę stron, na których opisane były ciekawe sceny, jak i oryginalne sposoby na zaaranżowanie spotkania bądź randki.

Jedynym problemem Harry’ego był wiek różniący go ze Slughornem i relacja uczeń-nauczyciel. Nie znał zasad Hogwartu, nie był więc pewien, co o takim przypadku one mówiły. Czy zakazywały takich związków? Czy Slughorn mógł zostać wyrzucony przez to z pracy? A nawet posądzony o molestowanie seksualne? Nie miał pojęcia, jaka była opinia czarodziei na ten temat. Postanowił więc, że po lekcjach odwiedzi bibliotekę, by wypożyczyć tę przeklętą Historię Hogwartu wraz z jakąś księgą, zawierającą same zasady i ograniczenia, które panowały w szkole. Łatwiej byłoby zapytać Hermionę o to, czego pragnął się dowiedzieć, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna zacznie być podejrzliwa i będzie się chciała dowiedzieć od niego, z jakich powodów szuka  _ tego typu _ informacji. A wolał nie ryzykować, że ktoś odkryje jego specyficzne przywiązanie do starszego mistrza eliksirów.

Będzie musiał wypatrywać najlepszej okazji na podjęcie pierwszego, większego kroku, który najpewniej zadecyduje o tym, czy Slughorn chciał mieć z nim cokolwiek więcej do czynienia. A w czasie oczekiwania, małe sygnały z jego strony powinny dać mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że owszem, Harry pragnął relacji z nim.   
  


* * *

 

Obrona przed czarną magią ze Snapem po raz kolejny przewyższyły jego oczekiwania. Znał podejście profesora do uczniów, jak i ich „znikomej” wiedzy, jednak całkowicie inaczej uczył eliksirów, a inaczej obrony. Musiał przyznać, że więcej nauczyli się przez te kilka miesięcy, niż przez ostatnie parę lat. Nadrobili większość materiału z poprzedniego roku, który za sprawą jakże wspaniałomyślnej Dolores Umbridge — poszedł na stracenie. Snape pomagał każdemu, czy to z ruchem różdżki, czy inkantacją. Nauczył ich również, że włożona w zaklęcie moc jest ważna. Zwykłe zaklęcie tnące mogło stać się śmiertelne, gdy tylko tego zapragniemy.

Po części teoretycznej Snape machnięciem różdżki ustawił ławki pod ścianami, a następnie dobierał wszystkich w pary, chcąc z każdą kolejną lekcją sprawdzić, jak dawali sobie radę z innym przeciwnikiem. Tym sposobem, Harry trafił na Notta, a Ron na Hermionę. Kruczowłosy miał złe przeczucia co do tej lekcji, jednak wszelkie komentarze zostawił dla siebie i po skinięciu głową Teodorowi, który był nastawiony do niego dość przyjaźnie w tym roku, zaczęli się pojedynkować.

Zaklęcia latały wte i wewte, a co chwilę wyczarowywane tarcze, odbijały je, przez co leciały w przeciwne kierunki lub całkowicie je pochłaniały. Walka Harry’ego i Notta przypominała bardziej pełen gracji i energicznych, stanowczych ruchów taniec, niźli czarodziejski pojedynek. Gryfon wręcz zapominał, że znajdował się w sali i to na zajęciach ze Snapem! Czerpał czystą frajdę ze starcia ze ślizgonem, który również wyglądał, jakby dobrze się bawił. Nie spodziewał się takiej płynności w jego ruchach, jednak miło się zdziwił, gdy używał bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. Nie ograniczali się jedynie do zaklęcia rozbrajającego czy drętwoty. W swoje strony posyłali płonące klątwy na zmianę z innymi żywiołami, do których po czasie dołączały te, przywołujące małe, irytujące zwierzątka — ulubione zaklęcie Ginny.

Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki w sali nie rozległo się głośne przekleństwo z ust Malfoya. Harry z Nottem byli pierwszymi, którzy zaprzestali walczyć i podbiegli do rannego chłopaka, któremu krwawiła noga na wysokości łydki. Zaraz do nich dołączył Snape, który rozciął materiał spodni blondyna do kolana, a następnie zajął się tamowaniem wyciekającej strumieniami krwi.

Na sali zapadła cisza, którą zagłuszały jedynie stłumione szepty uczniów i zaklęcia wypowiadane przez Snape’a. Po chwili wziął chłopaka na ręce i skierował się do wyjścia. Ogłosił koniec lekcji i kazał pójść wszystkim na następne zajęcia.

Tak więc skończyli pod salą Slughorna, który obecnie miał zajęcia z trzecioklasistami. Hermiona poinformowała go o zaszłej sytuacji. Przekazała reszcie, że kazał im czekać przed drzwiami, gdyż nie mógł zostawić kilkunastu warzących eliksiry uczniów.

Do dzwonka było jeszcze piętnaście minut, więc porozsiadali się grupkami pod ścianami. Gryfoni pod jedną, a ślizgoni pod drugą.

Harry siedział w ciszy, wsłuchując się w rozmowy swoich przyjaciół, przy okazji obserwując ślizgonów. Kto posłał zaklęcie w stronę Malfoya? Wprawdzie, chłopak pojedynkował się z Zabinim, jednak wątpił, by po jednej sprzeczce już skakali sobie do gardeł na takim poziomie.

Jego myśli zostały zakłócone przez Parkinson, która z różdżką w dłoni kłóciła się coraz głośniej z Zabinim, który wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, smutnego i jednocześnie poirytowanego. Takiej mieszanki nigdy u chłopaka nie widział. Tak samo, jak nie spotkał się ze zjawiskiem, gdzie dwóch ślizgonów sprzeczało się ze sobą w tak otwarty sposób. Nie byli w końcu znani z rozwiązywania swoich spraw po cichu, używając przy tym podstępu i sprytu?

Zanim jednak zdążyło przejść do pojedynku bądź co gorsza — rękoczynów — po zamku rozległ się dzwonek, ogłaszający koniec lekcji. A już po chwili wyszedł do nich Slughorn, informując, że mogą wejść na czas przerwy, by nie stać już więcej na korytarzu.

Mijając profesora, Harry posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i mrugnął do niego. Mężczyzna udawał, że nic nie zauważył, ale niezrażony gryfon nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać.    
  


* * *

 

— Co warzyliście na eliksirach? — Było to pierwsze pytanie, które spotkało Harry’ego, gdy tylko przekroczył próg prywatnych komnat Snape’a, gdzie odbywał swoje zajęcie z Oklumencji.

— Eliksir wzbudzający euforię — odparł, kładąc swoją torbę obok kanapy, na której leżał blondyn, wertujący strony jakiejś książki.

— Potter, oczyściłeś umysł przed przybyciem tutaj? — zabrzmiało pytanie z ust Snape’a, który niewzruszony stał przed swoim biurkiem, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Tak — odrzekł szczerze i ponownie się rozluźnił, spychając na sam kraniec swojego umysły myśli o pewnym profesorze.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz… —Obracał różdżkę w dłoniach, jakby był nią bardziej zainteresowany, niż obecnością gryfona w swoich kwaterach. Co po chwili namysłu mogło być prawdą. —  _ Legilimens! _

I tak zabawa zaczęła się na nowo.   
  


* * *

 

Po którejś już z rzędu nieudanej obronie umysłu (Harry stracił rachubę po dziesiątej), Snape warknął z frustracji i poirytowania, nie rozumiejąc, co robił źle, że Potter po tylu zajęciach dalej nie opanował, choć w najmniejszym stopniu tej dziedziny magii.

— Potter, jeśli dowiem się, że jest to jakiś sposób zrobienia mi na złość i tak naprawdę jesteś w stanie się nauczyć oklumencji…

— Jeśli profesor myśli, że dla zwykłego poczucia zemsty, przeprowadzałbym się siłą przez to piekło, to się pan grubo myli — wypalił, mając dość swojego braku umiejętności, jak i samego nauczyciela, który pod koniec każdego spotkania zaczynał kwestionować jego czyste intencje.

— Draco — przemówił po chwili Snape, gdy zdołał uspokoić swoje nerwy i nie reagować tak, jak rok temu, gdy „uczył” Pottera. — Spróbuj ty. Może z tobą pójdzie mu lepiej.

Blondyn spojrzał się dziwnie na swojego chrzestnego, który odwrócił się od nich i podszedł do swojego barku, wyciągając Ognistą Whisky. Ślizgon pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, nie dowierzając, jak bardzo przez te kilka miesięcy, zmieniła się relacja Pottera i mistrza eliksirów.

Chwycił za różdżkę, która leżała na stoliku obok niego i rzucił okiem na Pottera, który wyglądał, jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, gdy tak wpół leżał na kanapie, oddychając ciężko.

— Zaraz, a co z twoją nogą? — zapytał, gdy chłopak odkładał swoje książki i w połowie zapisany pergamin na bok.

— Potter, jestem w stanie rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie nawet we śnie — rzekł poważnie, po czym się wyprostował i wygodniej ułożył. — Poradzę sobie na siedząco, nie martw się o mnie, tylko o swój niechroniony umysł.

Gdy Harry ponownie wstał, Draco rzucił na niego zaklęcie.

Oczywiście ta próba również okazała się czystą porażką.

— Faktycznie — przemówił, gdy gryfonowi ledwo udało się dojść z powrotem na fotel. Snape podał jakiś eliksir chłopakowi, po czym zasiadł za swoim biurkiem ze szklanką trunku i wpatrzył się w swojego chrześniaka. — To wręcz podejrzane, że nie ma nawet naturalnej bariery!

— Naturalnej? — jęknął zbolały kruczowłosy, próbując przełknąć cały, niezbyt przyjemnie smakujący, eliksir.

— Kiedy czarodziej się rodzi, wokół jego umysłu powstaje cienka bariera, która rośnie do dziesiątego roku życia, a potem musisz sam zająć się jej wzmacnianiem, jeśli nie chcesz, aby byle jaka osoba mogła się do niego dostać — wyjaśnił, chwytając ponownie za podręcznik, pergamin i pióro. — Rodzinie i bardzo bliskim przyjaciołom łatwiej jest zdobyć dostęp do twojego umysłu, jeśli nie praktykujesz oklumencji, dlatego w czystokrwistych rodzinach uczą tego od małego.

— A co jeśli ktoś z rodziny wykorzysta to przeciwko tobie?

— To wtedy nic na to nie poradzisz z wyjątkiem próby bronienia się — odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem, który był całkowicie nie na miejscu. — Według ksiąg, mówiących o tym zjawisku, rodzice mają otwarty dostęp do umysłu swojego dziecka, aby je chronić przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem...

— Brzmi to bardziej jak naruszanie czyjejś prywatności, a nie opiekuńczość — oznajmił Harry, przerywając tym samym Malfoyowi.

— Do dziesiątego roku życia, Potter — przypomniał mu, wywracając oczami. — Zresztą, nie jest to takie złe, jakby mogło się wydawać. Jeśli chcesz ukryć coś przed rodzicami, podświadomie starasz się wzmocnić swoją barierę. Dlatego tak bardzo dziwi mnie, że ty nie posiadasz nawet zalążka takiej ochrony, a znając twoją niechęć do dzielenia się fragmentami ze swojego życia, powinna być ona grubsza od muru Severusa.

— Dlatego też wstrzymamy się z naszymi lekcjami, Potter, dopóki nie znajdziemy przyczyny, przez którą twój umysł nie posiada bariery — zarządził Snape, po czym zniknął za drzwiami, uznając spotkanie za skończone.

— Po prostu świetnie — prychnął pod nosem, siadając na kanapie obok Malfoya, który swoją uwagę ponownie skupił na eseju. — Tak właściwie, to czemu zawsze tutaj odrabiasz prace domowe, a nie u siebie? — Blondyn westchnął, jak gdyby przekroczył już swoją codzienną dawkę towarzystwa Pottera na dzień.

— W pokoju wspólnym ciągle jest hałas, a w dormitorium nie mam do tego warunków. — Harry wyczuwał, że ślizgon nie mówił mu wszystkiego, jednak nie naciskał dalej. Nie byli w końcu przyjaciółmi, żeby się sobie ze wszystkiego zwierzać, prawda? Bardziej łączyło ich jedynie zwykłe koleżeństwo, które tak niespodziewanie powstało na początku roku. Jednak Harry cieszył się z takiego rozwoju spraw. Miał dość ciągłych kłótni i niepotrzebnego pojedynkowania się, gdy mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie porozmawiać z chłopakiem i dojść do kompromisu, który zadowoli ich obu.

Mimo tego, że nie byli sobie jakoś specjalnie bliscy, gryfon martwił się tym z pozoru niegroźnym atakiem na Malfoya. Kto mógł chcieć go skrzywdzić? Kto czerpałby z tego powodu jakieś korzyści? Nikt nie przychodził mu do głowy. Cóż, najwyraźniej będzie musiał mieć uszy i oczy szeroko otwarte.

 


	5. Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość

    W środę po zajęciach Harry wreszcie miał okazję, by udać się do biblioteki.

    Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, skierował się na dział związany z historią, gdzie chwycił  księgę, dotyczącą całkowicie dziejów Hogwartu. Następnie przeszedł do regałów, mówiących o zasadach panujących w czarodziejskim świecie. Po przejściu wzdłuż połowy z nich, w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Dołączył do dwóch ciężkich tomów jeszcze jeden — z czystej ciekawości — zawierający prawa, zasady i etykietę, dotyczącą czystokrwistych rodów. Tak obłożony, ruszył w stronę biurka pani Pince, która sumiennie wypisywała jakieś papiery, które kolejno kładła na stos obok. Zanim jednak dotarł do niej, przez wzrok przewinęła mu się burza znajomych loków, a obok niej zaczesane blond włosy pewnego ślizgona. Wyglądając zza rogu, zapatrzył się tak na nich przez chwilę, szczerze dziwiąc się temu zestawieniu. Czyżby Malfoy nie tylko z nim postanowił zakopać topór wojenny, ale także z jego przyjaciółmi?

    Nie chcąc psuć ich spokoju, minął kolejne regały i z trudnością postawił księgi na biurku pani Pince, która spojrzała się na niego znad nich, a następnie zaczęła je oznaczać, jako wypożyczone. Po podziękowaniu kobiecie gryfon spakował je do torby, uprzednio rzucając na nie zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę i rozmiar.

    W drodze powrotnej do dormitorium nie spotkał nikogo znajomego na swojej drodze, za co był wdzięczny. Miał zdecydowanie dość interakcji z ludźmi na dziś. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to położyć się i zająć czytaniem wypożyczonych ksiąg. Im szybciej znajdzie informacje, które go interesowały, tym szybciej będzie mógł przejść do planowania i działania. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie i pożegna się z Hogwartem, jak i Slughornem na długi – jak dla niego – czas. Musiał coś zrobić, by udowodnić profesorowi, że mu na nim zależy i bierze ich relację na poważnie, a nie jako chwilową fascynację czy dziecinne zauroczenie. Dlatego też z desperacji chwytał się już każdej możliwej deski ratunku.

    Gdy wszedł do dormitorium, zastał w nim tylko Rona, który grzebał w swoim kufrze. Słysząc zamykane drzwi, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc Harry’ego.

— Znowu zgubiłeś różdżkę?

— Nie, na szczęście nie tym razem — zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym wyjął piżamę w barwach Gryffindoru i zatrzasnął wieko. — Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał, przebierając się.

— W bibliotece. — Ron spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony, kiedy Harry zaczął wyciągać książki z torby na łóżko, stukając w nie różdżką, by te powróciły do swojego poprzedniego rozmiaru.

— _Historia Hogwartu_? _Zasady i zwyczaje Hogwartu_? — Przeczytał tytuły ksiąg, a następnie podszedł do łóżka kruczowłosego, chwytając do rąk trzecią, której ani trochę nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w posiadaniu przyjaciela. — _Wszystko, co czystokrwisty czarodziej musi wiedzieć_? Harry, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że towarzystwo Malfoya odbiło na tobie jakieś straszliwe piętno?

— Nie, Malfoy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego — zaprzeczył, wywracając oczami na skonsternowaną minę rudzielca, który otworzył księgę na spisie treści, śledząc tekst podejrzliwym wzrokiem. — Po prostu szukam odpowiedzi na parę pytań. No i większa część śmierciożerców to czystokrwiści, więc może uda mi się zrozumieć niektóre rzeczy z nimi związane. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc wspominać o Hermionie, która na pewno zaczęłaby zadawać mu niewygodne pytania, gdyby chłopak zwróciłby się do dziewczyny o pomoc.

    Ron spojrzał się na niego dziwnie, po czym odłożył ciężką księgę na stolik nocny Harry’ego i zasiadł na swoim łóżku. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w przyjaciela, który położył się i chwycił do rąk _Historię Hogwartu_.

    Nie przeczytał jednak wiele, gdyż rudzielec ponownie się odezwał.

— Tak w ogóle, to jak tam wczorajsze spotkanie z Dumbledorem? — Harry odłożył książkę. Nie był zły, że przerwał mu w czytaniu, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł się lepiej z wiedzą, że Ron dalej pytał o rzeczy z nim związanym, mimo tego, że spędzali znacznie mniej czasu razem. Jedyne, co było męczące, to powtarzanie tych samych informacji Hermionie i Ronowi osobno z powodu ich konfliktu.

— Kilka ostatnich spotkań spędziliśmy na zwykłym gdybaniu, jakimi przedmiotami Voldemort mógł się posłużyć przy tworzeniu swoich horkruksów. — Ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego, chłopak nawet nie drgnął na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika, co trochę zbiło go z tropu. Wyjaśnił to sobie jednak tym, że mógł się już po prostu przyzwyczaić do tego, przez to, jak wiele razy Harry je wypowiadał. — Wiemy, że jest ich siedem. Dziennik został zniszczony, tak samo pierścień Marvolo Gaunta… Dumbledore podejrzewa, że relikwie założycieli Hogwartu mogły również zostać przez Voldemorta użyte — podsumował Harry, obracając się na bok, by spojrzeć na Rona, który wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Zastanawia mnie jednak, co się potem dzieje z kawałkiem zniszczonej cząstki duszy… Czy wraca do właściciela? A może znika na zawsze? Czy Voldemort odczuwa tę stratę, czy nie zdaje sobie z tego całkowicie sprawy? — Zastanawiał się na głos, poprawiając okulary na nosie, które nieco mu się z niego zsunęły.

— Jeśli by wiedział, to już dawno przeniósłby resztę horkruksów w inne miejsca. Wątpię, żeby pozwolił Dumbledorowi choćby _spojrzeć_ na nie, a co dopiero dotknąć i zniszczyć — rzekł powoli Ron, a po chwili zapytał: — Jak się czujesz z tym zadaniem? No wiesz, wielka odpowiedzialność, osłabianie Voldemorta...

— Szczerze? — Harry westchnął ciężko i ułożył się wygodniej na poduszce. — Gdyby nie to, że Dumbledorowi tak na tym zależy, nie męczyłbym się tak ze zdobyciem wspomnienia od Slughorna. — Gryfon dalej żałował tego, że jego zbliżenie z mężczyzną było tylko jednorazową przygodą, której Slughorn nie chciał powtórzyć.

— Biorąc wszystkie te wydarzenia, które przeżyliśmy w poprzednich latach… i wszelkie moje konwersacje z dyrektorem, to mam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że zachowywałem się dokładnie tak, jak chciał. — Kruczowłosy zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas. — Jak posłuszna _marionetka_ , która nie potrafiła dostrzec drugiego dna, w które ją za każdym razem wkopywano siłą manipulacji.

— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że Dumbledore jest manipulatorem?

— Ron, jesteś znakomitym strategiem, na pewno zauważyłeś coś nie w porządku przez ten czas, prawda? — Chłopak powoli skinął głową. — Merlinie!

— Miałem kilka swoich podejrzeń, jednak myślałem, że się mylę. Gdy mówiłem o tym Hermionie, ta bagatelizowała całą sprawę, uznając, że Dumbledore popełniał tylko błędy, jak każdy inny człowiek! — wyjaśnił, chcąc, by Harry wiedział, że stoi tylko i wyłącznie po jego stronie, niczyjej innej.

— Ciężko mi uwierzyć, by nie zdał sobie sprawy, że Szalonooki Moody to tak naprawdę śmierciożerca, który się pod niego podszywał! — burknął pod nosem, nagle czując się całkowicie wykończonym ostatnimi latami przygód i narażania własnego życia i tego od swoich przyjaciół. — Chciałbym mieć po prostu święty spokój! Czy o tak wiele proszę? — jęknął niezadowolony, zdając sobie sprawę, w jak niesprawiedliwym świecie przyszło mu żyć. Wprawdzie wiedział o tym znacznie wcześniej, jednak dopiero teraz odczuł to tak mocno.

— Przecież to niemożliwe, abyś był jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie pokonać Voldemorta! Na całym świecie na pewno znalazłoby się paru równych mu czarodziei! A może nawet i silniejszych! — Ron się nieco zapowietrzył swoim oburzeniem. Odkaszlnął parę razy, wywołując tym samym rozbawienie na twarzy Harry’ego. — Zresztą, proroctwa nie wyznaczają ścieżki, którą obierzesz w swoim życiu. Jak to mówią mugole? „Jesteś kowalem własnego losu”, czy coś. Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Harry? Nie możesz pozwolić, by jakaś paplanina szalonej kobiety zawyrokowała o całym twoim życiu! — zawołał, mając na myśli Trelawney, która od początku zajęć z ich rocznikiem, wróżyła Harry’emu jedynie tragiczną i bolesną śmierć. Jak dobrze, że połowę zajęć mieli z Firenzo, z którym o niebo lepiej spędzało się czas lekcyjny.

    Gdy Ron nachylił się w stronę migoczącej magicznie lampki, znajdującej się na jego stoliku nocnym, zza kołnierza jego piżamy wychylił się jakiś naszyjnik. Przykuł on uwagę Harry’ego, który od razu o niego zapytał, wpatrując się w rdzawo-złoty kamień.

— Prezent od Lav! Kupiłem jej podobny, jednak jej ma różowy kamień w środku — odparł z uśmiechem. — Uwierzysz, że chciała mi na początku dać naszyjnik z napisem „Mój ukochany”? Przekonałem ją jednak, że coś bardziej symbolicznego będzie o wiele romantyczniejsze. Powołałem się na jej zamiłowanie do wróżbiarstwa, co wystarczyło, by poszukała czegoś innego!

    Harry’ego zaskoczyło, z jakim uczuciem Ron mówił o Lavender. Sądził, że irytowała ona chłopaka, jednak ten wyglądał na szczęśliwego w obecnym związku. Może jednak była mu ona bardziej odpowiednia od Hermiony, która tylko podcinała chłopakowi skrzydła? Była dobrą przyjaciółką i może istniał potencjał między nią a Ronem, jednak skutecznie to zaprzepaściła swoimi odzywkami i nieprzyjemnymi słowami na temat zainteresowań rudzielca.

— Zadziwiające, jak tak małe sugestie, mogą tak wiele zmienić — podsumował Ron, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słuchał, co dalej chłopak do niego mówił. Ten jednak nie wydawał się tego zauważyć i po krótkim „Dobranoc!” obrócił się w przeciwną stronę, zasuwając kotary łóżka.

Harry natomiast kontynuował poszukiwanie informacji, a spać poszedł, dopiero gdy reszta domowników wróciła do dormitorium.

* * *

  
    Pierwszą rzeczą, za którą kruczowłosy się wziął o poranku, było napisanie listu do kuzyna, o którego martwił się znacznie bardziej, gdy ten został oskarżony o morderstwo czarodzieja.

Wiadomość ta była krótka i dość treściwa, gdyż nie chciał kazać dłużej czekać na siebie Ronowi.  
A brzmiała ona tak:

> _„Drogi kuzynie!_
> 
> _Jak się sprawy mają po tej nieszczęsnej wycieczce do naszego świata? Mam nadzieję, że nikt z naszych nie sprawiał ci problemów. W szkole wszystko gra? Jak tam ci idą treningi, o których wspominałeś mi podczas wakacji?_
> 
> _Jeśli jesteś ciekaw, co u mnie, to nic nowego. Nie licząc tego, że napotkałem nowe problemy, związane z nauką psychologii, jednak mój nauczyciel i znajomi starają się mi pomóc._
> 
> _Nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania podczas przerwy świątecznej! Poznasz moich przyjaciół, o których tak wiele ci opowiadałem._
> 
> _Wybacz za tak treściwy list, jednak głodny Ron, to niecierpliwy Ron!_
> 
> _H.P.”_

    Nie podobało mu się to, że musiał mocno cenzurować swoje listy w razie wypadku, gdyby ktoś je przechwycił. Miał jednak sporą awersję to prywatnych korespondencji, gdy znajdował się w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście była to zasługa nikogo innego, jak Umbridge, która posunęła się rok temu do tak okropnego czynu, jak skrzywdzenie jego ukochanej sowy!  
    Zawiązał zwitek pergaminu wokół nóżki Hedwigi, nie chcąc dłużej rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Otworzył okno, przez które wyleciała, a gdy zniknęła z horyzontu, Harry ruszył po schodach w dół.

* * *

  
    Gwar w Wielkiej Sali zawsze wydawał się dla Harry’ego pewnego rodzaju ostoją i mimo tego, że ostatnio zaczął preferować ciszę i spokój, to doceniał dalej towarzystwo ludzi, dzięki któremu nie czuł się aż tak odizolowany.

    Dwóch gryfonów wbiegło do niej, akurat, gdy poranna poczta wleciała przez okna. Czym prędzej zasiedli przy stole. Kruczowłosy zajął miejsce po stronie Hermiony, tym samym wyręczając Rona z chwilowej dezorientacji, który zajął miejsce pomiędzy przyjacielem a swoją dziewczyną, która momentalnie przestała rozmawiać z Parvati i przywitała się z chłopakiem.

    Harry spojrzał na pierwszą stronę Proroka, którego trzymał w dłoniach Dean, siedzący naprzeciwko niego. Przedstawiała Szpital Świętego Munga i jakieś nowinki medyczne. Nie siedział zbytnio w temacie, więc nie próbował na odległość przeczytać treści artykułu, znajdującego się na pierwszej stronie.  
    Przez swoje poranne rozkojarzenie gryfon nie zauważył nawet, gdy do jego owsianki wpadł mały list z nieznajomą mu pieczęcią.

— O! Też dostałeś zaproszenie od profesora Slughorna? — zaćwierkała mu wesoło Hermiona tuż koło ucha, przez co Harry poczuł, jakby dziewczynie udzielił się jakimś cudem optymizm Lavender, której chichot przed chwilą usłyszał. — Z kim pójdziesz?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — odparł po rozwinięciu ozdobnego pergaminu i przeczytaniu jego zawartości. Tyle razy widział pismo Slughorna, jednak nadal nie potrafił wyjść ze zdziwienia. Jakim cudem mężczyzna tak starannie używał kaligrafii i kursywy? — A ty? — zapytał po chwili.

— Właśnie też nie wiem...

* * *

  
    Ostatnią lekcją Harry’ego były Zaklęcia, podczas których doszło do kolejnego wypadku. Tym razem jednak nie ucierpiał Malfoy, a siedząca obok niego Parkinson, której na skutek rzuconego niepoprawnie zaklęcia, zapaliły się włosy. Profesor Flitwick od razu zareagował, ratując tym samym dziewczynę. Niestety, to co zostało na głowie ślizgonki, wyglądało koszmarnie. Zawstydzona po uszy dziewczyna wybiegła z sali, a za nią zmartwiony Malfoy, uprzednio przepraszając nauczyciela za zaistniałą sytuację tak, jakby to on był za nie odpowiedzialny.

    Flitwick starał się z całych sił uspokoić ponownie uczniów, którzy zaczęli szeptać i rozglądać się, zastanawiając się, kto rzucił błędne zaklęcie. Wyglądało to jak powtórka z pamiętnej Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

    Po kilku minutach wrócili do zajęć, jednak Harry nie potrafił już się skupić na tym, co nauczyciel mówił. Zastanawiał się nad tymi wypadkami. Czy były to zwykłe nieumyślne przypadki, czy jednak użyte z premedytacją klątwy? Dzieliło je zaledwie kilka dni, więc ktoś zaczynał się powoli rozkręcać. Na to przynajmniej mu wyglądało. Inaczej nie był w stanie tego wyjaśnić. Jednak dlaczego akurat Malfoy i Parkinson? Czym sobie na to zasłużyli? Z tego, co Harry wiedział, to od początku roku nie robili nic na niekorzyść pozostałych domów. Więc jaki był powód?

    Po dzwonku Harry został poproszony przez Flitwicka, by pomógł mu z jedną rzeczą, którą przygotował na kolejną lekcję. Przez to chłopak wszedł do Wielkiej Sali dość spóźniony. Była już prawie całkowicie opustoszała, gdzie zaledwie po kilka osób przy każdym stole siedziało. Widząc dwie znajome twarze, kruczowłosy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko nich. Po przywitaniu się z dziewczynami kontynuowały one swoje plotki, których Harry początkowo nie chciał słuchać, jednak po usłyszeniu kogo one dotyczyły, momentalnie zainteresował się tematem.

— Po tej sprzeczce na schodach Malfoy ciągle ostatnio chodzi sam lub w towarzystwie Parkinson, niewiarygodne! — Z wrażenia aż stuknęła widelcem w szklankę, przez co wylała trochę soku dyniowego na obrus. — Ups!

— Dlaczego się pokłócili? — zapytał na głos Harry, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Parvati machnęła różdżką w stronę plamy, dzięki czemu ta zniknęła z materiału.

— Nie wiesz? Harry, cała szkoła o tym mówi! — zawołała cicho Lavender, nachylając się trochę do niego, przez co jej warkocze zamoczyły się w zupie, czego nie zauważyła. Najwyraźniej brak manier Rona przy stole również się jej trochę udzielił.

— Krążą pogłoski, że ktoś dowiedział się o tym, że Malfoy przerwę świąteczną spędzać będzie w domu kogoś z Jasnej Strony — wyszeptała konspiracyjnie Parvati, patrząc się pobłażliwie na swoją przyjaciółkę i jej nieuwagę. — Przez to większość uczniów ze starszego i młodszego rocznika przestało mu ufać, myśląc, że „brata się z wrogiem”. Uważają, że przez porażkę swojego ojca, ten ucieka od odpowiedzialności, chowając się za plecami ludzi Zakonu.

— Ponoć Zabini dowiedział się tego od swojej matki i dlatego ma za złe Malfoyowi, że ten ukrywał tę informację przed nim — dodała Lavender, której wzrok powędrował nad ramieniem Harry’ego.

— Jak dla mnie to dość głupi powód, by ryzykować zerwaniem długoletniej przyjaźni — skwitowała Parvati, chwytając przyjaciółkę za kołnierz, by ta się wyprostowała i wstała. Odeszły od stołu, tym samym pozostawiając Harry’ego samego.

Jednak nie na długo, gdyż już po chwili usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

— Profesor Snape oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie, Potter.

— Bardzo niepodobne do niego, że chce mnie widzieć — zażartował Harry, jednak reakcją blondyna było tylko chłodne i niewzruszone spojrzenie, które całkowicie zabiło ochotę gryfona na rozluźnienie atmosfery po tym, co stało się z Parkinson.

— Nie mieliśmy czasem iść do Snape’a? — zapytał, gdy ślizgon skręcił na schody.

— Profesora Snape’a — poprawił go, po czym kontynuował: — Tak, ale najpierw pójdziemy do biblioteki. Im szybciej znajdziemy przyczynę, przez którą twój umysł jak dotąd nie wytworzył naturalnej bariery, tym lepiej dla ciebie, Potter.

Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, jednak podążył za ślizgonem. Gdyby nie fakt, że również martwiła go jego niemożność nauczenia się oklumencji, nie próbowałby znaleźć rozwiązania. Nie czuł się jednak komfortowo, gdy jego umysł był tak _nagi_ .

* * *

  
— Twój chrzestny nie był zbyt zadowolony, gdy poinformowałem go o zaistniałej sytuacji — oznajmił profesor, układając flakoniki na półkach, nie zaszczycając dwójki uczniów nawet spojrzeniem, gdy weszli do jego gabinetu.

— Oczywiście, że nie byłem! — zawołał Syriusz z pracowni Snape’a, a po chwili stanął we framudze i oparł się o ścianę z nieznajomym Harry’emu eliksirem w dłoni. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego chrześniaka, który siedział obecnie na kanapie obok Malfoya, gdzie ten od razu zaczął pisać wypracowanie na Zaklęcia, które zadał im Flitwick.

— Gdybyś mógł tutaj nie krzyczeć, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, Black — warknął czarnowłosy, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia.

— Z powrotem do nazwiska, hę? — zapytał z wyrzutem Syriusz i pokręcił głową, gdy czarnowłosy mu nie odpowiedział. — Jak tam minął ci dzień, Harry? — zagadał do chłopaka, który wcześniej wpatrywał się w dwójkę mężczyzn ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Oprócz ujrzenia, w jaki sposób palą się włosy, to był to całkiem zwyczajny czwartek — odrzekł z nutą sarkazmu, przenosząc spojrzenie na nieskazitelne pismo Malfoya. Dlaczego wszyscy potrafili tak ładnie pisać, a on bazgrał jak kura pazurem?

— Z pomocą eliksiru powinny jej odrosnąć w kilka dni — rzekł blondyn, nie odrywając spojrzenia od podręcznika, który trzymał na kolanach. — Zamówiła już dla siebie perukę, gdyby takie zdarzenie miało się powtórzyć.

— Czemu miałoby się powtórzyć? Przecież był to wypadek, prawda? — Ślizgon spojrzał na Harry’ego i w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się od odpowiedzenia mu na pytanie. — Uważasz, że nie był to zwykły incydent. Ma on związek z tym, co ostatnio stało się tobie na zajęciach Snape’a?

— _Profesora_ Snape’a, Potter — syknął mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy w jego stronę. — I nie mów o mnie, jakbym nie znajdował się w tym pomieszczeniu! — Odstawił pusty flakon na swoje biurko, o które następnie się oparł tyłem. Wpatrzył się w gryfona, jakby był pasożytem, zajmującym cenną przestrzeń w jego prywatnych komnatach.

— Nie przyszedłeś tu na pogawędki, Potter. Musimy zdziałać coś w twojej głowie, zanim znajdziemy przyczynę braku tak ważnego elementu, jak… — przemówił zirytowany, najwyraźniej będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego.

— Bariera! Wpadliśmy z Severusem na pomysł, że któryś z nas może spróbować stworzyć ją wokół twojego umysłu, by ochronić cię, chociaż od słabszych ataków — wyjaśnił Syriusz, podchodząc do chłopaka, który zmarszczył brwi w niepewności. — Oczywiście, jeśli nam na to pozwolisz.

— Pozwoli na to — fuknął Snape. — Jeśli jednak wolisz doświadczać i przeżywać na nowo wizje od Czarnego Pana, to spokojnie, możemy zostawić cię z tym samego.

    Syriusz chciał już coś powiedzieć, co zapewne nie spodobałoby się Snape’owi, jednak Harry go uprzedził.

— Nie mam żadnych wizji od wakacji, więc tym się nie martwię. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc całej tej afery wokół wizji.

— Potter, jesteś niemożliwy — odezwał się Malfoy, wpatrując się na niego, jakby był najgłupszym stworzeniem w pomieszczeniu. — To, że teraz ich nie masz, nie znaczy, że w najbliższym czasie nie zaczną znowu cię nawiedzać w snach i na jawie.

— Dobra, to jak działa to wytworzenie bariery? — zapytał Harry, nie mając chęci ani sił, by odpowiedzieć Malfoyowi, który wyglądał, jakby wygrał jakiś zakład.

    Syriusz od razu wręczył Harry’emu ciemnoczerwony eliksir, mówiąc, że musi go wypić, jeśli chce, by to w ogóle miało szansę zadziałać. Następnie skierował chłopaka na dywan, gdzie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Syriusz pokrótce wyjaśnił mu, że tak naprawdę gryfon nie musi nic robić, oprócz wpuszczenia go do swojego umysłu.

— Rzucę parę zaklęć i będzie po wszystkim, zaufaj mi, Harry.

* * *

  
    Zanim rozeszli się w swoje strony, Harry złapał ślizgona za ramię i rzucił wokół nich _Muffliato_ , by nikt nie zdołał ich podsłuchać.

— Potrzebuję, byś zrobił coś dla mnie — oznajmił, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

— Coś za coś — odparł niewzruszony Malfoy, patrząc się z podejrzliwością na gryfona, który podrygiwał nerwowo.

— O ile nie doprowadzi to do niczyjej krzywdy, to wchodzę w ten układ.

— A więc powiedz, czego potrzebujesz, Potty — przemówił, wyraźnie akcentując przezwisko chłopaka, który ten uważał bardziej za koleżeńskie, aniżeli złośliwe. Sam Malfoy jednak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Zapewne od razu przestałby go używać.

— Lekcji tańca — wyznał niechętnie, bojąc się, że chłopak go wyśmieje. — I to porządnych.

— Gdzie? — zapytał krótko, rozglądając się wzdłuż korytarza. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Harry nie chciał ryzykować, by ktoś ich zobaczył po ciszy nocnej w lochach i to razem.

— Pokój Życzeń wydaje się najlepszą opcją. — Blondyn skinął głową, zgadzając się z nim. — Więc, co chcesz w zamian? — zapytał gryfon, modląc się w duchu, aby było to coś, co mógłby zrobić w jak najkrótszym czasie. W końcu miał jeszcze wiele innych spraw do załatwienia.

— Przekonaj Granger, by zaprosiła mnie na przyjęcie Slughorna. — powiedział z brakiem zażenowania czy wstydu, co zdziwiło Harry’ego, który nie spodziewał się, że relacja blondyna z Hermioną już tak daleko zaszła. A może jednak było to coś innego?

— Czemu tak ci na tym zależy? — zapytał, mimo przeczucia, że ten nie wyzna mu prawdy.

— A czemu tobie zależy, by nauczyć się tańczyć, hmm? — Wredny uśmieszek powrócił na bladą twarz chłopaka, co ani trochę nie spodobało się kruczowłosemu.  — Nie wierzę, że ze strachu przed skompromitowaniem się, na czwartym roku przewyższyłeś w tym samego siebie, Potty. — Harry przemilczał to wytknięcie mu jednego z najgorszych chwil jego życia, nie chcąc zaczynać kłótni. Za bardzo zależało mu na tych lekcjach, by teraz wszystko zaprzepaścić.

— Sobota, po śniadaniu — zarządził, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w głąb korytarzy.

Harry natomiast zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób mógł przekonać Hermionę, by zaprosiła właśnie Malfoya na przyjęcie Slughorna.

* * *

  
Piątek był ciężkim dniem dla Gawaina Robardsa.

W momencie, w którym równo o siódmej rano wkroczył na piętro, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro Aurorów, wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe osiem godzin.

I nie mylił się.

    Po godzinie ósmej, gdy wszyscy pracownicy byli już obecni, Robards zaczął żałować, że w ogóle tego dnia pojawił się w pracy. Kawa lała się litrami, dokumenty latały wokół całego biura, a podniesione głosy aurorów słychać było nawet piętro niżej. Ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził, a trzaskanie drzwiami było już najwyraźniej normą. Doprowadzało go to do szewskiej pasji, jednak trzymał wszystko w sobie, nie chcąc psuć innym humoru. Ugryzł się w język również, gdy na korytarzu coś wybuchło przez nieuwagę jednego z młodszych aurorów. Po krótkiej inspekcji Robards palnął się w czoło, nie rozumiejąc, jak można było podpalić zwykły automat z wodą! Auror tłumaczył się tym, że niósł ze sobą jakiś artefakt, który miał zanieść Moody’emu, by sprawdził, czy nie był zaklęty. Cóż, Alastor nie był już do tego potrzebny, skoro moc artefaktu była jednorazowa i użyta do tak żałosnej rzeczy.

    Nie tylko jego podwładni grali mu na nerwach, również pewien amnezjator — Arnold Peasgood, nie odstępował go na krok! Rozumiał, że prowadzili wspólnie śledztwo, jednak miał też inne sprawy na głowie. Gość mógłby w końcu dać mu święty spokój i się odczepić na dobre! Miał go dość tak samo mocno, jak jego uszczypliwych komentarzy na temat jego pracy i podejmowanych przez niego kroków.

    Gdy wybiła jedenasta, Robards udał się do swojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W końcu mógł liczyć na chwilę wytchnienia przy porządnej dawce kofeiny, jaką dawała mu kawa. Jego przerwa na lunch została jednak niegrzecznie przerwana przez Tonks, która wbiegła bez pukania do jego biura, potykając się przy tym o własne sznurówki. Czarodziej nie dowierzał, jakim cudem ta kobieta w ogóle zdała egzaminy wstępne na tą posadę. Pokręcił głowę z pobłażaniem i skierował w stronę czarownicy spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

— Widziano Greybacka w południowo-wschodniej Walii w miasteczku Abergavenny! — zawołała, podchodząc do biurka swojego szefa, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku na tą wieść. Miał jednak ochotę walnąć się dłonią w czoło, gdy Tonks chcąc zawiązać sznurówki, schyliła się i przy okazji uderzyła się głową o kant mebla, przez co omal się nie przewróciła.

— Wybierz się na miejsce z Alastorem i Williamsonem — rozkazał, machnięciem różdżki zawiązując kobiecie buty, na co ta uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Gdy wychodziła, czarodziej rzucił na odchodnym: — Tylko nie daj się pożreć, Tonks!

    Po zaledwie kilku minutach do jego biura ponownie ktoś zawitał, a _tym kimś_ okazał się Peasgood, który zdenerwowany od razu do niego podszedł. Położył na biurku dłonie i nachylił się do Robardsa, jakby tym sposobem, próbował go wystraszyć.

— W czym mogę ci tym razem pomóc, Arnoldzie? — zapytał z udawaną uprzejmością, uśmiechając się do niego słodko, naśladując mimikę Umbridge, która przywitała go dzisiaj rano z tym samym nastawieniem. Doprawdy, nie cierpiał tej kobiety.

— Zamiast zaprzątać swoich aurorów do szukania poszlak w sprawie Gibsona, wysyłasz ich w teren! — stwierdził wzburzony, a jego lewa powieka niepokojąco drgała.

— A co? Wolałbyś, gdyby niejaki Fenrir Greyback hasał sobie na wolności i zajadał się niewinnymi dziećmi w ten sam sposób, jak ty swoim niezdrowym żarciem? — Chwycił za kubek z kawą i upił łyk, wpatrując się od niechcenia w faceta, który jako jeden z niewielu, był w stanie podnieść mu w zastraszającym tempie ciśnienie.

— Nie kpij sobie ze mnie! — warknął, prostując się i patrząc na niego z uniesioną głową.

— A gdzież bym śmiał, kochaniutki. — Mrugnął do niego, a wewnętrznie śmiał się z reakcji mężczyzny. Jeszcze chwila, a wybuchnie!

— I nie nazywaj mnie tak! — fuknął wściekły, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, które trzęsły się tak, jakby szykowały się do silnego uderzenia. Brakowało tylko tupnięcia nogą i głośnego prychnięcia, a byłby w stanie porównać go do irytującego dzieciaka.

— Wykonuję swoją pracę najlepiej, jak potrafię i robię, co mogę, aby było w miarę bezpiecznie. Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to droga wolna, poskarż się ministrowi. — Po tych słowach, wyraźnie rozjuszony amnezjator wyszedł z jego biura, mrucząc pod nosem nic niewarte groźby.

    Gdy trzeci raz ktoś zakłócił jego przerwę na lunch, miał ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę i przekląć intruza. Czy nie zasłużył nawet na pięć minut spokoju?!

— Na Merlina, kto tym razem… — wymamrotał, zanim rzucił krótkie „Proszę!”, pocieszając się faktem, że ta osoba przynajmniej miała tyle kultury osobistej w sobie, by zapukać do drzwi przed wejściem.

— Witam, panie Robards — przywitał się młody Weasley, a auror zapomniał o całej wcześniej irytacji, którą czuł i uśmiechnął się szczerze do chłopaka. — Minister prosił, bym przekazał panu, że będzie pan dzisiaj potrzebny na poziomie drugim w celu eskorty do sali rozpraw niejakiego Syriusza Blacka. — Jego głos brzmiał, jakby mówił o spokojnej wycieczce rodzinnej, a nie o przesłuchaniu seryjnego mordercy, co szczerze zbiło Gawaina z tropu.

— Jak Black dostanie się niezauważony do Ministerstwa? — zapytał, chcąc przedłużyć tę krótką interakcję z rudzielcem, który zaczął go interesować już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Przez sieć Fiuu, prosto do biura Amelii Bones — odpowiedział ze znudzoną miną. — Jeśli to wszystko, to będę już wracał do pracy. — Robards miał ochotę jęknąć niezadowolony, jednak nic po sobie nie pokazał.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Skinął mu głową, a gdy rudzielec wychodził, zawołał: — Życzę miłego dnia!

    Gdy spojrzał na zegar, przeklął głośno, widząc, że zbliżała się pierwsza po południu. Nici z posiłku!

* * *

  
    Robards przez całą rozprawę, nie licząc pilnowania Blacka, wpatrywał się w młodszego podsekretarza, ciesząc się, że Umbridge została wysłana na czas nieokreślony do Ministerstwa we Francji. Nie wiedział dokładnie po co, jednak Scrimgeour musiał mieć w tym jakiś większy cel, prawda?

    Zdaniem Robardsa, Percy Weasley pracował znacznie wydajniej od Dolores, która lubiła się w przerywaniu ministrowi lub innym członkom Wizengamotu, jak gdyby była lepsza od nich wszystkich. Rudzielec za to sumiennie spisywał raporty, odzywał się tylko, kiedy był pytany, dobrze wiedząc, że miał jeszcze za mało doświadczenia, by zadawać oskarżonym jakiekolwiek pytania. Jedyne, co aurora martwiło, to brak głębszych emocji na twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Jego maska przypominała momentami tę od Lucjusza Malfoya, jednak bez tego chłodu i złośliwości. To nie tak, że miał obecnie jakieś porównanie, skoro mężczyzna obecnie stacjonował w Azkabanie. Szkoda mu było jedynie jego syna, na którego wszyscy patrzyli przez pryzmat ojca. Kiedy społeczeństwo nauczy się tego, że każdy jest odmienną jednostką, a nie czyimś dokładnym klonem?

    Cała sielanka zaczęła się w momencie, gdy Blackowi podano Veritaserum, które przełknął z taką chęcią, jakby smakował co najmniej Ognistej Whisky. Uniósł nawet flakonik w geście toastu w stronę Wizengamotu, jakby chcąc jeszcze bardziej ich podjudzić. Doprawdy, jak na kogoś, komu zarzucano tak wiele złego, nie pokazywał żadnej skruchy.

    Nie było to już jednak takie dziwne, gdy cała prawda wyszła na jaw, a Black uznany został za niewinnego i całkowicie oczyszczonego z zarzutów. Minister odpłacił również oskarżonemu za błędy swojego poprzednika, a mianowicie ofiarował ostatniemu z rodu Blacków rekompensatę; dość wysoką kwotę pieniężną.

Poinformował również czarodzieja, że przekażą tę wiadomość Prorokowi. Polecił mu, by jeszcze nie chodził wolno, w celu zapobiegnięcia nieprzyjemnych sytuacji.

    Gdy Black został puszczony wolno w całym Ministerstwie Magii szok i zdziwienie nie miało końca. Był to najgorętszy temat i gdzie tylko Robards się pojawił, tam słyszał ludzi, rozmawiających o rozprawie.

    Szukając chwili spokoju, udał się do toalety, stwierdzając, że tam na pewno nikt nie będzie go zagadywać. W końcu był jednym z lepiej poinformowanych ludzi o całym zdarzeniu, jako że znajdował się wówczas na sali.

    Po wróceniu z powrotem na korytarz usłyszał czyjeś stłumione głosy za rogiem. Nie usłyszał wiele, jednak wystarczyło to, aby jego niechęć do Scrimgeoura się zwiększyła. Kto normalny mówił takie rzeczy swojemu pracownikowi?! Było to niedopuszczalne! Jak Weasley mógł tak na to po prostu pozwolić? Bał się zwolnienia ze stanowiska? Czy może była to jednorazowa sytuacja i chłopak był tak samo zdziwiony, jak Robards?

    Zanim zdążył wpaść na jakąkolwiek prawdopodobną odpowiedź, rudzielec zderzył się z nim, najwyraźniej również pragnąc chwili wytchnienia, która dawała toaleta. Wyglądał na speszonego i nieco zdezorientowanego, gdy mruknął ciche „Przepraszam”. Robards uznał to za dobrą okazję do zagadania chłopaka.

— Ciekawi mnie to, czemu nie byłeś tak samo zdziwiony niewinnością Blacka, jak reszta Wizengamotu — przemówił, wpatrując się w młodszego podsekretarza, który mocniej chwycił trzymaną teczkę, przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej.

— Mało rzeczy potrafi mnie zdziwić, panie Robards — odrzekł spokojnie, robiąc krok do tyłu. — Pozwoli mi pan przejść?

— Oczywiście. — Odsunął się na bok i obserwował, jak Weasley szybko skierował się do drzwi i za nimi zniknął.

Na język cisnęło mu się pytanie: „Czemu Scrimgeour tak traktował Percy’ego?”.

Czuł, że po raz kolejny będzie musiał użyć swoich umiejętności obserwacji, by dojść do prawdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łatwiej Wam się czyta, jak robię wklęsłe akapity, czy lepiej by było, jakby każdy znajdował się w równej linii? 🤔


	6. Raz, dwa, trzy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba najdłuższy rozdział jak dotąd, 5732 słów. Mam wrażenie, że im dalej w fiku, tym dłuższe rozdziały będą mi wychodzić.  
> Nowe wątki, nowe postacie zaczynają wchodzić do gry. Jakoś się to będzie tak powoli rozgrywać, tak sądzę.  
> Jak na razie nie wiem jeszcze, ile dokładnie rozdziałów będzie to miało, zgaduję jednak, że dość sporo.  
> Również nie jestem pewna, jak się zakończy to opowiadanie, ale spokojna głowa — na coś w końcu wpadnę!
> 
> I jeśli nawet czasem przerwy między dodawaniem rozdziałów będą naprawdę długie, proszę, nie martwcie się, że porzucę to fanfiction czy coś. Nigdy nie porzucam swoich prac ♥ 
> 
> Bez zbędnego zanudzania, życzę miłego czytania!

  
    W sobotę tuż po śniadaniu Harry ruszył na umówione miejsce, aby spotkać się z Malfoyem. Nie był pewien, ile czasu blondyn poświęci na uczenie go tańca, więc nie chciał się spóźnić. I tak miał szczęście, że ten w ogóle się zgodził. Był jego jedyną nadzieją, gdyż Harry nie miał tyle siły w sobie, by prosić kogoś z Gryffindoru o pomoc. Zaraz by zaczęły się plotki, że komuś chciał zaimponować.

    Po przywitaniu się z blondynem, który czekał na niego, będąc opartym o ścianę, zaczęli krążyć wzdłuż korytarza i już po chwili pojawiły się drzwi, prowadzące do Pokoju Życzeń.

    Pomieszczenie wyglądem przypominało wielką halę, jednak w żadnym stopniu nie kojarzyła się z Wielką Salą podczas balu na ich czwartym roku, co dodało Harry’emu otuchy. W rogu znajdował się kominek z miejscami siedzącymi, a obok dużych rozmiarów fortepian. Na stoliku pod oknem stał wiekowy gramofon. Po chwili Malfoy znalazł zbiór winyli na regałach i po wybraniu odpowiedniego nagrania, ustawił je delikatnie na sprzęt, który kolejno zaczął grać.

— Pamiętasz podstawy z czwartej klasy, których uczyła was profesor McGonagall? — Padło pytanie, gdy Harry upewnił się, że zażyczył sobie w myślach, by nikt nie był w stanie wejść do pokoju, dopóki oni z niego nie wyjdą.

— Niezbyt? — Malfoy pokręcił głową i przywołał Harry’ego do siebie gestem dłoni.

    Dołączył do Malfoya po tym, gdy tak jak on, pozbył się wierzchniej szaty, by ta nie krępowała mu ruchów.

— Zaczniemy od poprawnego stawiania kroków, by nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do takiej katastrofy, jak z Patil, na balu Bożonarodzeniowym, którą pewnie dalej bolą palce, które jej tak sumiennie podeptałeś. — Harry obruszył się na słowa ślizgona, jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko dlatego, że nie słyszał w głosie chłopaka typowej dla niego złośliwości. Może mówił to, by go zmotywować bardziej?

— Złap mnie w talii i chwyć za dłoń. — Usłyszał niecierpliwy głos ślizgona, który stał już w gotowej pozycji. Harry zrobił to, co mu kazał, czując się trochę dziwnie. Jeśli blondyn czuł to samo, to najwyraźniej musiał to dobrze ukrywać.

— Teraz powtarzaj za mną kroki — przemówił spokojnym głosem, przestawiając się na tryb nauczyciela. Gdy już po krótkiej chwili, Harry go nadepnął, Malfoy zwolnił jeszcze bardziej. — Powoli, Potter, nie chcę zostać kaleką, zanim Granger zdąży mnie zaprosić — rzekł, przypatrując się niepewnym i sztywnym krokom kruczowłosego.

— Staram się, okej? — odparł Harry, zaczynając liczyć w myślach ruchy, by całkowicie nie wyjść z taktu. Niewiele to jednak dało, przez co czuł się jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany.

    Samo opanowanie podstaw zajęło mu dwie godziny, po których Malfoy rozmasowywał palce swoich stóp, uprzednio ściągając buty, a Harry zmęczony klapnął obok niego na kanapie, porównując taniec do gorszego wysiłku od gry w Quidditcha.

— Nie dąsaj się tak, Potty, masz jeszcze sporo czasu, by zaimponować swojemu księciu z bajki — zażartował, widząc niezadowoloną minę gryfona, który siedział wciśnięty między poduszki ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, jak obrażone dziecko.

— Nie dąsam się — westchnął, po chwili wstając z miejsca. — Jutro o tej samej porze?

— Normalnie odmówiłbym na myśl o tak nieludzkiej porze wstawania w niedzielę, jednak masz szczęście, że zależy mi na naszym układzie — odparł z mniejszym zapałem, po czym włożył z powrotem buty i zrównał się z gryfonem, który już stał przed drzwiami.

    Harry nie odpowiedział, ponownie zamyślając się, jak zasugerować Hermionie, by zaprosiła Malfoya, a nie na przykład takiego Cormaca McLaggena, którego kultura osobista i takt pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Widział, jak chłopak krążył wokół Hermiony, gdy ta bywała sama. Jedyne miejsce, do jakiego nie wchodził to biblioteka, w której nie miał możliwości rozmawiania z dziewczyną, gdy ta całkowicie pochłonięta była książkami, które uznawała za znacznie lepsze towarzystwo od nachalnego gryfona.

    Gdy weszli na schody, ślizgon zagadał go, pytając o rozprawę jego kuzyna. Cóż, Harry nie czuł, jakby jej przebieg był jakimś wielkim sekretem, więc zaczął mówić o tym, jak mniej więcej się skończyła. Pod koniec swojej krótkiej opowieści, usłyszał prychnięcie Malfoya, mówiące coś o „niekompetentnym Ministerstwie”.

    Przed Wielką Salą wpadli na Zabiniego, którego grymas poszerzył się, widząc, z kim Malfoy szedł.

— Jak widzę, znalazłeś już zastępstwo za mnie — powiedział ze złością i zawodem w głosie. — I to sam symbol Jasnej Strony, jak _uroczo_. — Z tak wymuszonym uśmiechem czekał na reakcję blondyna, którą najpewniej chciał wywołać. Jak bardzo się zdziwił, gdy zamiast niego, rozjuszył gryfona.

— Nie jestem niczyim, cholernym symbolem, Zabini! — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując nagłą złość, której obecności całkowicie się nie spodziewał. — Wracaj po rozum do swojej matki, bo jak widać, ostatnim razem go tam zostawiłeś! — warknął na odchodnym, po czym ruszył, kierując się w stronę dormitorium. Nie sądził, aby był w stanie usiedzieć w spokoju przy stole gryfonów, podczas gdy głupota Zabiniego przyprawiała go o odruch wymiotny.

    Kiedy dotarł na szczyt schodów, stając przed portretem Grubej Damy, zdążył już trochę ochłonąć. Zrobił kilka oddechów, zanim wypowiedział hasło i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie ujrzał głównie ludzi odrabiających swoje prace domowe.

    Wszedł do dormitorium, gdzie zastał jedynie Neville’a, pakującego jakąś książkę do swojej torby.

— Hej, Neville — przywitał się z przyjacielem, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. W pokoju zastał jedynie jego, na co nie narzekał. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia.

— O, witaj Harry! Co tam u ciebie? — zapytał z przyjaznym uśmiechem, odstawiając torbę w rogu łóżka, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na okularnika.

— Jestem wykończony — wymamrotał, schylając się do kufra, szukając ręcznika. Czuł, że orzeźwiający prysznic pomoże mu uspokoić myśli. — Gdzieś wyjeżdżasz, że się pakujesz? — Spojrzał zaciekawiony na szaty wyjściowe, leżące na łóżku chłopaka.

— Do babci, postanowiła, że jutro złożymy wizytę moim rodzicom — odrzekł trochę niepewnie. — A jakie ty masz plany na weekend, Harry?

— Nadrobić wszystkie zadania, których w ciągu tygodnia nie zdążyłem napisać — westchnął cierpiętniczo, następnie kierując się w stronę łazienki. — I znaleźć osobę, z którą mógłbym pójść na przyjęcie Slughorna — wyznał po chwili, mając nikłą nadzieję, że być może Neville komuś mu podsunie na myśl.

Chłopak wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, że Harry jeszcze nikogo nie zaprosił.

— Hm, pytałeś Lunę?

— Nott już ją zaprosił — rzekł, przypominając sobie chwilę niezręczności, którą poczuł dzień wcześniej, gdy zapytał dziewczynę o zostanie jego osobą towarzyszącą.

— A nie możesz iść z Hermioną?

— Nie chcę, by znowu zaczęły się pogłoski, że „mamy się ku sobie”, jak to Skeeter ujęła w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. — Umiejętnie wykorzystał wymówkę, nie chcąc nikomu mówić o jego układzie z Malfoyem. — Myślałem o Ginny, jednak nie jestem pewien, czy też już kogoś nie ma upatrzonego.

— Ginny zaprosiła mnie — oznajmił nieśmiało Neville, momentalnie czerwieniejąc na twarzy. — Ale na pewno uda ci się kogoś znaleźć!

    Harry uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że jego słowa okażą się prawdą. Miał zaledwie pięć dni do znalezienia odpowiedniej osoby.

    Gdy wyszedł na nowo rozbudzony po chłodnym prysznicu, w pokoju nie zastał nikogo. Neville najwyraźniej musiał już ruszyć w drogę, jako że z jego łóżka zniknęła szata, jak i torba. Mierzwiąc swoje mokre włosy, Harry podszedł do Hedwigi, która siedziała na parapecie od zewnątrz, stukając dziobem w szybę, czekając niecierpliwie na swojego pana. Gryfon otworzył okno, po czym szybko je zamknął, nie chcąc, by chłód wtargnął do pomieszczenia. Zauważył u jej nóżki przywiązany kolorowym sznurkiem list, który szybko odwinął, będąc ciekawym treści.

_„Harry!_

_Nie wiem, jak byłeś w stanie kiedyś wytrzymać w domu, wiedząc, że każdy twój choćby najmniejszy ruch był obserwowany przez nich! Osobiście, dziwnie się czuję z tą wiedzą i automatycznie wypatruje ich, chociaż wiem, że kamuflują się tak, abyśmy z rodzicami ich w ogóle nie widzieli. Jednak mimo tych dodatkowych środków bezpieczeństwa, nie sądzę, byśmy byli poza zasięgiem Białogłowego i jego rycerzy. Nie chcę jednak brzmieć jak tchórz, więc powiem, że ponownie zacząłem uczęszczać na zajęcia z samoobrony, organizowane w mojej szkole. A treningi, o które pytałeś, idą świetnie! W końcu mamy zgraną drużynę!_  
  
_Ojciec ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie albo mam takie wrażenie, nie jestem tak do końca pewien… Nie rozmawia ze mną już tak pewnie, jak kiedyś, no wiesz… przed całym tym ‘zdarzeniem’. Mama mnie uspokaja, mówiąc, że mu przejdzie i że musi się po prostu przyzwyczaić do całej tej pokręconej sytuacji. Może ma rację? Jak myślisz?_

_Sprawy z psychologią rozwiązane, czy dalej się nad nią męczycie?_

_Również nie mogę się doczekać! Będą to moje pierwsze święta spędzone bez rodziców. Po twoim liście nasunęło mi się pewne pytanie… Co powinienem kupić twoim przyjaciołom? Nawet nie mów, że nie muszę nic kupować! Nie mam zamiaru przyjść z pustymi rękoma, co to, to nie!_

_D.”_

    Harry zajął się odpisywaniem Dudleyowi, a po tym, wziął do rąk swoje podręczniki i czyste pergaminy i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, dołączając do uczniów, odrabiających swoje prace.

* * *

  
    Po kolacji Harry postanowił przejść się po błoniach. Hermiona nie wyglądała na chętną, by mu towarzyszyć i pożegnała się z nim, mówiąc, że będzie na niego czekać w Pokoju Wspólnym. Gryfon ubrał się ciepło, a następnie skierował w stronę wyjścia. Nie spotykając nikogo po drodze, wyszedł po cichu i zaczął zbliżać się do Zakazanego Lasu, by przejść się wzdłuż drzew. Będąc na miejscu, odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem i wsłuchał się w odgłosy przyrody i zwierząt, żyjących w lesie. Z daleka widoczna była chatka Hagrida, w której paliło się światło.

    Harry przeszedł dalej, za nowy cel podróży obierając sobie jezioro, w którym dwa lata temu prawie nie utonął. Z bólem wspominał śmierć Cedrika, która była tak bardzo niesprawiedliwa. Cho dalej patrzyła na Harry’ego z wyrzutem, gdy mijał ją na korytarzu. Mimo oczywistej prawdy, że Voldemort wrócił, ta dalej obwiniała gryfona za śmierć swojego chłopaka. Jak dobrze, że jego zauroczenie dziewczyną tak jak szybko się pojawiło, tak i zniknęło. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, w jak bardzo niezdrowej relacji by żyli, gdyby kontynuowali znajomość.

    Na krótkim molo, z którego latem skakali uczniowie, Harry dojrzał czyjąś niewyraźną sylwetkę. Po krótkiej wewnętrznej debacie ciekawość nad nim wygrała.

    Po wejściu na deski był na tyle blisko, że był w stanie rozpoznać osobę przed sobą. Nadal jednak był zdziwiony, że znajdował się o tej porze na zewnątrz, na spokojnie robiąc zdjęcia krajobrazowi.

— Colin? — Chłopak prawie nie wypuścił sprzętu z dłoni. Obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, stając przodem do Harry’ego, który zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn był od niego zaledwie o kilka centymetrów niższy. Dlaczego wszyscy go przewyższali? — Wybacz, że cię wystraszyłem.

— Nic się nie stało, Harry — zapewnił go, uśmiechając się uroczo do kruczowłosego. — Przejdziemy się? — zaproponował, a gdy okularnik skinął głową, natychmiast chwycił go pod ramię i w taki sposób zeszli z mola, kierując się zaśnieżoną ścieżką w stronę szklarni.

— Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać — rzekł Colin, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie od zakończenia działalności Gwardii Dumbledore’a nie mieli jakoś sposobności do, chociażby krótkiej pogawędki.

    Cóż, kruczowłosy w tamtym okresie miał inne problemy na głowie, a Colin rok temu był trochę irytującym towarzyszem, czego nie ukrywał jakoś specjalnie. Teraz widział jednak, jak chłopak wydoroślał. Nie był już tak porywczy i nachalny, a bardziej opanowany i ustępliwy. Również z wyglądu sporo się zmienił. Jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły, a sylwetka przypominała bardziej tą męską, niż dziecięcą. Możliwe, że gdyby Harry nie był już zainteresowany Slughornem, to zastanowiłby się ponownie nad luźną sugestią Colina, którą chłopak rzucił w jego stronę rok temu.

    Teraz jednak wpadł na inny pomysł.

— Colin, nie chciałbyś może wybrać się ze mną na bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie u Slughorna? — zapytał, a już po chwili poczuł, jak chłopak mocniej ścisnął jego rękę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Harry! — zawołał podekscytowany, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie.

    Kontynuowali po chwili rozmowę, wspominając dawne dobre czasy, jak i wszystkie psikusy Freda i George’a, które prezentowali Umbridge, zanim opuścili Hogwart. Harry śmiał się co chwilę, będąc trochę zdziwionym z tego, jak dobrze spędzało mu się czas w towarzystwie Colina. Nie żałował swojej decyzji i z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że blondyn będzie doskonałym partnerem na przyjęciu.

* * *

  
    Do Wieży wrócili po ciszy nocnej.

    W Pokoju Wspólnym zastali tylko siedzącą w fotelu obok kominka Hermionę, która po zatrzaśnięciu się obrazu, odłożyła książkę i spojrzała na dwójkę spóźnialskich. Harry szybko pożegnał się z Colinem, a następnie skierował się w stronę kanapy, na której następnie się położył. Przyjaciółka wpatrywała się w niego z dezaprobatą przez długą chwilę. Harry czekał, aż przemówi, grając tajemniczego i powołując się na gryfońską ciekawość dziewczyny.

— Czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Harry? — zapytała ostrożnie, jakby badając teren, jak głęboko w prywatne sprawy przyjaciela może drążyć.

— Zaprosiłem Colina na przyjęcie — odparł, szczerząc się, gdy zobaczył zdumienie na twarzy Hermiony. Wyglądała na trochę zestresowaną. Może zdała sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej wszyscy zaproszeni przez Slughorna mają już partnera, a ona nie?

— Słyszałem, że Malfoy nie został jeszcze przez nikogo zaproszony — rzucił luźną sugestię, po chwili dodając: — Nott idzie z Luną, a Ginny z Nevillem.

— Racja — westchnęła ciężko, a następnie zmieniła temat, wspominając o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, gdzie miała problem z jednym zaklęciem i poprosiła Harry’ego o pomoc w opanowaniu go.

* * *

  
    Od godziny ósmej rano do dziesiątej Malfoy dalej trenował Harry’ego w tańcu, nie poddając się, mimo wielu potknięć kruczowłosego, który zaczął klnąc na samego siebie ze zdenerwowania i braku jakichkolwiek umiejętności manualnych. Blondyna to szczerze bawiło, co jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało Harry’ego do szału.

    Nie spodziewał się, że zwykły angielski walc okaże się dla niego tak niesamowicie skomplikowanym i zawiłym tańcem. Dla ułatwienia Malfoy namalował na podłodze nawet kolejne kroki, by Harry jedynie za nimi podążał. Jednak gdy zaklęciem się ich pozbywał, gryfon na nowo zaczynał się gubić i tracić w rytmie, który blondyn dyktował na głos. „Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy…” i tak w kółko.

    Pod koniec szło już mu lepiej, jednak Harry nadal nie był w pełni z siebie zadowolony. Podziękował jak zwykle Malfoyowi za fatygę i pożegnał się z nim, skręcając w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie udało mu się jednak do niej dojść, gdyż po drodze zatrzymała go McGonagall, informując, że dyrektor prosił, by przyszedł do jego gabinetu.

    Harry westchnął z bólem, mając nadzieję, że spotkanie nie będzie długie i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich książek i informacji, które na niego czekały.

* * *

 

— Harry, nie chcesz, aby Voldemort został pokonany?

Jakim cudem kilka minut wystarczyło, by przeszli akurat do tego tematu — Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nie podobało mu się jednak to, że czuł się, jakby był na przesłuchaniu, a nie na herbacianym spotkaniu. Nie tknął jednak swojej filiżanki, będąc zbyt zdenerwowanym tym, jak daleko Dumbledore zaczął się posuwać.

Zaczęło się od zwykłego pytania, co u niego nowego, a potem jakoś pokrętnie dyrektor przeszedł na temat horkruksów i misji Harry’ego. Chłopak żałował, że wyraził swoje obawy i niechęć do stanięcia do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem.

Westchnął po raz kolejny tego dnia i nie spoglądając w oczy czarodzieja, przemówił ponownie:

— Chcę, ale nie kosztem życia mojego i moich bliskich.

— Pewne decyzje muszą zostać podjęte — przekonywał swoim z pozoru przyjaznym głosem. — Dla większego dobra wiele już straciłem, chłopcze, więc dobrze wiem, o czym mówię.

— Dlaczego więc pan chce tego samego losu dla mnie? — zapytał zduszonym głosem, nie dowierzając w to, jak dyrektor miał w ogóle czelność psuć mu powoli życie. — Czy zrobiłem tak niewiele? Wszystkie poprzednie lata, w których powstrzymałem Voldemorta to za mało, tak?

— Bardzo przysłużyłeś się czarodziejskiemu światu, Harry, jednak przepowiednia mówi właśnie o tobie… — I znowu zaczynał całą tę farsę od nowa. Gryfon miał już szczerze dość tej dyskusji i najchętniej wyszedłby z gabinetu dyrektora i nigdy już nie wracał.

— Nie mam zamiaru, by przepowiednia Trelawney doprowadziła mnie na cmentarz! — przerwał mu krzykiem, nie robiąc sobie nic z karcącego spojrzenia, które Dumbledore mu posłał. — Czy to nie my jesteśmy kowalami własnego losu? Proroctwa w końcu mogą okazać się błędne lub posiadać wiele znaczeń! — powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa Rona, które tak bardzo go uświadomiły i upewniły, że nic sobie nie ubzdurał, a jego poglądy miały żelazne fundamenty. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by po raz kolejny ktoś go uciszał, gdy mówił prawdę i wyrażał swoje odczucia. Wystarczyło to, że pozwolił na to Umbridge rok temu.

— Harry, ufasz mi, prawda? Robię, co mogę, by czarodziejski świat ponownie był spokojnym miejscem. Zakon Feniksa również i…

— Mogę działać z boku, na Merlina! Dlaczego mam stać na froncie? Nie chcę umrzeć, profesorze! — zawołał z desperacji, ponownie przerywając dyrektorowi w środku zdania. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że Dumbledore nic sobie z jego słów nie robił. Zignorował go całkowicie i dalej stał mocno przy swoim!

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale widzę, że dzisiaj nic już nie zdziałamy. Spotkamy się po świętach, co ty na to? Powinieneś ochłonąć do tego czasu, chłopcze i przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie. — Na jego twarz powrócił pogodny uśmiech, co przyprawiło Harry’ego o wewnętrzne torsje.

Gryfon wstał i nie oglądając się za dyrektorem, którego niegdyś uważał wręcz za kogoś na wzór dziadka, skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Do widzenia, profesorze — rzucił na odchodnym, po czym biegiem pognał do dormitorium, gdzie miał nadzieję spotkać Rona, który być może będzie w stanie go uspokoić i poprawić mu humor.

* * *

  
    Po wejściu do Szpitala Świętego Munga, do uszu Remusa doszły dźwięki rozmów, stukania butów, rzucanych zza przeróżnych drzwi zaklęć, jak i energiczne pisanie piórem po pergaminie. Zapach był podobny do tego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w Hogwarcie. Woń przypominała mieszankę bandaży, leków oraz środków dezynfekujących.

    Mężczyzna starał się nie oddychać głęboko, nie drażniąc bardziej swoich i tak już podrażnionych nozdrzy. Nie cierpiał znajdować się w pobliżu silnych środków chemicznych, doprowadzało to jego wilka do szału.

    Skierował się więc od razu do głównych drzwi, prowadzących na korytarz, na którego końcu znajdowały się schody, kierujące na dalsze oddziały.

    Nie przepadał za takimi miejscami. Gdyby tylko miał w sobie tyle odwagi, to czym prędzej by zawrócił i nigdy więcej już nie wracał. Jednak obiecał Syriuszowi, że pójdzie, chociaż na badania kontrolne, których nie robił, odkąd opuścił Hogwart. Po tym, jak Lily i James zostali zamordowani, a Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu, całkowicie zapomniał o swoim zdrowiu. Żył w kilkunastoletniej żałobie, dopóki prawda nie uratowała go od całej jego nędzy. Wciąż zżerało go poczucie winy, że uwierzył Dumbledorowi i innym. Jak mógł tak szybko skreślić najlepszego przyjaciela, który od samego początku był dla niego opoką?

    Jak wielką ironią było to, że to kiedyś Severusa próbowali przekonać do czegoś na siłę, a teraz to on sam był tym, którego namawiano. Oczywiście, Snape pozostał po Ciemnej Stronie, czego później żałował przez śmierć Lily i Jamesa (wbrew pozorom widoczne było to, że czarodziej nie życzył jej mężowi śmierci, a cieszył się jej szczęściem).

    Remus dziwił się również jak relacja Syriusza i Snape’a przetrwała mimo próby czasu i tak odmiennych poglądów. Dalej pamiętał, jak w siódmej klasie Łapa zdradził mu swoje zainteresowanie względem chłopaka, którego przez kilka lat poniżał. Jeszcze większym zdziwieniem dla Remusa było to, że Severus również żywił do niego jakieś uczucia. Z początku podejrzewał jakiś inny rodzaj Syndromu Sztokholmskiego u czarodzieja. Dopiero po czasie zauważył, że ich relacja faktycznie miała spory potencjał. Oczywiście, cały rok był dla nich obu niesamowicie ciężki. Mnóstwo szczerych rozmów, prób zaufania sobie, jeszcze więcej kłótni i niedopowiedzeń, a do tego za murami zamku trwała wojna. Stali po dwóch różnych stronach całego tego koszmaru, a mimo to wspierali się, jak tylko mogli, a na polu bitwy — chronili. Remus raz zapytał, jak był w stanie rozpoznać, który z zamaskowanych śmierciożerców to Snape. Syriusz odparł, że po jego płynnych i dokładnych ruchach oraz używanych zaklęciach, których nigdy nie wypowiadał na głos. Po chwili jednak dodał, że zna na pamięć wygląd jego maski, którą specjalnie zaczarowali tak, by Syriusz był w stanie przez nią widzieć twarz swojego wybranka. Remus naprawdę był pod wielkim podziwem ich poświęcenia i upartości. Całe dwanaście lat rozłąki, które Syriusz przesiedział w Azkabanie — prawie przez to nie tracąc zdrowia psychicznego.

    Pamiętał moment, w którym Dumbledore zadecydował, że Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa będzie Grimmauld Place 12. Syriusz został z jednego więzienia przeniesiony do drugiego, co na nowo zaczęło doprowadzać mężczyznę do szału.

    Przez taki długi pobyt z dementorami miał problemy z pamięcią. Wydawał się zatrzymać w wieku dwudziestu lat, przez co chwilami zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie, a wręcz dziecinnie. Remus nie zapomniał wyrazu Snape’a, gdy Syriusz przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu zaczął bluzgać w jego stronę, tak, jak robił to przez wiele lat w Hogwarcie, zanim miłość zawitała między ich dwójką. Severus wyglądał na zszokowanego i zbolałego na myśl, że tak właściwie nic się nie zmieniło i wciąż byli wrogami. Nie poddawał się jednak w swoich działaniach i osobiście znalazł magomedyka specjalizującego się w chorobach umysłu, jak i mugolskiej psychologii, która mogła okazać się zbawienna w przypadku Łapy. Minęło wiele ciężkich miesięcy, zanim Syriusz w ogóle zaczął zachowywać się, jak na jego wiek przystało. Jeszcze więcej czasu było trzeba, by zaczął przypominać sobie o wszelkich rzeczach związanych z Severusem. I kilka dni, by ponownie poczuł do czarodzieja to samo, co w siódmej klasie.

    Wszystko wydawało się wtedy wracać do normy. Syriusz znalazł w sobie nową siłę i energię do działania, dzięki której odremontował całą posiadłość swoich rodziców, uprzednio znajdując parę naprawdę silnych i destrukcyjnych zaklęć. Po pozbyciu się obrazu swojej matki i ojca poczuł wielką ulgę. To samo uczynił z głowami skrzatów, które powieszone były na niektórych ścianach, co przyprawiało Hermionę o ciarki. Z interwencją Harry’ego, który szanował te stworzeniach tak samo, jak ludzi, którymi się otaczał, udało się Łapie dojść do porozumienia ze Stworkiem. Po głośnym wypłakaniu się i wspomnieniu Regulusa, stworzenie poczuło się o wiele lepiej i było gotowe uznać Syriusza za swojego nowego pana.

    Najtrudniej było Łapie wejść do pokoju jego młodszego brata. Mimo że w późniejszych latach nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, to ten zawsze go kochał i chciał, by ten również uciekł spod diabelskich sideł Walburgi i Oriona Blacków. Po raz kolejny na pomoc przybył Severus, który niegdyś przyjaźnił się ze ślizgonem. Opowiedział o nim zabawne historie oraz te, gdzie chłopak bronił Syriusza w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu przed negatywnymi słowami rówieśników. Tyle wystarczyło, by Łapa ponownie uronił parę łez pełnych żalu i szczerej tęsknoty.

    Syriusz wychodził powoli na prostą, ciesząc się każdą chwilą spędzoną z przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Dzięki jego zaraźliwemu optymizmowi, dni na Grimmauld Place zaczęły należeć do tych przyjemnych i mile spędzonych. Remus ponownie mógł liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciela i towarzystwo podczas pełni księżyca. Szkoda jednak, że on sam nie potrafił pomóc Łapie, którego koszmary związane z Azkabanem, nigdy nie ustały.

— Dzień dobry! Pan to Remus Lupin, prawda? — Gdy mężczyzna skinął uzdrowicielce głową, ta wpuściła go do środka gabinetu, który znajdował się na czwartym piętrze, a następnie zamknęła za nim drzwi. Wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko jej biurka, za którym usiadła, biorąc do ręki długopis i deskę z klipem, gdzie na zwykłej, białej kartce Remus zauważył pełno kolumn, a na samej górze swoje imię i nazwisko. Zdziwił się, że kobieta używała niemagicznych przyborów. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że zapewne była półkrwi lub jej rodzice byli mugolami. Uspokoiło go to trochę.

— Jestem w zastępstwie za koleżankę, która miała pana przyjąć — wyjaśniła prędko, widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Lupina. — Nazywam się Diana Travers i zostałam poinformowana o pana przypadku. Także niech się pan niczego nie obawia, nie ugryzę pana — zażartowała, widząc chwilowy dyskomfort mężczyzny, najpewniej mający związek z tym, że ktoś dowiedział się o jego likantropii.

— Kiedy był pan ostatni raz na badaniach kontrolnych? — zapytała, zapisując już coś w dokumencie.

— W 1978 roku. — Badawcze spojrzenie kobiety przez krótką chwilę przeniosło się na Lupina, którego przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze, gdy poczuł się z góry oceniany.

— Spora przerwa — skomentowała, jednak nie zagłębiała się w temat, tylko zadawała kolejne pytania: — Jak się pan czuje?

— Fizycznie czy psychicznie? — zapytał cicho, patrząc się na swoje dłonie, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z uzdrowicielką.

— Zaczniemy od pańskiego stanu fizycznego, dobrze? To jestem w stanie szybciej sprawdzić i w razie potrzeby naprawić. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, skupiając swój wzrok całkowicie na pacjencie.

— Chyba dobrze. — Kobieta nie wyglądała na przekonaną, więc wstała i okrążyła biurko, by następnie stanąć obok Remusa, który po raz kolejny miał ochotę uciec. W myślach jak mantrę powtarzał sobie, że nie mógł zawieść Syriusza.

— Najpierw zmierzę panu ciśnienie, dobrze? — zapytała powoli, nie chcąc dodatkowo stresować mężczyzny, który i tak był już blady jak wampir. Nie wiedziała, czy było to ze strachu, braku jakiegokolwiek zaufania, czy mężczyzna coś ukrywał. Była jednak magomedykiem, zdrowie pacjentów to jej priorytet!

    Wyjęła swoją różdżkę, a następnie skierowała ją na prawą rękę mężczyzny, który ustawił ją równo na biurku, podwijając przed tym rękaw tak, jak mu poleciła. Po krótkiej formułce na chwilę rozbłysło jasne światło, a po chwili w jednej z rubryk na kartce pojawił się dokładny wynik. Kobieta spojrzała zmartwiona na liczby i ponownie rzuciła zaklęcie. Duża zmiana nie nastała, więc odłożyła różdżkę do kieszeni swojego białego kitla, a następnie wyciągnęła z szuflady długi, czysty pergamin i go również położyła na meblu.

— Niech się pan rozbierze do bielizny, sprawdzimy pana wszelkie urazy od 1978 roku, aby uzupełnić kartotekę i upewnić się, że nie ma pan czegoś niewyleczonego — oznajmiła i wyszła na chwilę z gabinetu, za co Remus był wdzięczny. I tak już czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Nigdy nie rozbierał się przy żadnej kobiecie i miał wrażenie, że gdyby ten pierwszy raz był przy uzdrowicielce, to chyba całkowicie by się załamał. Wprawdzie był typem introwertyka, co „zawdzięczał” głównie swojej likantropii, jednak bywał też samotny. Obecność przyjaciół to nie to samo, co posiadanie drugiej połówki. Całkowicie odmienne uczucia i przeżycia, na które jednak Remus nigdy sobie nie pozwolił.

    Nie był to czas ani miejsce na takie rozmyślania, więc czym prędzej zajął się pozbywaniem ubrań, które kolejno ułożył równo na krześle. Skończył akurat w momencie, gdy kobieta wróciła do gabinetu. Od razu wyciągnęła różdżkę, mówiąc, by się przez chwilę nie ruszał.

    Stał więc tak sztywno w samych bokserkach, czekając, aż uzdrowicielka skończy inkantować cichym, lecz melodyjnym głosem, który w pewnym stopniu zdołał ukoić jego nerwy. Kątem oka widział, jak na pergaminie pojawiały się kolejne linijki tekstu i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wiele przeżył przez te kilkanaście lat.

Po kilku minutach Remus przestał czuć na sobie działanie magii, jednak gdy spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które wisiało na ścianie naprzeciwko niego, zauważył różnokolorowe ślady na całym ciele. Posłał kobiecie pytające spojrzenie, jednak ta zajęta była czytaniem pergaminu, który sięgał aż do podłogi.

— Niech pan usiądzie na kozetce — rzuciła, dalej nie odrywając się od tekstu. Przechodząc obok niej, Remus zauważył, że był zapisany naprawdę małą czcionką.

    Gdy kobieta oderwała się od pergaminu, zaczęła wyjaśniać Remusowi, co oznaczają konkretne kolory, które barwiły jego ciało. Jej słowa jednak prześlizgiwały się przez jego mózg, nie pozostawiając w nim żadnego śladu. Dobrze wiedział, że większość urazów powstała na skutek comiesięcznych przemian. Nie chciał słyszeć dodatkowego potwierdzenia tej teorii.

    Tak więc udawał, że słuchał jej monologu. Wydało się to, gdy nie doszło do niego jakieś pytanie, które mu zadała po kilku minutach. Westchnęła, najwyraźniej darując sobie dalsze tłumaczenie. Podeszła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła słoiczek nieznanej Remusowi maści. Mimo że pojemnik był zakręcony, mężczyzna wyczuł mocny, miętowy zapach, zmieszany z innymi ziołami, których nazw nie znał. Kobieta postawiła go na biurku, następnie informując, że jest on dla Remusa na wszystkie jego stawy, które są w najgorszym stanie przez przemiany.

    Kiedy ponownie zwróciła się w jego stronę, Lupin miał wrażenie, jakby był na zwykłym, mugolskim badaniu. Nie przypominał sobie, by Poppy kiedykolwiek używała niemagicznych metod, gdy zajmowała się uczniami, którzy zawitali do jej skrzydła. Zawsze ograniczała się do eliksirów i zaklęć, niekiedy tylko zasięgając porady od specjalistów w Świętym Mungu. Szczerze ciekawiło go podejście uzdrowicielki, jednak nie śmiał o nic zapytać, obawiając się, że w jakiś sposób ją urazi.

    Jak dotąd sprawdziła jego uszy, zęby (na których dłużej się zatrzymała, jakby oczekiwała zobaczyć wilcze kły) oraz odruch kolan. Potem chwyciła za stetoskop, którego Remus nie widział od czasów dzieciństwa i zaczęła mierzyć jego oddech. Głębokie wdechy i wydechy trochę zrelaksowały mężczyznę, który stał wcześniej, jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc się doczekać końca tej wizyty.

— Może pan się z powrotem ubrać — powiedziała, siadając za biurkiem, gdzie zaczęła wypisywać każdą rubrykę po kolei.

    Remusowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. W zawrotnym tempie wrócił do swoich ubrań. Zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce naprzeciwko kobiety, która po chwili odłożyła trzymany w dłoni długopis i oparła się łokciami o blat.

— Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że Eliksir Tojadowy wyniszcza pana organizm od środka? — zapytała, wpatrując się uważnie w swojego pacjenta. — To właśnie przez niego czuje się pan tak źle przed i po przemianie.

— Ale kiedyś było lepiej… Może po prostu się starzeje i już nie działa na mnie tak dobrze?  — Próbował zażartować, jednak wyszło to dość niemrawo. — W końcu, czyż nie miał on jedynie zmniejszać bólu przemiany i zapewniać, że moje myśli mimo niej pozostaną czyste?

— Czy czytał pan jego skład? — Jej pytanie zdziwiło Remusa, który przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

— Tak. — W żadnym wypadku nie podobało mu się to, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa.

— I nie zauważył pan niczego podejrzanego? — Uniosła brwi, wyraźnie wyczekując jakiejś reakcji ze strony mężczyzny. Po krótkiej ciszy westchnęła ciężko i ponownie przemówiła: — Osoba, która go stworzyła, chciała osłabić wilkołaki. Były to ciężkie czasy dla czarodziejów, a żyjąc w ciągłej obawie, iż na kolejnej wojnie ponownie przyłączą się do Ciemnej Strony, wpadli na pomysł, by je osłabić.

Lupin nic nie odpowiedział.

— Wiele wilkołaków uważało likantropię za _przekleństwo_ , więc może sobie pan tylko wyobrazić, z jak wielką chęcią zapisywali się do programu, dzięki któremu dostawali bezpłatny dostęp do eliksiru, który w teorii miał wyzbywać ich z bólu. — Remus skinął jej powoli głową, całkowicie rozumiejąc tych ludzi. — Po pierwszej wojnie oczywiście zaprzestano tego, jako że składniki i samo warzenie go są drogie i czasochłonne. Jednakże czarodzieje w tamtych latach osiągnęli swój cel: większość wilkołaków zmarła lub zaszyła się głęboko w lasach, żyjąc w ukryciu i z dala od czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. Odezwała się ponownie dopiero po chwili, gdy Remus cicho odchrząknął.

— Najsilniejszym z pozostałych, który nigdy nie tknął Wywaru Tojadowego, jest znany nam wszystkim Fenrir Greyback. I jak pan zapewne dobrze wie, jego a pańska forma po przemianie, drastycznie się od siebie różnią.

— Skąd może pani o tym wiedzieć? — zapytał podejrzliwie, nie przypominając sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkał jakąś Dianę Travis. Mało ludzi widziało go po przemianie, dlatego więc zaczął się martwić, że być może jakaś informacja o nim wyciekła do wiedzy ogólnej społeczeństwa.

— Zdjęcia Greybacka nie raz ukazywały się w Proroku Codziennym. Zresztą, nawet w swojej ludzkiej postaci wygląda dość pokaźnie — stwierdziła, opierając podbródek na dłoni, jakby w krótkim zastanowieniu. — Pana natomiast widziałam po przemianie trzy lata temu, gdy zostałam wezwana do Hogwartu, by spisać niejakiego Syriusza Blacka za zmarłego wskutek pocałunku dementora. Co jednak nie nastąpiło.

— Zapomniałem wtedy zażyć eliksir i zatraciłem się… wilk przejął nade mną całkowitą kontrolę — powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej, jednak kobieta i tak zdołała usłyszeć każde jego słowo. — Źle się to dla mnie skończyło.

— Jednak za czasów szkolnych nie używał go pan. Jak się wtedy pan czuł po przemianie? — zapytała, bacznie wpatrując się w emocje, które twarz mężczyzny zdradzała.

— Wolny… Jakby nic nie było w stanie przeszkodzić mi na mojej drodze. — Westchnął, czując krótkie ukłucie w piersi, gdy wspominał comiesięczne spędzanie pełni we Wrzeszczącej Chacie z przyjaciółmi… gdzie jeden okazał się zdrajcą, przez którego drugi zmarł. Pozostał mu jedynie Syriusz.

— A teraz?

Milczał.

— Staram się tylko panu pomóc i nakierować na znacznie lepsze i zdrowsze dla pana rozwiązanie…

— Ale nie istnieje żadna inna opcja, która…

— Jeszcze — przerwała mu dobitnie, a po chwili dodała: — Nie chcę robić panu nadziei ani nic obiecać, jednak aktualnie pracuję nad korzystniejszym rozwiązaniem. Aczkolwiek chciałabym, by chociaż spróbował pan odstawić Wywar Tojadowy. Dobrze? — zapytała, nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony Lupina. Po chwili jednak skinął jej głową, na co ta uśmiechnęła się, chcąc jakoś dodać mu otuchy, której wyraźnie potrzebował.

    Po pożegnaniu się Remus z ulgą wyszedł z gabinetu, a za nią uzdrowicielka, która od razu udała się w stronę drzwi obok. Zdążył zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy naprzeciwko siebie zobaczył Augustę Longbottom wraz z wnukiem, Nevillem.

— Remusie, co za niespodziewane spotkanie! — Po przywitaniu się, zaczęła gawędzić o czymś, związanym z nauką chłopaka, który wyglądał na zmizerniałego.  
  
Czarodziej słuchał jej jednym uchem, a drugim przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dwóch uzdrowicielek. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że było to pogwałcenie prywatności, jednak nie potrafił nie oprzeć się swojej ciekawości.

— Miriam! Zaraz mam wizytę z Gilderoyem Lockhartem, chciałabyś z nim potem porozmawiać? — zapytała pogodnie kobieta, z którą Remus dopiero co wyszedł z gabinetu.

— Och, z przyjemnością! Jednak, co jeśli po twoim leczeniu już nie wie, kim jestem? — Głos jej brzmiał na szczerze zmartwiony, gdzie nie dało się nie wykryć i nuty tęsknoty.

— Na pewno cię pamięta, moja droga. W końcu tak się nim dobrze opiekowałaś! — zapewniła, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, co najwyraźniej wystarczyło, aby ją uspokoić.

— Oj, Diano! Ty to zawsze wiesz, jak staruszkę podnieść na duchu — zaśmiała się niska kobieta, która z powrotem zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju, w którym stałymi rezydentami byli rodzice Neville’a.

    Remusowi nagle zaświtało w głowie, skąd kojarzył nazwisko kobiety, która go dzisiaj badała. To ona wyleczyła Lockharta! Ta sama Diana Travers, której osiągnięcia pojawiały się od roku w rubryce Proroka z nowinkami medycznymi. Skoro była w stanie odkryć rozwiązanie dla przypadku kogoś, kto został trafiony źle rzuconym zaklęciem Obliviate, to czy była również w stanie znaleźć złoty środek na likantropię? Jednak, jak wyglądały jej badania naukowe i szukanie informacji oraz odpowiedzi? Remus nie sądził, by jakikolwiek wilkołak mimowolnie oddałby się w ręce magomedyków dla dobra nauki. Może dlatego ostrzegła go, że nic konkretnego nie obiecuje?

    Mimo wszystko postanowił faktycznie spróbować odstawić Wywar Tojadowy. Teraz tylko pozostawał problem, jak poinformować o tym Syriusza, by ten nie poszedł szukać Damoklesa Belby, co najpewniej skończyłoby się dla czarodzieja wizytą w kostnicy. Remus musiał również przekonać Snape’a, by ten zaprzestał warzyć dla niego eliksir. Wiedział, że mężczyzna robił to na polecenie Dumbledore’a, dlatego tym bardziej musieli porozmawiać, aby znaleźć najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

— Remusie. — Czarodziej skupił się ponownie na Auguście, wyczekując jej kolejnych słów. — Nie miałbyś może ochoty na herbatę?

— Ależ oczywiście. — Kobietę zdziwiła szybkość, z jaką mężczyzna odpowiedział, a Neville obok niej uśmiechnął się do swojego starego profesora. — O jakim miejscu myślisz?

— Mój dom. Będzie to najbezpieczniejsza i najspokojniejsza z możliwych nam opcji.

 


	7. Powrót do gry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsuwa w czasie o kilka dni, gdyż zalał mnie nadmiar sprawdzianów i kartkówek. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam wziąć się do nauki (sad reactions only). Kolejne 3 tygodnie będą podobne, bo semestr powoli się kończy, a nauczyciele lecą z testami, jakby starali się siebie wzajemnie prześcignąć i zdobyć jakiś niemoralny rekord Guinnessa.
> 
> Jednak i ja sama pokonałam siebie — oczywiście w ilości słów na rozdział.  
> 6506 słów, kurde, aż sama nie wierzę. Teraz jeszcze bardziej podziwiam ludzi, którzy po 8 tys. i więcej piszą swoje rozdziały. Chwała Wam!
> 
>  **A teraz trochę ważnego infa:**  
>  David Travers — postać ta jest kanoniczna, bo istnieje w uniwersum Rowling. Jest to śmierciożerca, a więcej o nim możecie poczytać o [tutaj](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Travers).
> 
> Jedyne, co jest niekanoniczne to jego pierwsze imię, które mu nadałam (jedno z najbardziej pospolitych). Nie chciałam w ff nazywać go jedynie po nazwisku, stąd ta zmiana.  
> Niestety ao3 uznaje go za oryginalną męską postać, z czego jest mi smutno, no ale nie ma co niepotrzebnie ubolewać. Tagi żyją swoim własnym życiem, na co nic niestety nie jestem w stanie poradzić.  
> Muszę jeszcze jakoś uogólnić niektóre tagi, by nie stało się to blokiem tekstu, gdyż wiem, że niekomfortowo się to potem czyta. Coś wykombinuję, spokojna głowa!
> 
> A teraz, już nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania!

 

 

> _„Drogi kuzynie,_
> 
> _‘Białogłowy i jego rycerze’? Chyba nigdy nie wpadłbym na tak idealne określenie! Gdy powiedziałem o tym Ronowi, ten nie mógł przestać się śmiać!_
> 
> _Rozumiem Cię doskonale, jednak po czasie się przyzwyczaiłem. Póki tylko obserwowali, ignorowałem ich i udawałem, jakby wcale nie czaili się ukryci w krzakach. Jedyne co mnie zastanawiało zawsze, to jak przez tak wiele godzin nie zdążyli się zanudzić na śmierć?_
> 
> _Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem w zbyt dobrej ‘relacji’ z wujem. Mogę jedynie gdybać, że być może fakt, że jego syn został wprowadzony do całego tego ‘wariactwa’ i ‘dziwactwa’ doprowadza go do szału. Nie może nic na to poradzić ani Cię obronić przed rycerzami, zapewne więc stara się jakoś przełknąć swoją dumę i pogodzić z tym wszystkim, co ostatnio go spotkało. Być może więc ciocia ma rację._
> 
> _Sprawa z moją głową została jedynie połowicznie rozwiązana. Dalej nie wiemy, dlaczego nie potrafię się nauczyć tej dziedziny. Po raz kolejny jestem jakąś anomalią i trzeba szukać specjalnego rozwiązania na mój przypadek. Momentami czuję się, jak jakiś eksperyment, który nie do końca się komuś udał._
> 
> _Zdaję sobie sprawę, że momentami jesteś bardziej uparty od swojej matki, więc nawet nie będę próbował Cię przekonywać, iż nie musisz nic kupować moim przyjaciołom._  
>  _Herm spodobałaby się jakaś książka naukowa, mówiąca o edukacji w niemagicznym świecie… coś ostatnio narzekała na ich brak w naszej bibliotece._  
>  _Ron uwielbia słodycze! Jego siostra ucieszy się na cokolwiek związanego ze sportem. Reszcie rudzielcom jakieś małe upominki (opowiadałem ci o każdym z nich, więc na pewno będziesz wiedział, co im kupić!)._
> 
> _Trzymaj się tam i uważaj na siebie!_
> 
> _H.P.”_

    Dudley odłożył list, postanawiając, że odpisze na niego po tym, jak spakuje się do szkoły na następny dzień.

    Dalej trudno było mu uwierzyć w to wszystko, co się działo wokół niego. W wieku szesnastu lat zostać oskarżonym o morderstwo? Czy to aby nie przesada? Jak miał się wybronić, skoro oprócz swoich dwóch przyjaciół (którym wymazano pamięć tak swoją drogą) nie było żadnych świadków?

    Liczył jednak, że czarodzieje, zajmujący się tą sprawą, dadzą radę wskazać, kto był prawdziwym sprawcą. Nie chciał żyć w ciągłej niepewności, że pewnego dnia zapukają do niego z oznajmieniem, że resztę swojego życia skończy za kratkami.

    Na szczęście jednak wiedział, że Harry by do tego nie dopuścił. Jego poczucie sprawiedliwości, jak i lojalność względem rodziny była zbyt silna, by puściłby coś takiego mimochodem. Był wdzięczny swojemu kuzynowi za wszystko, co dotychczas dla niego zrobił. Gdyby nie on, to jakim człowiekiem by się stał?

    Wrzucił do torby spodnie od stroju na jutrzejszy trening, a następnie zamknął drzwi od szafy i zobaczył siebie w lustrze, które w nich było zamontowane.

    Nie przypominał już tak bardzo siebie sprzed roku. Czuł się o wiele lepiej w zdrowszym ciele, w którym obecnie przeważała tkanka mięśniowa od tej tłuszczowej. Oczywiście, przez jego wzrost i budowę dalej był dość postawny, jednak nikt o zdrowym zmysłach nie nazwałby go już grubym. Miał dość tych drwiących spojrzeń od rówieśników, dlatego wziął się porządnie za siebie. Wspierała go w tym mama, która szykowała mu specjalne posiłki, za co był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Nigdy nie mieli tak dobrej relacji, jak wtedy, gdy Dudley pewnego dnia oświadczył jej, że ma dość tego, jak Harry jest w ich domu traktowany.

    Cieszył się, że wszelkie niedopowiedzenia sobie wyjaśnili, a Harry zaczął traktować go, jak zaufanego przyjaciela.

* * *

  
— Wszystko mamy więc ustalone, tak?

    Rozmowa z redaktorem naczelnym — Barnabaszem Cuffe — przebiegła bez większych problemów. Robards był zadowolony z przebiegu spraw.

    Po informacji o niewinności Blacka, którą wrzucili do Proroka sprzed kilku dni, do Ministerstwa zaczęły masowo docierać listy od czytelników. Chcieli się oni najwyraźniej upewnić o prawdziwości artykułu. Zdarzyło się również sporo wyjców, których nadawcy w bardzo _kreatywny_ sposób wypowiedzieli się o niekompetencji Ministerstwa. Cóż, Robards cieszył się, że to nie on w tamtym czasie odpowiadał za Biuro Aurorów, tylko Scrimgeour, który od samego rana wyglądał, jakby chciał pozabijać wszystkich, co napatoczyli mu się na drodze. Dowiedział się od Barnabasza, że Rufus jest wręcz wściekły, że społeczeństwo zaczęło wątpić w rząd przez sprawę z Blackiem. Robards więc postanowił, że postara się dzisiaj omijać ministra szerokim łukiem.

    Po wymienieniu kilku grzeczności z Barnabaszem ruszył w stronę biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej, które znajdowało się w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Dalej nie potrafił zdzierżyć tak długiej nazwy. Dlaczego Scrimgeour nie mógł tego jakoś skrócić?

— Witaj, Arturze. — Skinął czarodziejowi, który przytrzymał dla niego windę. — Jak tam praca?

— Poniekąd dobrze, jednak Mundungus Fletcher poszerzył swoją działalność. — Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. — Zaczął bawić się w zaczarowywanie sprzętu mugoli i innych ich urządzeń.

— Jak już o mugolskich rzeczach mowa… — zaczął, przypominając sobie coś — nie sądzisz, że twoja wiedza przydałaby mi się w rozwiązaniu sprawy? Wiesz, tej od morderstwa Gibsona.

— Co masz konkretnie na myśli? — zapytał zainteresowany, będąc nieco zdziwionym, że auror w ogóle brał pod uwagę mugolskie bronie w swojej sprawie.

— Mam pewne podejrzenia, jednak by je potwierdzić bądź odrzucić potrzebuję kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy, wiesz, o czym mówię? — Uśmiechnął się do niego, czując, że ten dzień mógł jednak udany. — To świetnie! Właśnie zmierzam do twojego biura, co ty na to, abyśmy to teraz obgadali, hmm?

* * *

  
    Gdy wyszedł z biura Artura, dochodziła już końcówka dniówki. Korytarze były opustoszałe i nie było już słychać typowego dla Ministerstwa zgiełku, który dominował o poranku. W końcu mógł spokojnie odetchnąć i cieszyć się z chwilowej harmonii, którą odczuwał.

    Musiał się psychicznie przygotować na jutrzejszą rozmowę z Peasegoodem o nowym tropie, który być może ich do czegoś nowego doprowadzi. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że obszerna wiedza Artura o mugolach przyda mu się w robocie. Teraz żałował, że nie doceniał mężczyzny tak, jak powinien.

    Zbliżając się do głównego korytarza, który prowadził do windy, natknął się na Percy’ego, który stał pod ścianą, a nad nim pochylał się sam Rufus Scrimgeour. Rzucił pośpiesznie na siebie niewerbalne zaklęcie kameleona i zrównał się ze ścianą, starając się trochę zbliżyć do dwójki mężczyzn. Był gotowy na zainterweniowanie, gdyby okazało się, że rudzielec jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

    Po minie Percy’ego wywnioskował, że minister coś do niego mówił, jednak nieważne, jak próbował wytężyć słuch i tak nie był w stanie nic usłyszeć. Przypomniało mu się jednak, że tego ranka wpakował do swojej marynarki Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu — trochę dla żartu, trochę na poważnie, chcąc przetestować ich działanie i potencjał. Zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać kieszenie i po chwili wyjął zaczarowany sprzęt, który następnie przyłożył do własnego ucha.

    Z początku słyszał jakiś niewyraźny szum, jednak po chwili uszy najwyraźniej się nastawiły i usłyszał skrawek ich rozmowy.

— Wiesz, dlaczego pozbyłem się Dolores na pewien czas, prawda? — Usłyszał głos Scrimgeoura, który w tym momencie wydawał mu się najobrzydliwszą rzeczą na świecie. — Jesteś o wiele bardziej pociągającą osobą... aż miło zawiesić oko na dłużej tu i ówdzie.

    Nie przejmując się brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony Percy’ego, mówił dalej.

— Założę się, że pod całym tym _bardzo dopasowanym_ garniturem chowasz kuszące ciało… — wyszeptał, pochylając się bardziej do niego. — z chęcią bym się o tym sam przekonał, co ty na to?

    Jego obrzydliwe próby przekonania do siebie (nie był pewien, czy Scrimgeour flirtował, czy szydził z Percy’ego) zostały przerwane przez hałas z biura Artura.

    Robards schował pośpiesznie Uszy do kieszeni, a gdy ponownie spojrzał w stronę windy, zobaczył jedynie rudzielca, stojącego samotnie pod ścianą i drżącego ledwo widocznie na ciele.

    Postanowił zrzucić z siebie zaklęcie i czym prędzej podszedł do czarodzieja, który wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przestraszonego, gdy go zobaczył. Robards, nie popełniając drugi raz tego samego błędu, tym razem stanął obok Percy’ego, a nie naprzeciwko niego. Nie chciał wisieć nad nim tak, jak przed chwilą minister, którego w myślach przestawił wyżej na swojej liście ludzi przez niego znienawidzonych.

— Nie próbowałeś powiedzieć o tym komuś? — Ściszył ton swojego głosu. Mimo rzucenia zaklęcia _Muffliato_ wciąż czuł się podsłuchiwany i obserwowany. A wszystko przez te cholerne mądrości Moody’ego! Gdyby nie jego ciągłe ostrzeżenia i pouczania, to nie czułby się jak jakiś paranoik!

— I co by to dało? — Jego głos brzmiał, jakby już dawno się poddał, a jakikolwiek opór czy bunt uznawał za bezcelowy. — Jestem Weasleyem, kto by mi uwierzył? Po tym, jak niektóre wydziały traktują mojego ojca, wolę się dodatkowo nie narażać.

— Ale to niedopuszczalne! — oburzył się i z frustracji włożył dłonie do kieszeni spodni, by powstrzymać się od żywej gestykulacji, która mogłaby spłoszyć chłopaka. — Co, jeśli posunie się dalej? Co, jeśli słowa przestaną go zadowalać i twój brak reakcji?

    Percy nie odpowiedział, co tylko potwierdziło teorie Robardsa.

    Auror widział niemoc, która wymalowana była na twarzy rudzielca. Jak i również jego zmęczenie. Nie wiedział, co innego jeszcze działo się w życiu młodego mężczyzny, jednak dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta przeklęta wojna na nikogo pozytywnie nie oddziaływała. Najlepiej by było, gdyby obie strony doszły jakoś do porozumienia. Przez tę niezgodę i zabawę w kotka i myszkę społeczeństwo cierpiało na równi z młodym pokoleniem, które nawet w Hogwarcie nie mogło czuć się stuprocentowo bezpiecznie.

    Dokąd ten świat zmierzał?

— Nie musisz grać rycerza na białym koniu. — Wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami, patrząc się w dal. — Nie wszystkich da się uratować.

— I tu się mylisz — rzekł poważnie auror, po czym bez słowa odszedł, myśląc zawzięcie o swoim nowym celu.

* * *

  
    We wtorek po zajęciach Harry i Draco ponownie wybrali się w odwiedziny do Snape’a. Ślizgon znał hasło, więc po dłuższym czasie oczekiwania, jak nikt im nie otworzył, chłopak sam się wprosił. Draco chciał od razu zająć swoje miejsce, jednak z Harrym usłyszeli głośną kłótnię i krzyki dochodzące z pracowni Snape’a, co całkowicie wyrwało ich z poprzednich planów.

    Otworzyli pospiesznie drzwi i stanęli jak wryci, widząc, jak trafili na moment, w którym Snape rzucił eliksirem w stronę Syriusza, któremu na szczęście udało się go uniknąć.

— Osiemnaście lat temu miałeś lepszego cela! — zawołał do niego, robiąc kolejny unik, a za nim kolejna ciecz rozprysła się na ścianie.

— Nieprawdopodobne jest to, że potrafisz w myślach robić tak zawiłe kalkulacje! — warknął rozjuszony Severus, zaprzestając marnowania zapasów swojej pracowni. Odwrócił się ostentacyjnie plecami do nich i zaczął ustawiać porozrzucane fiolki z powrotem na swoje miejsca.

— O, cześć, Harry! — Syriusz wyszczerzył się do chrześniaka, następnie przytulając go mocno na przywitanie. — Co tam słychać u was? — Skinął Draco głową, na co młodzieniec zrobił to samo, rozglądając się równocześnie po pracowni.

— Chyba to bardziej my powinniśmy zadać to pytanie — odparł za okularnika Malfoy, spoglądający niepewnie na Snape’a, który palcami rozmasowywał sobie skronie. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, tak! — odpowiedział szybko Syriusz, jednak widząc miny chłopców, dodał ściszonym głosem: — To tylko mała przedmałżeńska sprzeczka, nic poważnego…

— Przedmałżeńska? — zapytał zdziwiony Harry, który zachłysnął się aż powietrzem. — Nie jesteście nawet zaręczeni!

— Jeszcze — odparł Syriusz z figlarnym uśmieszkiem, jakby planował komuś zrobić jakiś psikus. Niech Merlin ma go w opiece, jeśli szykował się rozsierdzić pewnego Mistrza Eliksirów!

    Gdy po kilku minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł, już spokojny, Severus, nastała grobowa cisza. Nie spoglądając ani razu na Syriusza, czarodziej stanął przed swoim biurkiem i wpatrzył się poważnym wzrokiem na gryfona, którego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Czyżby zrobił coś złego, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy?

— Dyrektor poinformował mnie o komplikacjach z tobą związanych — oznajmił, czekając najwyraźniej na jakieś wyjaśnienie.

    Harry był zdziwiony i jednocześnie wściekły, że Dumbledore tak łatwo rozpowiadał o rzeczach z nim związanych. Czy Snape wiedział już o wszystkim? Czy może jednak dyrektor uznał, że zdradzanie szczegółów domniemanemu szpiegowi to byłoby za dużo, nawet jak na niego?

— A może pan również uważa, że powinienem tak łatwo rzucić się na pierwszy front i grać nieustraszonego gryfona z tendencjami samobójczymi?! — Severus był szczerze zdumiony reakcją chłopaka, Syriusz również, a Draco aż odłożył swoją książkę na bok i spojrzał się na nich.

— Harry, czemu sądzisz, że Dumbledore chce cię wysłać na śmierć? — zapytał niepewnie Łapa, przenosząc wzrok to z gryfona to na Snape’a, który wyglądał jak skamieniały.

— Znacie przecież przepowiednię. Tylko ja jestem w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. — Przewrócił oczami, czując obrzydzenie na myśl o wszystkim związanym z proroctwami. Gdyby od niego to zależało, najchętniej pozwałby do sądu Trelawney za jej biadolenie, które zepsuło mu większą część życia.

— Za kilka lat, może i nawet dekad, lecz nie teraz, kiedy jesteś zwykłym uczniem... — zaczął Severus, starając się jakoś udobruchać sprawę, jednak chłopak mu przerwał.

— Nie takim zwykłym, kiedy co roku ktoś czuje wyraźną chęć zamordowania mnie — odburknął niezbyt kulturalnie, czego niestety nie potrafił powstrzymać. Irytowało go zachowanie dorosłych czarodziei, którzy mieli za zadanie pomagać i wspierać młodszych. A tymczasem planowali wysłać dzieci na ich własną wojnę!

— _Kto?_ — zapytał groźnym tonem Syriusz i przez chwilę bardzo wyraźne było szaleństwo, tak bardzo znane w rodzie Blacków, które całkowicie zawładnęło Bellatrix. Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy po chwili Łapa się opamiętał i powrócił do swojego poprzedniego, w miarę spokojnego stanu.

— Cóż, Quirrell już nie żyje, więc się na nim nie zemścisz. Bazyliszka i wspomnienia Riddle’a sam się pozbyłem. Na trzecim roku myślałem, że to ty pragniesz mojej śmierci, co na szczęście jednak nie okazało się prawdą, a zwykłym kłamstwem, któremu Dumbledore nie zaprzeczył. Cały Turniej Trójmagiczny mógł się dla mnie skończyć natychmiastowym zgonem, równo z bycia świadkiem wskrzeszenia Voldemorta. Rok temu za to mogłem stać się żywym symbolem dotacji krwi przez Umbridge i jej cholerne pióro! — Harry trząsł się ze zdenerwowania, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że wstał z kanapy podczas swojego emocjonalnego wywodu.

Syriusz momentalnie wziął w swe objęcia Harry’ego, zataczając na jego plecach uspokajające kręgi. Nie mógł znieść tego, jak wiele musiał przeżyć jego chrześniak. W dodatku nic nie mógł na to poradzić, gdy gnił w Azkabanie!

— Stąd ta blizna? _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw?_ — Harry powoli kiwnął głową, na co mężczyzna wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a Severus wyglądał na wstrząśniętego nowo poznaną prawdą. — Spokojnie, to wstrętne żabsko jeszcze zapłaci za wszystko, co ci zrobiła.

— Nie tylko mnie, na innych uczniach również używała krwawego pióra podczas szlabanów — powiedział, gdy Syriusz już go puścił, jednak dalej trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

— Nie próbowałeś komuś tego zgłosić? — zapytał Severus, czując się winnym, że niczego rok temu nie zauważył.

    Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, co tylko bardziej zaniepokoiło dwójkę czarodziejów.

— Próbowałem zgłosić to McGonagall, jednak nie pozwoliła mi dojść do słowa, mówiąc, że mam trzymać głowę nisko i nie narażać się.

    Zapadła cisza. Draco wyglądał, jakby zżerało go poczucie winy od środka. W końcu sam rok wcześniej był w tym Inkwizycyjnym cholerstwie od Umbridge, czego szczerze żałował.

    Po tym, jak Syriusz zapewnił Harry’ego, że zajmie się sprawą z tą różową „ _niecenzuralne słowo, którego użył, przez co Snape uderzył go w tył głowy”_ , by już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziła.

    Następnie zaczął opowiadać o swojej rozprawie, z której Harry i Draco dowiedzieli się, że mężczyzna został całkowicie oczyszczony z zarzutów i mógł pokazywać się na zewnątrz jako wolny obywatel. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że Severus kategorycznie zabronił mu wychodzić gdziekolwiek samemu, jako że idiotów w Anglii nie brakuje, którzy z chęcią zemściliby się na Syriuszu. Stąd powstała ich „przedmałżeńska sprzeczka”, jak to ujął wcześniej Łapa.

    Widząc, że dwójka czarodziei miała jeszcze sporo do obgadania, Harry z Draco postanowili wyjść wcześniej, tłumacząc się jutrzejszym testem z eliksirów.

    Tym sposobem Severus został sam z Syriuszem, z którym przenieśli się na kanapę, by przemyśleć na spokojnie to, czego się dowiedzieli od gryfona.

— Wygląda na to, że młody nie ma zamiaru walczyć — skwitował Łapa, opierając rękę o wezgłowie kanapy, dzięki czemu był zwrócony przodem do Snape’a, który wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Problem w tym, że Dumbledore mu na to nie pozwoli i obaj dobrze to wiemy — oznajmił, a jego spojrzenie, mimo że zwrócone w stronę Syriusza, zdawało się całkowicie odległe.

— Dlatego postaramy się go ochronić...

— Błagam cię — prychnął pod nosem, marszcząc na chwilę brwi. — To Potter. Nawet jeśli będzie starał się unikać zagrożenia, to ono samo go znajdzie.

— Co możemy więc zrobić? Oprócz zaklęć monitorujących, które ostatnio na niego rzuciliśmy, nie widzę innego rozwiązania. — Zamyślił się ponownie, a po chwili dodał: — No, nie licząc mojego pomysłu, by załatwić mu indywidualne nauczanie, by nie musiał uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

— Prędzej by znalazł kryjówkę, nieznajdującą się na tej przeklętej mapie, niż pozwolił ci na wyprowadzenie go z miejsca, które tak obrzydliwie wielbi — stwierdził, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z upartości gryfona.

— Coś wymyślimy. Na pewno. — Uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego szyi, powoli gładząc ją kciukiem i przejeżdżając wzdłuż palcami, na co mężczyzna mimowolnie zadrżał.

— Twój optymizm momentami mnie przeraża — oznajmił w połowie na serio, a w połowie żartobliwie, co było tak rzadkie u Severusa, że Syriusz w głowie zapisywał sobie każdy taki moment, by nigdy o nich nie zapomnieć.

— Nie sądzę, aby był to odpowiedni moment na…

— Sev — przerwał mu, tym samym przekazując, że czas na wyciszenie, a nie kolejną niepotrzebną kłótnię.

    Nachylił się do niego, muskając jego usta swoimi i spijając z nich wszelkie niewypowiedziane słowa, które tak często grzęzły mu w gardle, jakby bał się odrzucenia z jego strony. Syriusz jednak nie planował teraz ani nigdy, opuścić mężczyzny, który jako jedyny potrafił w nim rozpalić tak długoletni ogień.

    Starał się nie myśleć o dawnych latach młodości, gdy jeszcze był okropnym dupkiem dla Severusa. Wolał cieszyć się z tego, że zdał sobie sprawę później ze swoich błędów i za wszelką cenę starał się je naprawić na ich siódmym roku w Hogwarcie. Dziękował Merlinowi i wszelkim innym bóstwom, że Severus w ogóle zechciał słuchać jego przeprosin w tamtym czasie. Wprawdzie, bywały momenty, gdy były ślizgon chodził zirytowany przez jego zachowanie. Czasem nawet i rzucał w niego klątwami, jednak nigdy nie kończyło się to tak źle, jak w poprzednich latach, gdzie obaj potrafili w efekcie trafić do  Skrzydła Szpitalnego i to z kilkutygodniowym szlabanem.

    Tamten jeden rok był dla ich relacji przełomem i największą próbą. Wprawdzie, James i Remus (jak i później Lily, która dzięki jego staraniom, pogodziła się z Severusem) wiedzieli o ich nowej „przyjaźni”, jednak przed przyjaciółmi Severusa musieli wszystko ukrywać. Ich spotkania najczęściej odbywały się późno w nocy pod pożyczoną od Jamesa peleryną niewidką. Nie mieli, kiedy rozmawiać za dnia, więc swoje wielogodzinne dyskusje przeprowadzali po ciszy nocnej, w pustych klasach, schowkach na miotły lub na Wieży Astronomicznej. Później dopiero Severus zaufał mu na tyle, że kierował go do swojego osobnego pokoju w dormitorium Slytherinu. Jakże się wtedy zdziwił, że Prefekci Naczelni mieli aż takie wygody w domu węża!

    Jednak wojna wszystko zmieniła.

Jasne, pogodzili to, że stali po dwóch różnych stronach, jednak strach, że przez omyłkę zabiją tego drugiego, nie przestawał w nich istnieć. Teraz przynajmniej, Severus grał rolę szpiega, a nie wojownika na froncie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że oboje walczyli o pokój, by wreszcie móc się ustatkować.

    Jeszcze tak długa droga była przed nimi do pokonania.

    Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ruch Severusa, który powoli powalił go na plecy, a następnie nachylił się nad nim, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego oczy.

    Syriusz po raz kolejny zainicjował pocałunek, łapiąc mężczyznę w talii i przyciągając do siebie. Uwielbiał to uczucie bliskości między nimi; gorące oddechy, delikatne muśnięcia palcami tu i ówdzie oraz ślady po zębach czy paznokciach, które obaj ukrywali przed innymi za pomocą zaklęć. Jednak gdy byli sami, wszystko było widoczne, jasne i po prostu _wspaniałe_. Napawał się każdą taką chwilą, jak gdyby miała to być ich ostatnia. Zawsze trzymał Severusa mocno w swoich objęciach, powstrzymując przed potencjalną ucieczką. Oczywiście wiedział, że by tego nie zrobił, nie zostawiłby go. Niestety jego obawy i lęki, których nabawił się od czasów pierwszej wojny pozostały z nim aż do teraz.

    Tak rzadko mieli czas dla siebie, odkąd zaczął się rok szkolny… dlatego Syriusz zaparł się, że będzie spędzał tyle chwil w prywatnych komnatach Severusa, ile obaj potrzebowali, by nie czuć się znowu samotnymi, z dala od swych prawidłowych miejsc.

    Ich moment namiętności, przerwało jednak syknięcie Severusa, który wrócił do siadu i wpatrzył się w swoją rękę, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz od dawna. Syriuszowi poza w której aktualnie znajdował się mężczyzna, wydała się niesamowicie seksowna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział go siedzącego na nim okrakiem, tuż przy kroczu, które swoją drogą prosiło się o uwagę.

    Jego zamglony przez pożądanie umysł oczyściły zaledwie dwa słowa.

— Wzywa mnie.

    Severus wstał z niego i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się za drzwiami w sypialni.

    Gdy wrócił, Syriusz zdążył już wstać i stanąć przy kominku. Dobrze znał szaty, które nosili śmierciożercy, więc nie z tego powodu ogarnął go chwilowy szok. To maska, którą czarodziej niósł w dłoni, wpłynęła tak na jego stan emocjonalny.

— Przez te wszystkie lata…?

— _Zawsze_ — odparł, po czym złożył krótki, jednak zawierający w sobie obietnicę, pocałunek, a następnie wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i wypowiedział adres Grimmauld Place. Już jakiś czas temu uzgodnili, że bezpieczniej dla niego będzie, jak najpierw będzie kierował się do domu Syriusza, a dopiero potem teleportował z tamtejszej dzielnicy. Przechodzenie przez szkolne błonia zabierało zbyt wiele czasu, a dodatkowo nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy ktoś w pobliżu się nie szwendał.

    Zaledwie kilka minut po tym, jak Severus zniknął, z kominka wyszedł roztrzęsiony Remus, którego Syriusz od razu złapał w swe ramiona, próbując uspokoić wilkołaka i dowiedzieć się, co tak bardzo go przeraziło.

* * *

  
    Dotarcie do siedziby Czarnego Pana zajęła Severusowi zaledwie kilkanaście minut. Miał szczęście, że na Grimmauld Place nie napatoczył się na żadnego członka Zakonu Feniksa. Ani na Stworka.

    Przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu czarodzieja, zapukał trzy razy i dopiero po usłyszeniu pozwolenia, wszedł do tak znanego sobie pomieszczenia.

— Wzywałeś mnie, panie. — Uklęknął i zniżył głowę w geście szacunku, czekając na rozkazy. Czuł się niesamowicie podekscytowany, jak i również podenerwowany. Czarny Pan nie wzywał go od czasu Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Co więc przez te kilka miesięcy robił?

    Był rad, że nie był w towarzystwie Dumbledore’a, gdy zapiekł go Znak, gdyż nie chciał z dyrektorem dzielić się żadnymi informacjami na temat swojego pana. Wystarczyło już, że starzec go męczył pytaniami po i w trakcie każdego spotkania Zakonu Feniksa.

— Wstań, Severusie. Dzisiaj obejdzie się bez zbędnych konwenansów. — Czarodziej zdziwił się tym podejściem, jednak nie narzekał, tylko wykonał polecenie i usiadł na wskazanym przez czarodzieja fotelu, znajdującym się naprzeciwko biurka, za którym siedział sam Lord Voldemort. — Mam kilka spraw, które chciałbym z tobą przedyskutować, jak i również dowiedzieć się, co działo się przez ten czas w Hogwarcie i Zakonie Feniksa.

    I tak więc Severus zaczął opowiadać.

    Zaczął od spraw związanych z Jasną Stroną, gdyż chciał mieć to od razu za sobą. Szczerze nienawidził tych spotkań, gdzie połowa członków trzęsła się ze strachu przed śmierciożercami i Czarnym Panem, a druga połowa starała się wymyślić plan działania. Ich starania jednak bardziej przypominały sklejkę różnych, niełączących się w żaden sposób pomysłów, które w jakimś stopniu mogły zadziałać w teorii, lecz w praktyce nie mogłoby nawet do nich dojść. Byli jak ślepcy na polu bitwy, a Dumbledore był ich przewodnikiem.

    Jak w ogóle mogli myśleć o jakimkolwiek działaniu, gdy nie mieli żadnego dobrego stratega? Dyrektor może i kiedyś pokonał Grindelwalda, jednak był to pojedynek, walka twarzą w twarz, a nie ciche kruszenie fundamentów wroga.

    Następnie opowiedział o rozprawie, na której znalazł się z Harrym, a gdzie omawiana była zbrodnia Todda Gibsona.

    Czarny Pan szyderczo stwierdził, że bardziej podejrzewał obecny rząd o natychmiastowe wtrącenie mugola za kraty Azkabanu, aniżeli inteligentne prowadzenie dochodzenia. Wyglądał, jakby cała ta sprawa była znakomitą rozrywką i z zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w słowa Severusa, który dokładnie opisywał każdy moment.

    Gdy skończył, przypomniała mu się jeszcze jedna rzecz, więc napomknął o nowym nabytku Zakonu, samym Gilderoyu Lockharcie, z którym Severus nie miał zbyt dobrych wspomnień. Czarodziej nawet nie potrafił się pojedynkować. Co więc w nim widział dyrektor, by tak prędko przyjąć go do siebie, jakby nigdy nic złego w przeszłości nie wyrządził?

— Doprawdy? Cóż, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po Dumbledorze… — Przebierał różdżką między długimi palcami, spoglądając na Snape’a, gdy ten zbyt długo nic nie mówił. — Najwyraźniej jednak jego podeszły wiek daje mu się we znaki, skoro zaczął podejmować tak ryzykowne decyzje, nie sądzisz, Severusie?

— Jest zdeterminowany, by zebrać jak największą liczbę zwolenników po Jasnej Stronie. Chwyta się każdego, kto jest w stanie mu pomóc, chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu. — Wykrzywił usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, brzydząc się całkowicie podejściem dyrektora i tego, że traktował ludzi, jak zwykłe _narzędzia_ do osiągnięcia swego celu. — Tłumaczy to swoją wiarą w ludzi.

— I oni mu ufają? Są na każde jego skinienie? — czarodziej jawnie szydził z członków Zakonu Feniksa, kręcąc głową, gdy słyszał o ich bezmyślności i ślepej wierze w starca.

    Severus zamyślił się, przypominając sobie wszystkie zebrania, na których był w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Mimo że większość była w każdej sprawie posłuszna i całkowicie oddana Dumbledorowi, to jak w każdej grupie — znalazły się pewne wyjątki.

— Nie wszyscy wydają się zgadzać z jego poglądami — odezwał się po krótkiej chwili, a jego słowa ponownie przyciągnęły uwagę Czarnego Pana, który zwrócił ku niemu wzrok. — Percy Weasley dość opornie wypełnia polecenia dyrektora, a jak już to z ogromną niechęcią. Robi to zapewne tylko ze względu na swoją rodzinę, z którą dalej jest skłócony. Najwyraźniej nie chce jeszcze bardziej pogarszać stanu ich relacji.

— Interesujące... — Usłyszał Severus, a widząc zadowoloną minę czarodzieja naprzeciw niego, ogarnęła go fala niezrozumienia. — Czy jest ktoś jeszcze?

    Severus przełknął ślinę, jednak pod taksującym spojrzeniem Czarnego Pana, ostatecznie zdecydował się wyznać prawdę. Prędzej czy później i tak by się dowiedział. A zatajanie przed nim prawdy nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.

— Harry dzisiaj był bardzo negatywnie nastawiony do Dumbledore’a — wyznał, przypominając sobie zachowanie gryfona sprzed kilku godzin. — Dostałem od dyrektora informację, że z chłopakiem było coś nie tak, gdyż nie chciał z nim współpracować. Po zapytaniu się Harry’ego, o cóż mogło chodzić, ten niespodziewanie wybuchł, mówiąc coś o tym, iż nie ma zamiaru umrzeć na froncie tylko dlatego, że dyrektor sobie tego życzy.

    Nastała krótka cisza, podczas której wzrok czarnoksiężnika skierowany był na Nagini, która wślizgnęła się do gabinetu i umiejscowiła się wygodnie na poduszkach w kącie. Syczała cicho, mrużąc swoje ślepia, co pewnie było odpowiednikiem mruczenia zadowolonego kota.

— Dlaczego teraz o tym mu powiedział? Już od kilku miesięcy Harry zna całe proroctwo, czemu więc dopiero teraz zaczął rozumieć pewne rzeczy? — zastanowił się na głos, po czym wstał z miejsca i podszedł do regału z książkami.

— Być może przyjaźń z Draco naprowadziła go na pewne rzeczy, jednak tego nie jestem pewien. — odparł dość niepewnie, czując się trochę zagrożonym, gdy Czarny Pan krążył tak za jego plecami.

— Obserwuj go dalej, Severusie — rozkazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

— Syriusz wspomniał mi kilka dni temu, że martwi go to, o czym Harry zmuszony jest rozmawiać podczas jego spotkań z dyrektorem. — Przełknął ślinę, uciszając swoje poczucie winy. Czuł się, jakby nadszarpywał zaufanie Syriusza, jednak nie mógł tego dłużej ukrywać. — A mianowicie o twoich horkruksach, panie. — dodał ostatnie słowo, nie chcąc narazić się na jego gniew.

    Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca powoli, będąc gotowym na atak w każdej sekundzie. Ten jednak nie nastąpił, a zamiast tego ujrzał w oczach Czarnego Pana chwilowe szaleństwo, które pamiętał jeszcze po jego ponownym narodzeniu. Jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, tak i zniknęło, a złość można było jedynie wyczuć po magii czarodzieja, która buzowała wokół niego energicznie, przez co i atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się cięższa i nieprzyjemna.

    Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego oczy zabłysły krwistą czerwienią, o której przez te parę miesięcy Mistrz Eliksirów zdołał zapomnieć.

— Skąd ten starzec wie o tym?! — zabrzmiał jego donośny i przepełniony jadem głos, który wywołał nieprzyjemne ciarki na ciele Severusa. — Postaraj się tego dowiedzieć, Severusie! Na dziś to wszystko, możesz odejść — dodał po chwili, dalej będąc zwrócony tyłem do niego.

    Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać. Przed wyjściem skłonił się lekko i wyszedł pospiesznie z gabinetu Czarnego Pana, gdzie usłyszał głośne przekleństwa i odgłosy niszczonych przedmiotów.

    Jakim cudem nie został potraktowany Cruciatusem, tego nie wiedział. Było to pierwsze spotkanie od dawna, gdzie nie został użyty jak antystresowa maskotka.

    Nawet gdy znalazł się z powrotem w Hogwarcie, w ramionach zmartwionego Syriusza, nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, jak bardzo _przy zdrowych zmysłach_ wydawał się Czarny Pan. Jednak przez tą nagłą i całkowicie oczekiwaną zmianą nastroju, Severus nie ośmielił się zapytać, czy zamach na Gibsona był sprawką śmierciożerców. Nie chciał dodatkowo nadszarpywać nerwów osoby, która planowała zapanować nad czarodziejską Anglią. Nie dzisiaj w każdym razie. Będzie natomiast wyczekiwał do tego sprzyjającej okazji.

* * *

  
— Uroczo.

    Zza drzwi wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna i powolnym krokiem podszedł do Czarnego Pana, który po uspokojeniu się, stanął przed oknem, całkowicie nie przejmując się bałaganem w pomieszczeniu.

— Teraz przynajmniej mamy pewność co do naszych podejrzeń — rzekł, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu czarodzieja, który przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na mężczyznę.

— Racja. — Jego ręce samoistnie znalazły swoje miejsce na talii czarodzieja, który uniósł wyzywająco brew na ten gest. — Muszę je wszystkie przenieść tutaj, blisko mnie.

— W takim razie będziesz nieobecny dzisiejszej nocy? — zapytał z ledwo słyszalnym wyrzutem w głosie, na co spojrzenie Toma nieco zelżało na swojej intensywności.

— Wrócę nad rankiem — zapewnił, nachylając się powoli do kochanka. — Możemy jednak nadrobić ten stracony czas teraz. — Riddle oparł swoje czoło o jego. Mężczyzna tylko westchnął ciężko i po chwili pokręcił głową.

— Może później — odrzekł z niechęcią. — Lochy na mnie czekają. — Odsunął się od Riddle’a, by kolejno ruszyć w stronę wyjścia.

— A na ciebie horkruksy, _panie_. — rzucił przed wyjściem, a jego kąciki ust uniosły się lekko, gdy usłyszał za sobą głośne przekleństwo.

* * *

  
— Niekulturalnie się tak spóźniać — zwrócił się do osoby, której kroki ucichły, gdy stanęła tuż obok czarodzieja. — Conan już nie mógł się na ciebie doczekać!

— Nie możesz mi nic zrobić! — zawarczał wspomniany wilkołak, którego specjalne łańcuchy zatrzeszczały, gdy gwałtownie się poruszył w swojej celi. — Nie po złożonej przysiędze!

— Nasz gość może i nie… — odezwał się głośniej, tym samym przerywając wilkołakowi — jednak _ja_ to co innego. — Wymierzył koniec różdżki w więźnia, który momentalnie się spiął, jednak nie przestraszyło go to na tyle, by zaprzestać zbliżania się do krat. Gdy znajdował się tuż przy nich, splunął na czarodzieja, który zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, od razu pozbywając się obrzydliwej cieczy ze swoich ubrań oraz twarzy.

— _Crucio!_ — zawołał wściekły, nie przejmując się zirytowaną jego zachowaniem kobietą, która starała się go powstrzymać od torturowania wilkołaka.

— David, przestań na Merlina! Potrzebuję go zdrowego! — Uderzyła go kilka razy swoim grubym notesem, by ten opuścił w końcu różdżkę, którą wciąż celował w więźnia. Ku jej uldze przerwał zaklęcie prawie że od razu. — Poza tym, gdybyś go nie prowokował, to by nic ci nie zrobił!

— Z jakiej racji go jeszcze bronisz?! Ten skurwysyn  na mnie napluł! Obrzydlistwo! — wykrztusił, rzucając na siebie kilka przezornych zaklęć, by pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, że nadal był brudny.

— Po prostu uspokój się i zwiąż go, by nie był w stanie nas zaatakować, głupku. — Jej pogodny uśmiech wydawał się Davidowi tak groteskowy na tle lochów, że aż miał ochotę ją upomnieć, gdzie się znajdowali. — A teraz daj mi wreszcie pracować!

— Czyli teraz mam wykonywać każde twoje polecenie? — Uniósł brwi, wchodząc za nią do celi, czując obrzydzenie na widok stanu w jakim ona się znajdowała. — I co jeszcze? Czerwony dywan ci położyć na wejściu?

— To się nazywa współpraca, jeśli jeszcze się z tym słowem nie spotkałeś — westchnęła ciężko, wyciągając z torby duże sanitarne pudełko, w którym znajdowało się mnóstwo fiolek i strzykawek. — Czemu jest tu tak cholernie ciemno?

    Mężczyzna zaklęciem zapalił okoliczne pochodnie, wiszące na ścianach, a dodatkowo posłał nad kobietą małą kulkę światła, by ta dodatkowo nie narzekała.

    Wpatrywał się w jej pracę, nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty w międzyczasie. Kobieta pobrała krew wilkołakowi, wyrwała mu kilka włosów z głowy, które następnie zamknęła szczelnie w osobnych probówkach. Podobnie postąpiła z innymi cząstkami ciała, zawierającymi w sobie jakieś przydatne dla niej informacje (David nie miał zielonego pojęcia, po co była jej ślina Conana). Sam „badany” wydawał się już bardziej spokojny, jak i nawet _rozbawiony_ faktem, że kobieta traktowała go, jak jakąś cenną zdobycz. Wyglądał również na zadowolonego, że czarownica stanęła po jego stronie, co tylko dodatkowo frustrowało Davida podczas oczekiwania, aż ta skończy zbierać składniki potrzebne do swoich badań.  Nawet mu nie podziękowała za złapanie wilkołaka! A był to niełatwy wyczyn, zwłaszcza gdy musiał z początku odseparować go jakoś od reszty z jego paczki! Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by było, gdyby natrafił na kogoś z grupy Greybacka… oj, nie byłoby wtedy zbyt przyjemnie. I tak ciężko było trzymać coś takiego z dala od alfy, który prędzej czy później dowie się o porwaniu i rozpocznie poszukiwania! Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, więc musieli się jakoś sprężyć.

— Skończyłam! — oznajmiła zadowolona po kilkunastu minutach, ponownie wstając (nawet nie zauważył, kiedy klęknęła przy wilkołaku), po czym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z celi.

— Znakomicie — zawołał za nią, jednak nie wiedział, czy go usłyszała, bo już zdążyła zniknąć na schodach, prowadzących na piętro.

    Westchnął zrezygnowany i już miał zamiar pójść, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł głos Conana.

— Zadziorna jest ta twoja siostra… intrygujące. — Jego wzrok zwrócony był w punkcie, w którym dopiero co zniknęła czarownica. Palcami natomiast muskał miejsca, których wcześniej dotykała. Nie spodobało się to Davidowi, który od razu wyraził swoją awersję.

— Nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci się do niej zbliżyć — zazgrzytał zębami, czując, że jego złość i chęć powtórzenia pewnej klątwy powróciły. Nie chciał jednak, by Diana, słysząc krzyki, wróciła do tego miejsca. I tak wystarczyło, że cierpiała na sam widok ludzi znajdującymi się za kratami, do tego _w takich_ warunkach. Jednak w lochach Czarnego Pana nie było choćby opcji o wygodach i wszelkich udogodnieniach.

— Ach, jesteś typem nadopiekuńczego braciszka, już rozumiem — sarknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie, tym samym pokazując zęby. — Na niewiele się to jednak zda przy jej charakterku, jesteś tego świadom?

— Nic nie zdziałasz w tej celi, Conan — wycedził przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. — Możesz więc podarować sobie te kazania i zostawić je dla kogoś, kogo one będą obchodzić.

    Nie oglądając się już za siebie, wyszedł z celi, rzucając na nią kilka zabezpieczających zaklęć, po czym zaklęciem pozbył się sznura, który krępował mężczyznę.

* * *

  
— Gdzie byłeś?! Wszędzie cię szukałam! — zawołała, gdy tylko zauważyła blond czuprynę, kierującą się w stronę zejścia do lochów.

— Z Potterem — mruknął cicho, gdy Pansy podbiegła do niego, uparcie poprawiając swoją czapkę typu beanie na głowie, która zsunęła jej się z peruki. Cieszyła się, że tak szybko przesyłka do niej przyszła, jednak martwił ją fakt, że włosy dalej jej nie odrastały, mimo popijania specjalnego eliksiru od Pomfrey do każdego posiłku.

    Oczywiście! Ostatnio wszędzie z nim bywał! Nie, żeby miała coś przeciwko ich nowej przyjaźni, w końcu dzięki temu Draco nie został całkowicie sam po tym, jak cholerny Blaise zachował się jak totalny dupek! Jednak ilość czasu, którą blondyn spędzał ze Złotym Chłopcem, zaczęła powoli martwić dziewczynę. Co, jeśli reszta ślizgonów ponownie zacznie mieć wąty do chłopaka przez jego „zadawanie się z Jasną Stroną”? W końcu Draco się z tym nie krył i otwarcie rozmawiał z Potterem, czy to w czasie przerw, czy po zajęciach! Inni na pewno to zauważyli… dlaczego więc nic jeszcze z tym nie robili? Dlaczego w Pokoju Wspólnym było ostatnio tak cicho? Czyżby była to przysłowiowa „cisza przed burzą”?

    Nie podobało się jej to ani trochę. Czuła się niepewnie we własnym domu, jakby w każdej chwili miało wydarzyć się coś nad wyraz okropnego. I to tylko starsze roczniki (nie licząc Blaise’a-idioty) wydawały się wrogo nastawione do Draco, który przecież niczym im nie podpadł! Jak mogą mu tak perfidnie utrudniać życie w zamku tylko przez to, że będzie spędzał święta gdzie indziej, niż dotychczas… przecież było to całkowitą głupotą! Gdzie podział się ich intelekt, którym tak mógł pochwalić się dom Slytherina?! Gdzie opanowanie i chłodne kalkulacje sytuacji? Zachowywali się jak banda niewrażliwych kretynów, ot co!

    Nawet sam Czarny Pan przystanął na to rozwiązanie problemu, którego pomysłodawczynią była matka Draco. Jej mąż znajdował się obecnie w Azkabanie, więc była zdesperowana, by ochronić swojego syna.

    Pansy potrząsnęła lekko głową, chcąc wyzbyć się z irytujących ją myśli i ponownie skupiła się na przyjacielu, który był ostatnio cichszy, niż zwykle.

— Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że masz z nim jakiś romans czy coś — rzuciła złośliwie, jednak z nutą rozbawienia. Poprawiła zsuwający się jej ze środkowego palca złoty pierścionek, który był prezentem od jej chłopaka. Dalej nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia, jak złoto bardzo do niej pasowało, mimo że przez większość jej życia otaczała ją zieleń i srebro.

— Nie żartuj. Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy i uzna to za prawdę objawioną. — Wywrócił oczami, rozglądając się wokół nich, a po chwili przyspieszył chód, nie chcąc dłużej znajdować się w chłodnych i ciemnych korytarzach. Z niewiadomych mu powodów miał do nich pewną awersję. A że był typem człowieka, który preferował słuchać swojego głosu instynktu, niż go całkowicie ignorować, starał się unikać chodzenia po lochach w samotności.

— Oczywiście, jaśnie panie. — Skinęła mu teatralnie głową, po czym szturchnęła go łokciem w bok, na co się skrzywił. — Dobra, słuchaj mnie, Draco!

— Ależ słucham. — Wykrztusił, rozmasowując sobie obolałe miejsce i patrząc się na przyjaciółkę z wyrzutem.

— Rozmawiałam wcześniej z Tracey Davis, no wiesz, dziewczyną z naszego rocznika… Powiedziała, że stoi po twojej stronie, więc jakbyś potrzebował w czymś pomocy, to możesz w każdej chwili do niej podbić! — poinformowała go zadowolona, po czym wypowiedziała hasło przed pustą ścianą.

— Malfoyowie nigdy nie proszą o pomoc — wypowiedział bez przekonania swoją typową formułkę, jednak Pansy dobrze wiedziała, że chłopak nie wierzył w te bzdury, które jego ojciec wpajał mu od dzieciństwa do głowy. Draco był ponad te głupoty, o czym często mu przypominała, by nie dał się tak łatwo zdominować ludziom, którzy go osaczali.

— Pewnie — westchnęła zrezygnowana, po czym oboje skierowali się do dormitorium chłopców.

    W Pokoju Wspólnym nie mogli w tym roku liczyć na przyjemną atmosferę ani święty spokój. Dlatego, jeśli już musieli znajdować się w lochach, to z dala od innych węży. Pansy miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie napatoczą się na Blaise’a, który zachowywał się ostatnio jak ostatni dupek. Jak on mógł się wcześniej w ogóle nazywać przyjacielem Draco? W pierwszej lepszej chwili od razu zaczął go osądzać, nie starając się poznać prawdy od drugiej strony. Na nią jednak blondyn zawsze mógł liczyć, w końcu jej tytuł przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa do czegoś zobowiązywał!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział będzie skupiony głównie na imprezie bożonarodzeniowej u Slughorna, aaa! Już nie mogę się doczekać, jak to napiszę! 
> 
> Jeśli chcielibyście, abym wspomniała w nim o jakiś konkretnych postaciach, to śmiało piszcie! Jak zawsze jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje!


	8. Świąteczne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miesiąc minął i jakoś dłużyło się to pisanie rozdziału.  
> Rozdział skończył na ponad 9k słów, więc podzieliłam go na dwa i zaraz wleci drugi.
> 
> Matura tuż tuż, a ja się tu pisaniem fika zajmuję. No cóż, priorytety!  
>  ~~(nie bądźcie jak ja, plz)~~

  
    Przygotowania do Balu Bożonarodzeniowego Slughorna trwały Harry’emu dość długo. Nie był tak do końca pewien, co powinien był założyć, by nie było zbyt formalnie, a jednocześnie zbyt nieformalnie. Nie potrafił dokonać wyboru, a Ron mu w tym niespecjalnie pomagał, gdy patrzył się na niego, jakby do końca postradał wszelkie zmysły. Rudzielec najwyraźniej nie mógł dłużej siedzieć cicho, gdy Harry chodził nerwowo po dormitorium, to do kufra po inną część garderoby, to do łazienki, by coś poprawić jeszcze, a to przed lustro, stojące na środku pokoju.

— Właściwie to po co się tak stroisz? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że specjalnie dla Colina. — Obrócił się w jego stronę, odkładając na bok książkę, którą był _Quidditch przez wieki._  — Poszedłbyś w piżamie, a ten i tak zaniemówiłby na twój widok.

    Harry stanął na środku pokoju i oparł dłonie na bokach, przez co najprawdopodobniej przypominał Hermionę, gdy ta była zdenerwowana zachowaniem rudzielca.

— Dla swojej własnej satysfakcji. — odparł hardo, po czym westchnął ciężko. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że chciał już na wejściu przykuć uwagę Slughorna!

— W takim razie może zrobisz użytek z tego garniaka, który Łapa ostatnio dał ci w prezencie, co? Powinien się ucieszyć, gdy cię w nim zobaczy. — zaproponował, a po chwili w zamyśleniu dodał: — Chociaż w sumie nie wiem, czy Snape pozwoli mu tak szybko wyjść do ludzi.

    Harry parsknął śmiechem i poszedł za radą przyjaciela, wyciągając paczkę z kufra. Po rozebraniu się i narzuceniu eleganckiego stroju podszedł do lustra, by się poprawić oraz przejrzeć, jak wyglądał.

    Cały jego strój był w odcieniach ciemnego fioletu. Koszula i krawat o podobnej, jaśniejszej do siebie barwie, bez żadnych tandetnych wzorów. Marynarka za to w pierwszej chwili sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie czarnej (jak jego spodnie), jednak pod światłem zauważalne były fioletowe przebłyski. Połyskujące guziki marynarki natomiast idealnie komponowały się ze srebrną sprzączką jego paska. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał specjalnie uwagi na kolory, które nosił, musiał jednak przyznać, że w tym wydaniu czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Slughornowi również się spodoba.

— Harry! Hermiona na ciebie czeka w Pokoju Wspólnym — zawołał do niego Neville, wystawiając na chwilę głowę przez framugę.

— To ja idę — rzekł do przyjaciela, który wciąż leżał na łóżku. — Nie będziesz się tu sam nudził?  — zapytał, dalej żałując, że tak po prostu zostawiał Rona samego.

— Nah, potem mam randkę z Lav — odparł. — Powodzenia, stary! — zawołał za nim Ron, zanim Harry wyszedł zwarty i gotowy (nie licząc jego włosów, którymi zająć miała się Hermiona) z dormitorium.

    Gdy tylko zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, został złapany za łokieć przez Hermionę, która zaczęła go ciągnąć w stronę schodów, prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn. Harry doznał chwilowego szoku i stanął w miejscu, zatrzymując tym samym przyjaciółkę, która spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem, jak i zdziwieniem.

— Nie mogę tam wejść! Przecież schody zamienią się znowu w tą „zjeżdżalnię”! — Zamiast powagi ze strony gryfonki, otrzymał jedynie głośny wybuch śmiechu.

— Harry, przeczytałbyś w końcu Historię Hogwartu! — Chłopak miał ochotę jej odpowiedzieć, że jest w trakcie, jednak w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał, przypominając sobie, że nie chciał zyskać jej podejrzliwości. — Jeśli prowadzę cię sama do naszego dormitorium, zamek uznaje to za obopólną zgodę. Nie masz się co bać!

    Harry wybąkał coś zawstydzony, a nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej się ośmieszyć, zwiększył tempo, by nie być wciąż na widoku reszty gryfonów.

    Gdy weszli do pokoju, nikt inny oprócz nich się w nim nie zajmował, co chłopak przyjął z ulgą. Brakowałoby jeszcze, żeby Lavender czy Parvati przyglądały się jego przygotowaniom do imprezy, jakby szedł co najmniej na randkę życia.

    Usiadł na łóżku Hermiony i czekał, aż ta wróci z łazienki z potrzebnymi do ogarnięcia jego włosów rzeczami. Pamiętał, że rok temu do ułożenia swoich bujnych loków użyła _Ulizanny_ , jednak czy będzie to w stanie zapanować nad jego rozgardiaszem?

— Wiesz, nie spodziewałam się, że zaprosisz Colina — wyznała szczerze, gdy wróciła do niego i wysypała na łóżko mnóstwo produktów przeznaczonych do włosów. Harry nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, ile z nich trafi w niedalekiej przyszłości na jego głowie. — Zawsze miałam wrażenie, że uważasz go jedynie za irytującego fana.

    Chwyciła jakąś buteleczkę z psikaczem, której zawartość powoli rozprzestrzeniała na jego mocno skołtunionych włosach. Cóż, nie jego wina, że za każdą próbą zapoznania ich ze szczotką, ta od razu w nich zostawała, co kończyło się na usuwaniu jej zaklęciem. Jedna wielka katastrofa, ot co.

    Chwyciła wyprostowane już kosmyki, które wpadały mu do oczu, za co mentalnie jej podziękował. Jeszcze trochę, a by od ich nadmiaru oślepł.

— Cóż, przez ten rok wiele się zmieniło — odpowiedział ostrożnie, nie chcąc powiedzieć za mało, _ani_ za dużo. — Nie jest już tak nachalny, no i wydoroślał.

    Hermiona zaszczyciła go swoim bacznym spojrzeniem, jakby co najmniej starała się mu zajrzeć do głowy. Nie przerwała jednak swojego zajęcia, gdzie jak na razie jedynie przeczesywała włosy gryfona grubym grzebieniem, mokrym od jakiejś (na szczęście) bezzapachowej mazi.

— I wyprzystojniał — rzekła bez cienia wstydu, nadal obserwując przyjaciela, który bez okularów nie był w stanie widzieć jej miny. Dziewczyna położyła je na stolik obok, miał więc przynajmniej pewność, że one także nie ucierpią przy całym tym procesie upiększania jego osoby.

— O tak. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, myślami jednak uciekając do pewnego profesora, którego okazję będzie miał podziwiać dzisiejszego wieczora. I to przez wiele godzin! Może i jedynie z daleka… ale zamysł pozostawał ten sam!

    Po chwili ciszy zmieniła temat i Harry’emu szybko minął czas, który dziewczyna wykorzystała na ułożenie mu fryzury.

    Gdy weszła do łazienki w celu odłożenia wszystkiego na swoje miejsca, gryfon wstał z łóżka i włożył dłonie do kieszeni marynarki. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy palcami natrafił na coś ostrego, co od razu wyciągnął. Jego oczom ukazała się srebrna wsuwka z ładnymi zdobieniami, które przedstawiały trzy małe gawrony.

    Podszedł do lustra wiszącego na ścianie i delikatnie wsunął ozdobę między włosy. Dłonią poprawił kilka kosmyków, które opadały mu na lewą stronę czoła. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, którą od zawsze starał się za wszelką cenę zakrywać. Nie wiedział, czy w tym wydaniu mu ona przeszkadzała, czy może dodawała charakteru. Nie miał jednak zamiaru psuć wizji Hermiony, której ufał w tej sprawie.

    Gdy dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju, przez drzwi wbiegła zniecierpliwiona Ginny.

— Oboje wyglądacie obłędnie, ale musimy już iść, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić!

    Gdy Harry wychodził, usłyszał jeszcze głos rudowłosej, która pospieszała Hermionę, mówiąc, że Malfoy czeka na nią przed obrazem Grubej Damy.

    Po zejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego zauważył Colina, rozmawiającego o czymś z uśmiechniętym Nevillem. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Harry był podekscytowany, bo gdy tylko wzrok blondyna przeniósł się na niego, miało się wrażenie, że cała jego postawa zaczęła wręcz promienieć. Zlustrował kruczowłosego od stóp do głów, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął, a jego policzki nieco się zaróżowiły.

— Wyglądasz pięknie, Harry! — Colin podszedł do niego i chwycił go pod ramię, przez cały ten czas wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek.

— Dzięki — odparł krótko, zauważając, że uwaga Neville’a skupiła się na Ginny, która wraz z Hermioną do nich dołączyły. — Widzę, że kolorystycznie się zgraliśmy — dodał po chwili, pokazując palcem na ich stroje.

    Po tym, jak wyszli i przywitali się z Draco, całą tą jakże wesołą ferajną ruszyli ku zejściu do lochów. W drodze natknęli się na Lunę i Notta, którzy się do nich dołączyli. Taką grupą weszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia, najprawdopodobniej magicznie powiększonego, gdzie już znajdowali się wszyscy goście Slughorna, jak i sam gospodarz.

    Harry próbował przez krótką chwilę nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z czarodziejem, ten jednak tylko przelotnie na niego spojrzał, po czym ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie i kobiecie obok, z którymi rozmawiał.

    Ujrzawszy Syriusza, który stał obok bufetu wraz ze Snapem, postanowił do nich podejść, oczywiście z Colinem.

— Witaj, Harry! — Syriusz wyglądał, jakby tylko resztkami woli powstrzymywał się od wyściskania go. Zapewne nie chciał narobić mu wstydu przy wszystkich. — Kim jest twój towarzysz? — zapytał z typowym dla siebie uśmieszkiem.

— Colin Creevey — przedstawił się blondyn i uścisnął dłoń Syriuszowi, który zmarszczył ledwo widocznie brwi, najwyraźniej nie kojarząc nazwiska. Cóż, trudno się dziwić, w końcu rodzice gryfona byli mugolami.

— Miło mi cię poznać, mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dziś wyśmienicie bawić — oznajmił, a po chwili zażartował: — Nie to, co ja, pilnowany cały czas przez tego tutaj. — Wskazał palcem na Snape’a, który tylko pokręcił głową na zachowanie swojego partnera.

    Podczas gdy Colin wdał się w rozmowę zapoznawczą z Syriuszem, Harry rozejrzał się po sali. Jego wzrok od razu zatrzymał się na Lunie (której kreacja wyjątkowo wyróżniała się na tle reszty) i Theodorze, którzy dyskutowali z dwójką bardzo wysokich mężczyzn, gdzie jeden z nich był wręcz niepokojąco blady. Podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami ze Snapem, który kierując się jego spojrzeniem, również prześledził dwie postacie.

— Ten, którego tak uprzejmie nazwałeś _bladym_ , to wampir Sanguini — odparł, spoglądając na chłopaka karcąco. — Natomiast czarodziej obok, to jego przyjaciel, Eldred Worple, który swoją drogą napisał dość interesującą książkę o tytule _„Bracia Krwi: Moje życie wśród wampirów”_.

    Harry kiwnął głową, będąc oniemiałym, jak bardzo różnorodnych znajomych miał Slughorn.

    Gdy do Snape’a podszedł Draco z wyraźnie nieśmiałą Hermiona (najwyraźniej nieswojo się czuła, gdy blondyn tak swobodnie nazywał profesora po imieniu), Harry odszedł kilka kroków w stronę bufetu, gdzie nalał sobie do kubka ponczu. W czasie popijania go spoglądał co jakiś czas w stronę Slughorna, który wciąż znajdował się w towarzystwie dwóch nieznajomych mu osób. Wbrew sobie zaczął czuć do nich niechęć, gdy zajmowali uwagę jego profesora. Po raz pierwszy chyba żałował, że jego tytuł Chłopca, Który Przeżył — do niczego mu się w tej sytuacji nie mógł przydać. No bo, jak niby miałby zwrócić na siebie uwagę jedynie Slughorna? Nikogo więcej?

    Po Merlin wie, jak długim czasie i ilu kubkach ponczu więcej, Harry poczuł nagły chłód, a już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, skąd on pochodził.

— Cześć, Nick — przywitał ducha, który uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i skinął mu niestabilnie się trzymającą głową.

— Czemu stoisz sam, starając się upić ponczem, przyjacielu? — Harry, postawiwszy wyżej wspomniany napój na stół za nim, westchnął ciężko, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

    Zamiast tego ponownie skierował spojrzenie w stronę Slughorna, a Prawie Bezgłowy Nick również odwrócił się w ów stronę, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego.

— Wiesz, kim są osoby, rozmawiające z profesorem Slughornem? Mam wrażenie, że skądś ich kojarzę — dodał po chwili, nie chcąc zabrzmieć zbyt podejrzanie. Nie, żeby martwił się, że Nick cokolwiek by komuś powiedział, w końcu się przyjaźnili. Jednak nie chciał wyjść na zazdrośnika, ot wszystko.

    Nick powiedział mu, że czarodziej, o którego Harry pytał, to David Travers, były uczeń Slughorna, jak i jeden będący jednym z jego dawnych ulubieńców. Ponoć za swoich lat w Hogwarcie również był członkiem Klubu Ślimaka. Zasłużył sobie na to dzięki byciu świetnym warzycielem. Po szkole jednak zaprzestał tej praktyki, kierując się w całkowicie inną stronę.

    Obok niego stała jego siostra — Diana. Kobieta była magomedykiem w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, której ostatnie osiągnięcia drukowano w Proroku Codziennym. Nick zdradził Harry’emu, że podobno udało jej się znaleźć złoty środek na przypadek dawnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, samego Gilderoya Lockharta. Harry skrzywił się na tą informację, nie będąc chętnym na dowiedzenie się więcej, a tym bardziej o nielubianym przez niego nauczycielu.

    Zmienił więc temat, pytając, czy może wie, do którego domu ten cały Travers należał. Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa: Slytherin.

    Gryfon z irytacją pomyślał, że jak zwykle, jakiś ślizgon był ważniejszym towarzyszem rozmów dla Slughorna, niż on sam. Dlaczego w ogóle łudził się, że być może nadarzy się idealne okazja do spędzenia trochę czasu z profesorem?

    Harry przeprosił Nicka i czym prędzej ruszył do Colina, który śmiał się z jakiegoś żartu Syriusza. Zamilkli jednak obaj, gdy kruczowłosy złapał blondyna za dłoń.

— Zatańczymy? — Widział wręcz, jak onieśmielony chłopak z trudnością przełknął ślinę i wydukał ciche „Tak”. Harry spojrzał przelotnie na Syriusza, który jedynie do niego mrugnął i posłał kciuka do góry. Doprawdy, czegokolwiek by nie postanowił zrobić, to jego chrzestny zawsze go wspierał.

    Gdy stanęli prawie na samym środku sali (bliżej grającego zespołu, jednak nie na tyle daleko od Slughorna, by ten ich nie zauważył), Harry skinął wokaliście Fatalnych Jędz, starając się jakoś mentalnie mu przekazać, by zagrali coś wolniejszego, jednak dalej emocjonującego.

    Wraz z pierwszymi dźwiękami muzyki, rozpoczęło się małe przedstawienie, do którego dopiero po czasie, dołączyły inne tańczące pary.

    Harry natomiast pomiędzy skupieniem się na swoich tanecznych krokach wsłuchiwał się w głos Colina, który zaczął wspominać zeszłoroczne spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore’a, zdradzając mu, że z chęcią wróciłby do tych cotygodniowych sesji naukowych.

— Póki mamy kompetentnego nauczyciela, nie są nam one raczej potrzebne — odparł, na moment zatrzymując wzrok na Slughornie, który wciąż nie patrzył w jego stronę. — Jeśli jednak będziesz potrzebował w czymś pomocy, możemy spotkać się _prywatnie_.

    Poczuł, jak Colin mocniej ścisnął jego ramię, a rumieniec na jego twarzy znacznie się pogłębił.

    Po chwili spokojnego tańca, blondyn najwyraźniej zebrał sobie odpowiednią ilość odwagi, by ponownie zainicjować między nimi konwersację. Tym razem zapytał Harry’ego o jego obecne plany na przyszłość i czy dalej chciał zostać aurorem. Odpowiedział mu zgodnie z prawdą, iż szczerze nie wiedział, czy wizja dalszej walki za murami Hogwartu była dla niego odpowiednia. W końcu poświęcał się, odkąd zaczął swoją naukę tutaj. Wyznał, że był tym wszystkim trochę zmęczony i cieszył się z każdej chwili wytchnienia, na przykład takiej jak teraz.

— A jakie są twoje plany? — zapytał, będąc już skupionym głównie na swoim rozmówcy, z którym wirował wśród reszty tańczących ludzi.

— Zastanawiałem się nad karierą redaktora Proroka Codziennego — oznajmił. — W tej branży zdecydowanie brakuje kogoś kompetentnego. — Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. W Ministerstwie Magii łatwiej było policzyć osoby wykwalifikowane, aniżeli te nienadające się na swoje stanowiska.

— No i ktoś w końcu będzie musiał wykopać Skeeter z jej stanowiska — dodał blondyn z iście złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Harry parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie dosłowne wykopanie tej okropnej kobiety z jej biura. Zdecydowanie na to zasługiwała po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobiła.

— Chciałbym być tego świadkiem. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak dobrze mu się z chłopakiem rozmawiało.

    Gdy muzyka ucichła, Harry usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki fortepianu. Po odwróceniu się w jego stronę zobaczył ludzi zbierających się w półokręgu wokół Malfoya, który ku zdziwieniu całemu towarzystwu — zaczął na nim grać. Hermiona stała tuż przy instrumencie, wpatrując się w grę ślizgona jak zaczarowana.

    Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Harry dołączył do słuchających wraz z Colinem, ciesząc się tą chwilą wytchnienia. Nie uszło jego uwadze to, że blondyn wciąż trzymał go za dłoń. Nie przejmował się tym, jednak gdy _wreszcie_ ujrzał wzrok Slughorna na sobie! A już się bał, że porada z książki, by „podczas tańca, patrzeć się na wybranka” okaże się niewypałem! Również, to gdy wyczytał między linijkami, że „elegancja i klasa przyciąga wzrok” się sprawdziło! Czyli jednak ten wieczór nie był spisany na straty… w środku wręcz kipiał ze szczęścia na myśl o swoim powodzeniu! Musiał pamiętać, aby przy najbliższej okazji zapytać Ginny o książki o podobnej tematyce.  


    Gdy gra ślizgona ucichła w sali rozbrzmiały krótkie brawa, po których na nowo zaczęły grać Fatalne Jędze, ponownie ożywiając towarzystwo. Harry zauważył, jak Hermiona tańczyła z Draco, którego od dawna nie widział tak frywolnego. Najwyraźniej gryfonka wiedziała, jak wybudzić chłopaka z jego melancholijnego stanu.  
    Harry postanowił wrócić do swojego chrzestnego, który już z daleka machał do niego, jakby nie widzieli się co najmniej wieki. Colin szedł tuż obok niego, puścił go, jednak gdy wybrał się do bufetu po picie.  
    Zanim jednak gryfon choćby zdążył powiedzieć coś Syriuszowi, usłyszeli obok odgłosy, jakby co najmniej ktoś się dusił. W ostatniej chwili odskoczyli od Cormaca, który najwyraźniej nie zauważył, gdzie się pochylił. Zawartość jego żołądka wylądowała na butach samego Postrachu Hogwartu, który skrzywił się na to niemiłosiernie, a w myślach zapewne już planował słodką zemstę.

— Irytek musiał czegoś dosypać do jedzenia — przemówił Nick, który pojawił się znikąd obok Harry’ego. Duch wpatrywał się beznamiętnie na wymiociny McLaggena. — Widziałem, jak z początku kręcił się tutaj.

    Nawet ta informacja nie powstrzymała Snape’a od wlepienia gryfonowi szlabanu do końca roku szkolnego, na co ten jedynie mocniej zbladł. Podbiegła do niego jego partnerka, która wyprowadziła go z sali, podążając za radą Hermiony, żeby zaprowadziła go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

    Gdy Syriusz wreszcie opanował śmiech, machnął różdżką, pozbywając się śmierdzącej mazi z butów profesora, który wyglądał, jakby miał dość angażowania się w życie szkoły na ponad dekadę.

— To my będziemy się już zbierać — oznajmił Syriusz, obejmując Snape’a wokół talii, by bezpiecznie wyprowadzić go z sali. Kiedy zniknęli, spokój Harry’ego i jego przyjaciół nie trwał długo, bo pojawił się przed nimi Zabini wraz z Dafne Greengrass.

    Zauważył kątem oka, jak Colin złapał go pod łokieć, jakby wyczuwając zagrożenie ze strony ślizgona. Harry, jak i Hermiona stojąca o krok przed Malfoyem, przyjęli pozycje gotowe do ewentualnej walki. Szczerze jednak wątpił, by takowa miała nastąpić wśród tylu dorosłych czarodziei i czarownic. Najprawdopodobniej więc jedyne, czego mogli oczekiwać od ślizgona to słownej potyczki.

— Wyglądacie razem wprost _przepięknie_! — Jego sztucznego uśmieszku mogłaby pozazdrościć sama Umbridge. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jakikolwiek Malfoy okaże się zdrajcą krwi.

— Opanuj się, Zabini — warknął kruczowłosy, któremu ani trochę nie spodobało się, w jakim kierunku ta „rozmowa” szła. — Marnujesz tylko swój i nasz czas.

— _Potter_. — Wypowiedział jego nazwisko z wypisanym na twarzy obrzydzeniem. — Widzę, że z desperacji zacząłeś brać swoich fanów do łóżka.

    Colin mocniej ścisnął jego ramię, a Harry nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, spojrzał się na Hermionę, która już poczerwieniała na twarzy ze złości. Wyglądała, jakby była moment od wybuchnięcia.

    Tymczasem Zabini znowu zwrócił się do Malfoya, który niepokojąco zbladł na twarzy.

— Łatwo było ci przejść na Jasną Stronę, co? — Nie otrzymując żadnej reakcji, rzucił chłodno: — Pieprzony miłośnik szlam.

    W tym momencie stało się wiele rzeczy naraz. Hermiona otworzyła usta, chcąc najwyraźniej powiedzieć, co myśli o Zabinim. Colin zawartość swojego kubka wylał na wcześniej wspomnianego ślizgona, który wyciągnął od razu swoją różdżkę. Zmieszana Dafne odsunęła się od nich wszystkich o kilka kroków. Harry natomiast stanął przed Colinem, celując różdżką w Zabiniego, który wpatrywał się z niego z istną nienawiścią. Jedynie Draco nie zmienił swojej pozycji, jak gdyby został spetryfikowany.

    Dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę, że całym tym zamieszaniem zwrócili na siebie uwagę reszty ludzi, znajdujących się w sali.

— Panie Zabini, może lepiej będzie, jak pan i pańska partnerka opuścicie bal, skoro nie potrafi pan się odpowiednio zachować — zabrzmiał nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos Slughorna, który stanął między ślizgonem a Harrym, który wciąż nie opuścił swojej różdżki. W końcu Moody zawsze mówił, że trzeba spodziewać się najgorszego zagrania ze strony wroga.

    Ślizgon najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał spojrzeń wszystkich zebranych, bo wyszedł wraz z Dafne w pośpiechu.

    Slughorn odwrócił się do reszty swoich gości, oznajmiając, że mogą wrócić do zabawy. Tak więc zrobili i zachowywali się, jakby nic przed chwilą nie zaszło. Harry poczuł dłoń Hermiony na swoim ramieniu. Schował różdżkę i odszedł w kąt sali, gdzie oparł się o ścianę i w cieniu przypatrywał się reszcie, starając się uspokoić zszargane nerwy. Dlaczego tylko on uniósł różdżkę, a reszta stała i czekała na ruch Zabiniego? Co, jeśli faktycznie chłopak postanowił kogoś z nich przekląć? Czemu czuł się, jakby to on w czymś zawinił, mimo że logicznie rzecz biorąc, wcale tak nie było?

    Podczas gdy on zatracił się w swoich myślach, Colin został u jego boku. Do końca balu starał się rozchmurzyć kruczowłosego, opowiadając o ciekawych, śmiesznych i innych historiach. Jego starania jednak na nic się zdały.  


* * *

  
    Tom Riddle stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w głęboką ciemność za nim, gdy usłyszał przybycie jego szpiega, na którego czekał już od kilkunastu minut. Może i cierpliwość nie była jego mocną cechą, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia, gdy zwolennik ten znajdował się setki kilometrów od jego posiadłości.

— Wybacz za przerywanie ci jakże ważnego spotkania, jednak mam pewną sprawę, która nie może dłużej czekać — oznajmił, oczywiście mając gdzieś to, cokolwiek jego zwolennik wcześniej robił. Istniały sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.

— Chodzi o śmierciożerców zamkniętych w Azkabanie? — Czarodziej skinął mu głową, a następnie podzielił się z nim planem wstępnym, który doskonalił od kilku już tygodni.

    Jego poplecznik nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego faktem, z kim będzie zmuszony współpracować. Niechęć była widoczna, a Czarny Pan dodatkowo podkreślił, że niepowodzenie misji będzie surowo karane.

— Dlaczego akurat Rookwood? — jęknął zrezygnowany, jednak ucichł, gdy czarodziej spojrzał się na niego groźnie.

— Jest jedyną aktualnie nadającą się do tego osobą — skwitował Riddle, dalej będąc złym z faktu, że miał ograniczoną liczbę ludzi. — Jako jeden z niewielu zdołał uciec przed Zakonem.

    Szpieg westchnął, jednak ostatecznie zgodził się na wzięcie udziału w planie. Oczywiście, nie miał innego wyboru, Czarny Pan nie brał pod uwagę czegoś takiego, jak wymówki.

— Żywisz do niego wyraźną niechęć, odkąd pokonał cię w pojedynku — powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

    Zasiadł na swoim fotelu przy biurku i wyjął obszerny plan budynku, do którego w niedługim czasie jego zwolennicy musieli się dostać.

— Nie pokonał mnie! Musiałem się dobrowolnie poddać, by nie wywołać żadnych podejrzeń, ot co — wyjaśnił naprędce, zakładając ręce na krzyż i marszcząc brwi.

    Mężczyzna zignorował go i ponownie zastanowił się nad sprawą, związaną z jego uwięzionymi śmierciożercami. Gdyby tylko mieli więcej ludzi, wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.

— To może Greyback?  Z łatwością mógłby…

— Wysłałem go na misję jakiś czas temu. — Przerwał mu, nic sobie nie robiąc z miny szpiega, który chyba tak samo, jak on, nie lubił, gdy ktoś wchodził mu w zdanie.

— Po co? — zapytał zdziwiony, a Czarny Pan westchnął cierpiętniczo. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty wszystkiego mu wyjaśniać.

— Aby trzymać go z dala od moich lochów… zresztą nieważne. — Machnął ręką, nie chcąc odchodzić od tematu ich rozmowy. — Kontynuuj.

— Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto będzie umiał wczuć się w rolę Skeeter. — rzekł pewnie, a Riddle miał wrażenie, że myślał nad całą strategią więcej niż on sam.

    Nie podobało mu się to, że z desperacji musiał zaganiać byle kogo do tak ważnego zadania. No może nie aż tak „byle kogo”, gdyż starał się wybrać na tę misję odpowiednich do tego ludzi.

    Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal nie wybaczył Lucjuszowi jego klęski, przez którą musiał teraz improwizować. Jak uda mu się odzyskać zwolenników, to przypilnuje, by Malfoy przez długi czas wykonywał czarną robotę za innych. Może to go czegoś nauczy.

— Znam idealną na to osobę.

    Być może istniała jeszcze nadzieja na sukces.

— Jak radzi sobie twoja ukochana? — zapytał po chwili, jednak wzrok jego dalej spoczywał na planach Azkabanu. Każde połączenie, korytarz i inne przejścia; musieli znać dobrze wszelkie szczegóły, by inteligentnie zaplanować drogę, którą troje jego śmierciożerców uda się do każdej z cel.

— Dobrze — odparł od razu — po zapewnieniu jej, że to Ciemna Strona wygra, znosi całą tę wiedzę znacznie lepiej. — Riddle spojrzał się na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jak gdyby na co dzień słyszał takie zapewnienia.

— A skąd ta pewność? — zapytał, przesuwając piórem po pergaminie, leżącym obok.

— Szczerze wierzę w nasze zdolności, jak i również w to, że dzięki nim uda nam się obalić Dumbledore’a oraz obecny rząd — odrzekł pewnie, spoglądając nerwowo na Nagini, która wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę swojego pana.

    Riddle, będąc zadowolonym po usłyszeniu jego odpowiedzi, przeszedł do omawiania misji. W końcu nie zostało im zbyt wiele czasu.  


* * *

 

    Wykorzystując w miarę słoneczne grudniowe popołudnie, Dudley wyszedł z domu z zamiarem zrobienia porządnych świątecznych zakupów. W końcu pozostało mu już niewiele do dnia, w którym opuści rodziców i po raz pierwszy spędzi święta z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi. Już dawno nie czuł w sobie takiej ekscytacji zaledwie na myśl o jakimś wydarzeniu!

    Stanąwszy na przystanku autobusowym, na którym znajdowało się parę dzieciaków z plecakami, również czekającymi na transport, zaczął się rozglądać wokół. Nie potrafił się wyzbyć tego przeczucia, że ktoś cały czas go obserwował, a nawet za nim podążał.

    Gdy nadjechał autobus, Dudley przepuścił najpierw dzieci, a sam wszedł jako ostatni. Tak przynajmniej myślał, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą odgłosu, jak gdyby ktoś za nim się potknął przy wejściu. Po odwróceniu się i spojrzeniu w miejsce, skąd doszedł do niego dźwięk, nie zauważył nikogo, jednak doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że czarodzieje mieli umiejętności, dzięki którym mogli stać się niewidzialni. Idealnym na to przykładem była peleryna niewidka Harry’ego!

    Usiadł na samym tyle autobusu i tylko czekał, aż ten ktoś zbliży się do niego tak, że będzie mógł wyczuć jego obecność.

— Wiem, że tutaj jesteś, więc możesz odpuścić sobie to skradanie się — powiedział po cichu tak, by nikt inny nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Usłyszał nieznane mu słowa, zapewne będące zaklęciami, a następnie przed sobą ujrzał młodą kobietę o różowych włosach, która następnie radośnie zasiadła obok niego na wolnym siedzeniu.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że podążałam za tobą? — zapytała, a ciekawość wyraźnie odznaczała się w jej ciemnych oczach.

— Intuicja — odparł, wzruszając ramionami, a następnie wystawił w jej stronę dłoń. — Nazywam się Dudley Dursley, miło mi cię poznać.

— Nimfadora Tonks, jednak błagam, mów mi po nazwisku! — Uścisnęła jego dłoń, a następnie poprawiła rękawy swojej kurtki.

— W takim razie… — zaczął — co powiesz na zakupy, Tonks? — Jej ochocze kiwnięcie głową, jak i entuzjastyczne podziwianie mijanych dzielnic były oczywistą odpowiedzią na jego pytanie.

 


	9. Gawain Robards, czyli „jak zakochałem się w Weasleyu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _no homo tho_

    Przez ostatnie kilka dni Robards dość często wpadał na Percy’ego podczas pracy. Czasem przez przypadek, a czasem specjalnie kręcił się na piętrze, gdzie znajdowało się jego biuro. Jakoś nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Sporo swojego czasu spędzał również w dziale Artura, z którym dalej rozprawiał o możliwych mugolskich sposobach i przedmiotach, które mogły mieć udział w morderstwie Todda Gibsona.  
    Na jego nieszczęście Peasegood wciąż był przydzielony do dochodzenia, przez co ze wszystkimi swoimi domysłami musiał się dzielić z tym irytującym dupkiem, który uczepił się go jak rzep psiego ogona.  
    Nic jednak nie mogło zepsuć mu jego planów, nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Po wielu wewnętrznych debatach postanowił, że postawi wszystko na jedną kartę i zaprosi rudzielca na kolację.  
    Poszukiwania Percy’ego o dziwo nie zajęły mu długo, bo znalazł go na tym samym korytarzu, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro Aurorów. Chłopak najwyraźniej miał trudność z użyciem automatu z napojami, który jakiś czas temu został zniszczony przez czarnomagiczny artefakt.  
    Podszedł do rudzielca, który zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności, dopiero kiedy przemówił.

— Williamson miał go naprawić, ale znając życie, przykleił w kilku miejscach magiczną taśmę i uznał swoją robotę za wykonaną — skomentował rozbawiony, jednak i trochę zawiedzionym ignorancją czarodzieja.

— Za pięć minut jednak jest przerwa na lunch — poinformował go, uprzednio spoglądając na zegarek. — Jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, możemy wybrać się do jednej takiej mugolskiej knajpki kilka ulic stąd.

    Percy stał tak w miejscu przez krótką chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad propozycją aurora, który nerwowo skubał zmiętolony list w kieszeni swojej marynarki. Co, jeśli Robards zrobił z siebie tylko debila i dzieliły go tylko sekundy od uzyskania negatywnej odpowiedzi? Nie sądził nawet, że uda mu się znaleźć chłopaka przed końcem dniówki (która swoją drogą była ostatnią przed tygodniowym wolnym), a co dopiero zagadać go, nie będąc od razu zignorowanym.

    Kiedy jednak rudzielec zwrócił swoje spojrzenie ku niemu, a plastikowy kubek wyrzucił do kosza obok, w Gawainie na nowo zawitała nadzieja.

— W takim razie widzimy się przed fontanną, panie Robards — oznajmił, a auror mógł przysiąc, że pierwszy raz odkąd poznał Percy’ego, ten się do niego uśmiechnął. Nieważne, że było to ledwo widoczne uniesienie kącików ust ku górze. Ważny był sam fakt, że się uśmiechnął. Do niego!

    Gdy Percy odszedł w stronę windy, Robards czym prędzej wrócił do swojego biura, informując swoją sekretarkę, która niedawno wróciła z chorobowego, że wychodzi. Zapytała, gdzie w razie potrzeby można będzie go znaleźć. Odpowiedział jej, jednak wyraźnie podkreślił, by nie wyjawiała adresu Peasegoodowi. Już wystarczająco go dzisiaj zdenerwował, a nie chciał, by ten przerwał mu w lunchu z Percym.

    Nie chcąc dłużej kazać na siebie czekać, wyszedł z biura, przy okazji unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z każdą osobą, którą mijał. Wolał nie ryzykować, że po spojrzeniu na niego przypomną sobie coś i zaczną zawracać mu dupę.

    Tak więc stał w windzie, wpatrując się w swoje wypastowane z rana buty, jak gdyby była to najciekawsza rzecz w jego okolicy.

    Na przedostatnim piętrze, które dzieliło go od spotkania z Percym, miał ten niefart wpaść na Artura. Był to zdecydowanie zły czas i miejsce!

— O, Gawain. — Czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie, a następnie stanął obok niego. — Dokąd się wybierasz?

— Na lunch — odparł krótko, czując się dość niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Mężczyzna jednak tego nie zauważył i kontynuował temat.

— Ach, może zjemy wspólnie? — zaproponował i od razu dodał: — Ostatnio sporo szukałem i mam wrażenie, że znalazłem nowy trop, który moglibyśmy sprawdzić...

    Robards w myślach przeklinał siebie, swoją profesję i wyczucie czasu Artura. Już wystarczająco głupio się czuł, że musiał mu odmówić, podczas gdy ten tak sumiennie pomagał mu w sprawie. Nie wspominając już o tym, iż preferował spędzić ten czas z synem Artura, z którym ten wciąż był skłócony.

— Wybacz, ale jestem już umówiony — odparł pospiesznie, a wychodząc z windy, dodał: — Porozmawiamy później, Arturze.

    Nie odwrócił się, tylko od razu skierował się do Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa, przy której stał Percy.

    Już po chwili obaj znaleźli się na ulicach Londynu, gdzie szli w ciszy. Robards zbyt zajęty myślą, że Artur obserwował ich, dopóki nie zniknęli w płomieniach jednego z kominków, nie zauważył nawet, jak szybko dotarli na miejsce. Przepuścił w drzwiach Percy’ego, na którym na krótką chwilę zawiesił swój wzrok.

    Po złożeniu zamówień usiedli w boksie przy ścianie. Podczas gdy Percy z zainteresowaniem oglądał wystrój pomieszczenia, Robards dziękował Merlinowi, że w knajpie nie znajdowało się dużo mugoli. Niby nie wyglądali dziwnie, ubrani byli dość normalnie, nawet jak na mugolskie standardy, jednak wolał nie zwracać niepotrzebnie uwagi.

— Jak tam twoje śledztwo? — zapytał Percy, gdy kelner po przyniesieniu ich zamówień zniknął ponownie za drzwiami zaplecza.

— Cóż — przemówił, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią — niezbyt pomyślnie, jeśli mam być szczery.

    Zamieszał łyżeczką w swoim kubku, a po jej odstawieniu, upił spory łyk kofeiny.

— Zauważyłem, że ostatnio często przebywasz w departamencie mojego ojca — rzekł beznamiętnie, jednak Robards wyraźnie wyczuł ciekawość. No i ucieszył się na myśl, że Percy zwracał na niego uwagę w takim stopniu, by dostrzegać jego prezencję w danych miejscach.

— Nie wziąłem z początku pod uwagę, że oprawcy znajdowali się jednak w mugolskiej dzielnicy, a więc nie musieli koniecznie użyć magii do zabicia Gibsona. — Upił spory łyk gorącej kawy i wewnątrz wręcz rozpłynął się z jej idealnego smaku. Uwielbiał chodzić do tego miejsca, serwowali tu najlepszą kofeinę w całym Londynie. Przynajmniej według niego.

— Czemu w ogóle bierzesz to pod uwagę, jeśli sprawcami byli śmierciożercy? — Robardsowi drgnęła brew i ukrył uśmiech, popijając swoją osobistą ambrozję. Chłopak był inteligentny, to musiał mu przyznać. A w dodatku szybko połączył fakty.

— Co do tego nie mamy pewności, zawsze mogła to być nieznana nam organizacja, bądź jakiś poszukiwany mugol — odparł, chcąc sprawdzić, jak głęboko Percy będzie drążył temat.

— Wykryliście magię na terenie Privet Drive, nie wmówisz mi, że to czarodzieje nie byli winni. — Jego spojrzenie wręcz wwiercało mu się w głowę. Nie zelżało na intensywności ani na chwilę, nawet gdy mężczyzna ponownie mu odpowiedział.

— Oczywiście, że wiem, że to śmierciożercy — westchnął, nie chcąc dłużej ciągnąć tej szopki, a szczerze porozmawiać z rudzielcem. — Nie mogłem jednak nic innego powiedzieć przed Wizengamotem.

— Dlaczego?

— To proste — odparł. — Scrimgeour mi zakazał. Nie chciał dodatkowo straszyć społeczeństwa.

— Żałosne — wymamrotał pod nosem, jednak Robardsowi udało się to usłyszeć. Parsknął śmiechem, czym ponownie przywołał uwagę Percy’ego. — Jak więc masz zamiar prowadzić śledztwo, by w końcu je rozwiązać?

— Powoli, trzymając wiele jego szczegółów jedynie dla siebie… — odrzekł, odstawiając do połowy pusty kubek na stolik, o który następnie oparł się łokciami i przybliżył się trochę do chłopaka, który wydawał się wstrzymać na chwilę oddech. — …niektóre zdradzając tobie, jeśli bardzo będziesz tego chciał.

    Percy uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze i uniósł brew, wyglądając, jakby właśnie dobijali interesu życia.

— Czymże zasłużyłem sobie na taki przywilej, panie Robards? — Teraz to on pochylił się w jego stronę, a ich twarze dzieliło jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów.

    Zanim auror zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, obaj usłyszeli głośne wołanie osoby, która dopiero co przekroczyła próg knajpy.

— Gawain! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! — Po głosie od razu rozpoznał, kto go nawoływał, jakby co najmniej czyjeś życie od tego zależało. Jak zwykle żywiołowa.

— Witaj, Diano. — Objął kobietę na powitanie, a następnie przesunął się, by ta usiadła obok niego. Skierował swój wzrok na rudzielca, który jak dotąd tylko obserwował ich w ciszy. — To Percy Weasley, jest Młodszym Asystentem Ministra Magii.

— Miło mi cię poznać, nazywam się Diana Travers. — Uścisnęła mu dłoń i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. — Jestem magomedykiem w Szpitalu Świętego Munga.

— Ach, słyszałem o pani — odpowiedział, czym zaskoczył ich dwójkę. — Pani badania ukazały się w Proroku, prawda?

— Tak. — Kiwnęła głową i dodała: — Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek czyta dział poświęcony medycynie i nowinkom naukowym.

    Zanim Percy zdążył ponownie przemówić, Robards zwrócił się do kobiety.

— Tak w ogóle, to co cię tu sprowadza? — zapytał zdziwiony. — Raczej daleka droga stąd do szpitala.

— Ach, byłam umówiona na czternastą z Ritą Skeeter. — Auror posłał jej współczujące spojrzenie, na co ta uderzyła go lekko w ramię. — Dyrektor szpitala mi kazał, więc nie miałam możliwości odmowy! Zresztą każdy rozgłos dobry, zwłaszcza w tych czasach.

— A teraz idź w ramach pokuty zamów mi kubek lodów. — Przepuściła go, po czym ten z ciężkim westchnięciem wstał i ruszył w stronę lady, czekając na powrót pracownika.

    Diana za to odczekała chwilę, aż Gawain zacznie rozmawiać z pracownikiem lokalu, a następnie spojrzała na rudzielca, który dopijał w ciszy swoją herbatę.

— A więc... Percy — przemówiła, a chłopak spojrzał w jej stronę, wyczekując dalszych słów. — Gawain dużo mi o tobie mówił, wiesz?

    Zauważyła w jego oczach ciekawość, gdy odstawił pusty kubek z powrotem na stolik.

— Co dokładnie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? — Połknął haczyk, a uśmiech Diany poszerzał się bardziej z każdą kolejną chwilą. Bawiła się wręcz doskonale!

— Cóż, to zależy, co dokładnie cię interesuje — odparła ogólnie, przeciągając każde słowo, by wzbudzić jego niecierpliwość, a następnie zrzucić porządną bombę informacji! — Czy to kiedy mi wspomniał, jak bardzo pracowity jesteś, wypełniając sumiennie każde swoje zadanie ze skupioną miną. Czy może wtedy, jak podczas przesłuchania Blacka wpatrywał się w ciebie zafascynowany, przez co ominęła go większość informacji. Albo, to gdy kręcił się wokół twojego biura, pragnąc zamienić z tobą, chociaż kilka słów. Lub to kiedy wyznał mi, jak bardzo słodko wyglądasz z zaróżowionymi policzkami…

— I widząc cię teraz, nie mam wyboru, jak przyznać mu rację. — Mrugnęła do niego, widząc, jak nawet jego uszy się zaczerwieniły. W myślach za to biła sobie brawa, będąc dumną z wyniku swoich działań. Żałowała tylko, że Gawain nie będzie miał okazji zobaczyć rudzielca w takim stanie, gdyż ten zaczął się zbierać, mówiąc coś o tym, że zapomniał o umówionym spotkaniu w Ministerstwie i musiał już iść.

    Gdy Robards wrócił z jej zamówieniem, rozejrzał się wokół i zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

— Gdzie jest Percy? — zapytał zdziwiony i zawiedziony. — O czym rozmawialiście, że uciekł? — zapytał podejrzliwie, stawiając przed kobietą kubek truskawkowych lodów.

— O niczym szczególnym — odparła wymijająco, zaczynając swój wysoce wartościowy lunch. — Być może zanudziłam go opowiadaniem o pacjentach. — Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zmieniła temat, chcąc sprowadzić myśli aurora na inne tory. W końcu nie po to specjalnie wlokła się tutaj taki kawał drogi.  


* * *

  
    Po powrocie do Ministerstwa Magii Robards czuł w sobie pewny rodzaj pustki. Jakby nie dokończył czegoś bardzo ważnego.

    Szybko jednak powrócił do wiru pracy, gdzie najpierw odwiedził biuro Artura, by porozmawiać z nim na temat jego nowo znalezionej poszlaki, o której wcześniej mu wspomniał.

    Przez całą ich dyskusję miał jednak wrażenie, że czarodziej chciał coś powiedzieć lub o coś zapytać, tylko nie odnalazł w sobie wystarczającej do tego odwagi. Robards podejrzewał, że mogło chodzić o jego relację z Percym. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zaczynać tematu; w końcu nie było to tak, że zamierzał zaraz poprosić chłopaka o rękę. Plus, nie chciał mieszać się w sprawy rodzinne Weasleyów. Nie to było jego obecnym problemem (Scrimgeour i śmierć Gibsona były obecnie jego priorytetami). Dopóki nikt wprost nie poprosi go o pomoc, nie planował podejmować żadnych działań.

    Po pożegnaniu się z Arturem miał to nieszczęście trafić na samego Ministra. Dzisiaj chyba faktycznie nie był jego dzień.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że konsultacja z Weasleyem jest konieczna? — zapytał go, gdy szli prawie całkowicie pustym korytarzem (powoli kończyła się dniówka, więc było to zrozumiałe), kierując się, Merlin wie gdzie.

— Tak — odparł, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zniesmaczenia. Odkąd Scrimgeour stał się numerem jeden na liście jego wrogów, ciężko było mu znieść jego towarzystwo.

— Pamiętaj, o czym ci mówiłem, przydzielając ci tę sprawę — Z tym tonem głosu mógł wręcz rywalizować z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, z którym na swoje nieszczęście w przeszłości auror miał wiele niemiłych spotkań. Nie narzekał na jego obecny pobyt w Azkabanie. Wciąż jednak trudno było mu uwierzyć, że tak łatwo dał się złapać.

— Oczywiście, ministrze — powiedział z powagą i udawanym szacunkiem, po czym ucichł, gdy wspólnie weszli do windy.

    Kiedy ta stanęła na kolejnym piętrze, Gawain prawie nie dostał zawału serca. Za pracownikami, którzy przeciskali się przez innych, by zmieścić się w windzie, stał Percy. Najwyraźniej nie zauważył ani jego, ani ministra. Robards przeklął siarczyście w myślach i sam zaczął cisnąć się na resztę, aby wyjść z windy.

— Gawain, gdzie ty idziesz? — Usłyszał pytanie Scrimgeoura, który brzmiał na jednocześnie zdziwionego i podejrzliwego. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie ujrzał pewnego rudzielca w tym tłumie. Co było Robardsowi zdecydowanie na rękę.

— Przypomniało mi się, że miałem porozmawiać z szefem departamentu! — Nie zwlekał już dłużej i przedarł się przez czarodziejów, następnie w pośpiechu łapiąc zdezorientowanego Percy’ego i ciągnąc go za sobą.

    Skręcił do pierwszego korytarza, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od Scrimgeoura. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał, że winda ruszyła. Puścił Percy’ego i przeprosił go, mimo że teoretycznie uratował go przed kolejnym nieprzyjemnym spotkaniem z Ministrem.

    Stali tak w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Robards nie postanowił postawić wszystkiego na jedną kartę po raz drugi tego dnia. W końcu, co mu szkodziło zaryzykować?

— Masz może dzisiaj wolny wieczór? — zapytał z nadzieją, uśmiechając się do rudzielca, jednocześnie będąc gotowym na odrzucenie. A właściwie to nie, nie był na nie gotowy, kogo niby próbował oszukać? Zależało mu, by ten się zgodził, jednak nie zamierzał naciskać.

    Jednak gdy Percy skinął powoli głową, poczuł się wniebowzięty. Od razu zaprosił go na kolację. Ustalili godzinę oraz miejsce spotkania. Gdy się pożegnali, Robards miał ochotę skakać ze szczęścia, jak jakaś nastolatka na pierwszej randce w Hogsmeade. Może nie powinien tak mocno reagować, w końcu był dorosłym facetem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że udało mu się umówić na randkę z Percym!

    Gdy wrócił po chwili do swojej profesjonalnej postawy, skierował swoje kroki do biura Wilkie Twycrossa1, instruktora teleportacji, z którym chciał przedyskutować parę spraw i zadać mu kilka bardzo ważnych pytań. Czuł, że przy tej sprawie nie tylko będzie współpracował z departamentem Artura, ale i także tym, zajmującym się Transportem Magicznym.  


* * *

  
    Spotkali się przed Dziurawym Kotłem równo o godzinie dziewiętnastej. Robards nie mógł oderwać oczu od Percy’ego, który wyglądał wprost fenomenalnie!

    Podczas gdy na zewnątrz zachował powagę, w środku wręcz wariował z natłoku emocji. Szybko jednak się opanował, widząc, że chłopak przypatrywał się mu z ciekawością.

— Pięknie wyglądasz — powiedział od razu po tym, jak się przywitali. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać, zwłaszcza że mówił samą prawdę.

— Pan również, panie Robards — odparł, podchodząc do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Proszę, mów mi po imieniu. — Podał mu swoje ramię, które chłopak z chęcią przyjął.

— Gdzie się wybieramy? — zapytał rudzielec, gdy zaczęli iść w stronę nieoświetlonej uliczki.

— Do renomowanej mugolskiej restauracji — odrzekł i stanął nagle w miejscu. — Teleportowałeś się kiedyś z kimś? — Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.

— W takim razie, trzymaj się mocno i w żadnym wypadku nie myśl o znalezieniu się w innym miejscu. W końcu nie chcemy skończyć rozczłonkowani — wyjaśnił pokrótce, a następnie poczuł, jak ucisk na jego ramieniu się zwiększył. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, a następnie skupił na transporcie.

    Po krótkiej chwili znaleźli się obok budynku, który był ich celem.

    Gdy tylko weszli, ich płaszcze zostały odebrane przez pracownika restauracji, a następnie odwieszone na odpowiednie miejsca w szatni obok. Gawain podszedł do kelnera, zajmującego się sprawdzaniem rezerwacji i prowadzeniem do zamówionego stolika. Gdy wszystko się zgadzało, zasiedli wreszcie w rogu sali, mając idealny wgląd na cały lokal.

    Według Diany restauracja ta (którą kobieta mu poleciła) od samego początku przyciąga niepowtarzalnym klimatem i doskonałym jedzeniem. Cóż, fakt, że Robards wzrokiem nie umiał znaleźć ani jednego pustego stolika potwierdzało zdanie Diany. Restauracja swoimi barwami dodawała romantyczności, a wystrojem przypominała przytulny salon w bogatej rezydencji.

    Gawain miał nadzieję, że nie przesadził zbytnio, jak na pierwszą randkę. Percy jednak nie wydawał się onieśmielony. Wyglądał, jakby od lat bywał w takich miejscach. Idealnie pasował do otoczenia, jak i kolorystyki restauracji.

— A więc, Gawain — przemówił, gdy kelner odszedł z ich zamówieniami. — Co sprawiło, że wybrałeś akurat karierę aurora?

    Mężczyzna zdziwił się tym pytaniem, jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jakoś musieli zacząć to spotkanie zapoznawcze.

— Gdy poszedłem na swój pierwszy rok do Hogwartu, wciąż trwała wojna. Niemoc działania, wszechobecny strach i oczekiwanie na najgorsze doprowadziły mnie w końcu do decyzji, że chciałbym coś zmienić — przemówił melancholijnym głosem, zamyślając się na chwilę. — Mało kto wtedy wybierał tę ścieżkę. Aurorzy byli zażarcie ścigani przez śmierciożerców, przez co kilka lat później, już po wojnie, zostało ich zaledwie mała garstka.

    Ucichł na chwilę, postanawiając nieco nakierować ich rozmowę na bardziej optymistyczne tory.

— Dalej pamiętam to zdziwienie na twarzy Filiusa Flitwicka, gdy na doradztwie zawodowym oznajmiłem mu, że chcę zostać aurorem. — Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym z uśmiechem dodał: — Zapewne myślał, że planuję wybrać się na ścięcie.

— Profesor Flitwick? Byłeś krukonem? — zapytał rudzielec z niedowierzaniem, jakby było to niebywale nieprawdopodobne.

— Tak, a co? Tak trudno w to uwierzyć? — zapytał, unosząc brew. — Czyż nie jestem wystarczająco czarujący i inteligentny, aby nim być?

— I do tego niebywale skromny. — Percy przewrócił oczami, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się słodko. — Jednak ciężko się nie zgodzić.

    Robards wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie. Miał szczęście, że z chwilowego zakłopotania wyratował go kelner, który przyniósł ich dania. Położył je ostrożnie na stole, a następnie postawił schłodzone wino obok, życząc im smacznego.

— Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego preferujesz chodzić do mugolskich restauracji? — zapytał, gdy Robards zajął się laniem wina do jego kieliszka.

    Gdy postawił butelkę z powrotem na stół, sięgnął za szkło i wpatrując się w Percy’ego, upił pierwszy, mały łyk. Mugole naprawdę tworzyli wyśmienite trunki.

— Cóż, po pierwsze to lubię przebywać w miejscach, gdzie nie muszę się martwić, że ktoś bez mojej zgody postanowi oślepić mnie fleszem aparatu. — Percy skinął głową, tym samym niemo zgadzając się z jego argumentem. — A po drugie, wśród mugoli nie musimy się martwić, że spotkamy kogoś znajomego, kogo niekoniecznie chcielibyśmy w tej aranżacji zobaczyć.

— Wcześniej jednak spotkaliśmy twoją przyjaciółkę — zauważył, po czym wziął do ust pierwszy kęs mięsa. Gawain zapatrzył się na chłopaka przez chwilę, za co od razu skarcił się w myślach i sam wepchnął sobie pełny widelec jedzenia do ust.

    Po przełknięciu ponownie zwrócił się do Percy’ego.

— Diana to dość specyficzna osoba — wyznał, zastanawiając się, jak tak właściwie określić jej sposób bycia. — Mimo bycia czystokrwistą czarownicą bardzo lubuje się w tym, co mugolskie i nikt nie wie, skąd jej się to wzięło. Nawet jej brat, który ani trochę nie pochwala jej zainteresowania niemagicznym światem i wszystkim, co z nim związane.

— A ty? — zapytał nagle, a Robards spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale, więc ten się poprawił. — Nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

— Nie, skąd! Czemu miałbym mieć? — Zdziwienie było widoczne na jego twarzy. — Mugol, półkrwisty czy czystokrwisty, wszyscy jesteśmy _ludźmi_. Jeśli więc chciałeś zapytać, czy mam jakieś uprzedzenia, to nie, nie mam. Nigdy nie brałem udziału w tej nietolerancyjnej zwadzie.

    Jego odpowiedź zdawała się w pełni zadowolić Percy’ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego.  
    Zajęli się jedzeniem, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się poglądami na dane sprawy. Od informacji ze świata, po ostatnie nowinki, dotyczące rozgrywek Quidditcha.

    Gdy już zjedli, wrócili do popijania wina, które ponownie nalał im Gawain.

— Widziałem, że ostatnio Prorok podwoił ilość rozsyłanych listów gończych za Greybackiem — przemówił po chwili Percy, zniżając jednak swój głos.

— Nie powinniśmy tutaj o tym mówić — stwierdził Robards. Widząc jednak zawiedziony wzrok Percy’ego, rzucił dłonią niewerbalne zaklęcie, które miało za zadanie odwrócić uwagę mugoli od nich, jak i zagłuszyć ich rozmowę.

    Robards zauważył zdziwiony, jak i pełne podziwu spojrzenie mężczyzny, które ten posłał w jego stronę. Czyżby w końcu udało mu się zaimponować Percy’emu?

— Póki groźny wilkołak jest na wolności, społeczeństwo będzie bało się wychodzić po zmroku, za co następnie obwiniać będzie Ministerstwo. — Westchnął ciężko, nie będąc zadowolonym z tego, jak to wszystko funkcjonowało. — Takie błędne koło. A dodając do tego stan wojny, śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana, o którym od ostatnich kilku miesięcy nie było nic słychać, można wręcz uznać, że tak naprawdę rząd nie wie, czym ma się najpierw zająć.

— Dlaczego więc ludzie nie przyłączą się do Zakonu Feniksa, by powstrzymać to, co ich przeraża? — Percy nachylił się do niego, co po chwili uczynił również Gawain. Czuł się, jakby co najmniej zaczęli spiskować przeciw czemuś.

— Nie wszyscy wierzą w idee Dumbledore’a. Mogą być wdzięczni, że pozbył się Grindelwalda, jednak nie podoba im się to, że miesza się do polityki. — Upił łyk wina i przemówił ponownie: — Pamiętasz, jak za kadencji Knota, za każdą jego decyzją stał właśnie on, prawda?

    Percy skinął głową, stale wpatrując się wprost na Robardsa, któremu zaczęło się to podobać bardziej, niż by w tej chwili chciał.

— Scrimgeour, jak bardzo by nie był irytujący, nie jest w żadnym wypadku podatny na manipulacje i rządzi twardą ręką — przyznał z niechęcią, jednak ciężko było zaprzeczyć niektórym faktom. — Szkoda jednak, że zamiast rozwiązywać pewne niemogące czekać zwłoki sprawy, spycha je na drugi plan.

    Percy już nic nie odpowiedział, a gdy dopili wino, postanowili już się zbierać.

    Po zapłaceniu rachunku (Gawain zaparł się, że skoro to on zaprosił, to on płaci) ruszyli ku wyjściu. Auror pomógł Percy’emu z płaszczem, a następnie po ubraniu własnego, wyszli na mroźne, grudniowe powietrze. Od razu rzucił na siebie i rudzielca zaklęcie zatrzymujące ciepło. Skarcił się, gdy jego ręka zawędrowała na talię mężczyzny, którego chciał objąć i przyciągnąć do siebie. W ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał i gdy ponownie znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce, zwrócił się do Percy’ego.

— Odprowadzić cię do domu? — zapytał, po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nic dziwnego, jak bardzo była ta dzielnica opustoszała. Późna godzina i panujący mróz najwyraźniej wystarczyły, by zniechęcić mugoli do wyjścia gdziekolwiek.

— Twojego? Z chęcią. — Robards myślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak kiedy spojrzał na Percy’ego, jego uniesioną w wyzwaniu brew i zarumienione policzki (nie był pewien, czy to on był powodem, czy mróz), wyciszył więc swój myślowy elaborat, który w niepokojąco szybkim czasie się wydłużył. Chwycił rudzielca za dłoń i po chwili znaleźli się w ciemnym przedpokoju jego domu.

    Zaklęciem zapalił światła, a następnie odwiesił ich płaszcze na haku obok drzwi. Podczas gdy Percy wzrokiem wodził po salonie, Robards poszedł do kuchni, gdzie wstawił wodę na herbatę. Wyciągnął z górnej szafki zestaw dwóch filiżanek, a z drugiej wyjął ziołową herbatę.

    Gdy obrócił się, prawie nie wypuścił jej z rąk. Percy stał, opierając się o framugę i wpatrując się prosto w niego. Nawet nie słyszał, kiedy ten się pojawił! Uśmiechnął się jednak i zapytał, czy ma ochotę na herbatę. Skinął mu głową, wciąż się nie odzywając. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Była to przyjemna cisza, taka uspokajająca nerwy i pozwalająca na myślenie.

    Kiedy Percy do niego podszedł i stanął tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, zapomniał na chwilę o całym świecie. Dłonie obejmujące delikatnie jego szyję, ciepły oddech, który czuł na swoim policzku i te źrenice, przyglądające mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wszystko to sprawiało, że miał ochotę zagłębić się w swoich uczuciach do młodego mężczyzny. Wielbić każdy wspólny moment i dążyć do chwil upragnionej bliskości.

    Jednak zanim zdążył mieć okazję do, chociażby posmakowania namiętności, ich obu wystraszył piszczący czajnik, w którym dziko wrzała woda. Gawain zaśmiał się pod nosem i zajął się ich napojami.

    Przenieśli się do salonu, na kanapę, w której miękkości oboje zatonęli z wielką przyjemnością.

    Podczas powolnego sączenia ziołowej herbaty, Gawain zastanawiał się, czy powinien zainicjować jakiś temat, czy może spędzić ten czas w ciszy. Szczerze nie spodziewał się, że ich randka swoją kontynuację znajdzie w jego domu. W głównym zamyśle od razu po obiedzie w restauracji miał odprowadzić Percy’ego do domu, a może kilka dni później ponownie gdzieś go zaprosić. Nie był więc teraz pewien, czego mógł się po czarodzieju spodziewać. Zawsze wydawał się zdystansowaną osobą, nie tą z kategorii spontanicznych czy kierujących się instynktem. Być może jednak mylił się lub coś przeoczył?

— O czym myślisz? — Cichy głos Percy’ego przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, w której nawet nie zauważył, że mężczyzna przybliżył się do niego, opierając się łokciem o jego ramię. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że narzekał.

— O tobie — odparł szczerze, bez choćby chwili zastanowienia. Poniekąd był ciekawy reakcji, a z drugiej strony dobrze wiedział, że w obecnym stanie jakiekolwiek jego kłamstwo nie byłoby przekonujące.

— Co takiego zrobiłem, aby znaleźć się głównym tematem twoich myśli? — Czuł jego głos tuż przy swoim uchu, za którym na skórze muskały go zwilżone herbatą usta. Dłoń mężczyzny znalazła swoje miejsce na jego koszuli, gdzie powolnymi ruchami odpinała górne guziki. Następnie wsunęła się pod materiał, zapoznając się z jego gorącym od pragnienia ciałem. — A może powinniśmy omówić to w bardziej odpowiednim do tego pomieszczeniu, co na to powiesz? Gawain?

    Robards jednak stracił kontrolę, którą w sobie posiadał. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwycił Percy’ego za uda i podniósł się wraz z nim z kanapy. Zdziwiony chłopak objął go nogami wokół talii, a dłonie umieścił na szyi. Gdy Gawain przeniósł dłonie na pośladki rudzielca, usłyszał głośne sapnięcie.

    Po dotarciu do sypialni opuścił go delikatnie na łóżko, a następnie zaczął zajmować się zdejmowaniem jego ubrań. Oczywiście, jak tylko najwolniej się dało, muskając odkrytą skórę, której widok chłonął z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej.

    Gdy pozbył się jego ubrań, stanął tak nad nim i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Percy’ego. Podziwiał każdy skrawek jego obnażonego ciała. Nie zdołał nawet zliczyć pomysłów, które przelatywały mu przez głowę, podsuwające obrazy tego, co mogli razem zrobić.

— Masz na sobie za dużo warstw — westchnął, rumieniąc się lekko pod bacznym spojrzeniem Robardsa.

— W takim razie zrób coś z tym. — Uśmiechnął się chytrze, czekając na ruch ze strony rudzielca. Długo nie minęło, jak usłyszał rozpinanie paska jego spodni, które chłopak następnie odrzucił na niedaleko znajdujący się fotel.

    Po tym, kiedy i reszta ubrań dołączyła do tych na meblu, Gawain znalazł się nad Percym, którego oddech znacznie przyspieszył. Mężczyzna nie pozostawał dłużny i tak, jak chłopak wcześniej maltretował zębami jego szyję, tak teraz on znaczył jego skórę wzdłuż i wszerz.

    Jednak gdy jego dłonie zaczęły krążyć niebezpiecznie blisko krocza Percy’ego, ten złapał go za nadgarstek.

— Czekaj. — Dłonie i usta Robardsa momentalnie zatrzymały się w akcji. Czekał cierpliwie na dalsze słowa chłopaka, nie chcąc w żaden sposób go spłoszyć czy zniechęcić do siebie. — Zgaś światło, dobrze?

    Wyprostował się i spojrzał pytająco na zawstydzonego Percy’ego, który uparcie patrzył się w bok, jakby bojąc się, że mężczyzna zdoła ujrzeć odpowiedź w jego oczach.

— Proszę? Gawain… — Zapanowała całkowita ciemność, gdzie jedynym nikłym źródłem światła, było światło księżyca. Jednak nawet ono od czasu do czasu znikało za gęstymi chmurami.

    Nieważne, jak bardzo Robards chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nie mogli robić tego, chociaż w przyciemnieniu, by mógł cokolwiek widzieć, nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. Nie miał z tym problemu. Już i tak był przeszczęśliwy, że Percy w ogóle chciał uprawiać z nim seks. Żywił jednak szczerą nadzieję, iż nie tylko o to mu chodziło. Z tyłu głowy ciążyła mu pewna obawa, która składała się z niepewności co do tego, czy obaj chcieli tego samego. Gawain pragnął stałego związku. Czego jednak oczekiwał od niego Percy? Tego nie wiedział. A i zapytać się w obecnej chwili nie wypadało.

— To twój pierwszy raz? — zapytał nagle, mając dziwne wrażenie, że chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do palców w swoim wejściu. Drżał na ciele, jego oddech był miarowy i głośny, a co jakiś czas prosił go, by zatrzymał się na chwilę.

— Z mężczyzną? Tak — odpowiedział, a Gawain był w stanie wyczuć zażenowanie w jego głosie. Doprawdy, nie mógł go wcześniej o tym poinformować? Cholerna gryfońska duma!

    Odsunął się od chłopaka i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, którą wcześniej zostawił na stoliku nocnym. Z szuflady wyjął również prezerwatywę. Był to kolejny mugolski wynalazek, którego zastosowania podziwiał.

    Wyszeptał dwa, dotąd nieznane rudzielcowi zaklęcia, po których na jego twarzy zawitała ulga. Oczywiście, tak Gawain się domyślał po spokojniejszym oddechu i tym, że jego mięśnie nie były już tak napięte. W końcu nie był wampirem, by móc cokolwiek dojrzeć w takiej ciemności.

— Spokojnie — wyszeptał, przejeżdżając powoli palcami po jego udzie. — Teraz powinno być ci łatwiej… i przyjemniej.

    I się nie mylił, gdy wreszcie usłyszał z jego ust tak bardzo upragnione dźwięki.

    Nie wiedział, co bardziej go podniecało: jęki Percy’ego i to jak wymawiał jego imię czy może to, jak ból sprawiany przez jego zęby, wywoływał w nim przyjemne dreszcze. Po chwili w myślach stwierdził, że wszystko, co wiązało się z młodym czarodziejem, przyprawiało go o szybszy rytm serca.

    Sprawianie Percy’emu przyjemności i wszelakiej satysfakcji spodobało mu się już przy pierwszej okazji. Czuł się całkowicie na miejscu, jak gdyby to właśnie rudzielec był mu pisany od samego początku. Nikt inny, tylko on.

    Ich ciała były perfekcyjnie dopasowane względem siebie, gdy z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem z ich ust wydobywał się jęk o tej samej tonacji. O tej samej intensywności. Głodni wrażeń, które dawała im tak pobudzająca czynność. Paznokcie sunące po jego plecach, tak zadowalająco je raniące. Dla takich chwil był w stanie się poświęcać, walczyć o dawno utęsknioną miłość, którą Percy rozpalił w nim na nowo. Po raz kolejny był w stanie doświadczać pełni wrażeń, płynących nawet z najzwyklejszych czynności. Czy to z rozmów, które między sobą przeprowadzali, gdzie ich wzrok bacznie obserwował mimikę tego drugiego. Czy to z wymienianych uprzejmości, które tak szybko przemieniły się w pełne uczucia przypadkowe muśnięcia ich dłoni, ramion, gdy mijali się na korytarzach; uśmiechy mówiące więcej, niż setki słów. Wszystko to Gawain uważał za prawdziwe cuda, których miał szczęście doznać na własnej skórze.

    Kiedy więc usłyszał ostateczny, ekstatyczny krzyk mężczyzny pod nim, obiecał sobie, że będzie walczyć o lepszą dla nich przyszłość. Gdzie nie będzie miejsca na niedopowiedzenia, czy nikomu niepotrzebne kłótnie. Jedynie miłość, na którą tak długo nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  


* * *

  
    Poranek dla Gawaina Robardsa był jak potwierdzenie jego najskrytszego pragnienia.

    Obudził się ze wtulonym do niego Percym, którego głowa znalazła swoje miejsce przy jego karku, a dłoń leżała tuż nad jego sercem, które spokojnie biło, mimo natłoku emocji. Gawain wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że rudzielec został na noc i nie opuścił jego domu, gdy ten tylko zasnął. Poranki zawsze były dla niego najgorszą częścią dnia. Jak jednak widział, najprawdopodobniej czekała go spora zmiana w codziennym życiu. Przynajmniej miał taką szczerą nadzieję.

    Po kilku minutach czystego cieszenia się z bliskości i ciepła drugiej osoby Gawain poczuł, że Percy się obudził. Zanim jednak zdążył rzucić krótkie „Jak się spało?”, na swojej szyi poczuł łzy. Z początku myślał, że już jakieś schizy miał z tego szczęścia, jednak gdy chłopak zaczął szlochać, zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie — coś było nie tak.

— Percy, co się stało? — zapytał powoli, a gdy dalej nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zaczął się poważnie martwić. — Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

    Ten jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, co tylko w małym stopniu uspokoiło Gawaina.

    Kiedy płacz Percy’ego ustąpił, po raz kolejny zadał to samo pytanie i tym razem dostał odpowiedź. Niekoniecznie mu się ona spodobała, jednak nie wszystko zawsze będzie szło po ich myśli, prawda? Mieli swoje problemy. Mogli się jedynie wspierać, w czasie starania się ich pozbycia i rozwiązania. Na ten moment jednak Gawain chciał również pomóc. Nie wiedział niestety, jak Percy by na to zareagował, w końcu jakoś specjalnie długo się nie znali. Postanowił więc, po raz już kolejny, jedynie bacznie obserwować wszystko, co było związane z chłopakiem.

    A w międzyczasie planował zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i miejsce, w którym zawsze będzie mile widziany.

— Nie chciałbyś może spędzić ze mną świąt?

— Jeśli to nie problem… to z przyjemnością — westchnął cicho, a następnie posłał mu jeden z najsłodszych uśmiechów, które w swoim życiu zobaczył.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 Wilkie Twycross — czarodziej; ministerialny instruktor teleportacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._
> 
>  
> 
> **Wielkie podziękowania dla mojej bety, która w końcu znalazła czas, mimo że również maturkę pisze w maju.**
> 
>  
> 
> Taki fun fact: Beta przeoczyła moje kilkanaście wiadomości każdego dnia, że ma i 8, i 9 rozdział zbetować. Zaczęła od 9, a potem dopiero przeszła do 8. xD Cała ona, ignorująca moje wiado :c 


End file.
